DM: I Am
by Mumei Mu
Summary: In a new universe, a clone was 'born' in Cadmus and his presence will change the world forever. He will meet countless of people who will affect him in a way and some answers that he want to know, some answers that he wish he will never get. He will make a important decision one day...What will he become?
1. The Birth

**I present you one of the latest crossover stories, DM: I Am…! A crossover between Marvel, DC and Naruto! Naruto will be in the center of everything. Before anyone ask, it's just Naruto and nothing else…I think, maybe…**

 **Before we start, I know that there are so many universes in DC and Marvel and it was really hard for me to figure where I can start from…It's largely crossover with all DC and Marvel universe…Meaning everything from comic book to tv shows are in one place, except for some certain people, you know who. There will be some familiar story arc that you already know about or not and you may see some origin story. Most heroes' origins are from cannon stories so it's possible that you will know it by now or not.**

 **This Earth is known as Earth-DM2.**

 **The story will start off with the early episodes of Young Justice, just let everybody know where it take place first so no one can get confusing right away.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **On the other news, tomorrow (January 4) is my birthday, whoo-whoo!...Aw, hell, I'm getting older but still whoo-whoo!**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of DM: I Am...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Marvel and Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Birth**

* * *

A horned blue-skinned humanoid creature stares at a large tube, containing a young boy. The boy seems to be around fourteen years old, he has a short spiky blond hair with whisker birthmarks on his cheek and he was wearing a spandex pant and a chop-top spandex shirt that stop right under his pecs. The shirt has two long sleeves, attached with gloves, and it has an odd strip with a small circle in middle of his shirt. The creature glance at the tablet in his hand, this child just has been 'born' within forty hours after many attempts with the pervious clones and he was the only successful clone. It was very difficult to introduce a few unique genetics to two main DNA, which were donated by his 'parents'.

The creature, known as Dubbilex, shift his eyes to the control pane before he notice a G-gnome walk toward the tube and the tall creature's horns lit up in red glower as the small creature stop in its' trail. "No, little one, we can't fill him with any lies and fake memories." Dubbilex tapped the control pane with his index claw, "It's better to leave him in blank slate so he can get a chance to learn everything and hopefully, make a right decision with his gifts." With another tap, the tube drain the liquid out before it open up, causing the boy to fall out with a rough cough as he spit some water out. "Take a deep breath, Naruto." Dubbilex kneeled in front of the coughing boy as he looked up confusingly, "Yes, that is your name, Naruto." He helped the boy up to his feet, "Come…There are some people that you should go with…"

* * *

The hallway lit up with red siren as Kid Flash run into the hallway from the staircase and the first thing he saw was the sliding steel doors, slowly shut him in. "Oh, crud!" Kid Flash skidded across the floor before he crash into the now-closed steel door with a painful grunt as he tumble backward with few cry and he look up to three teenagers as they run up to him.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad spoke, he can't believe how one simple mission become something huge. It all start when they decide to stop the fire at Cadmus to prove something to their mentors and Robin just got inside with Kid Flash so he follow them in then they end up found the clone of Superman, Superboy, before they got attacked by blue creatures, which he know them as genomorph, on Desmond's order. They nearly got cloned, only to be saved by Superboy and right now, they all are trying to escape this place.

"Thanks." Kid Flash muttered sarcastically, "My head hadn't noticed." Superboy and Aqualad attempt to pry the door open.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said quickly as he typed into his built-in monitor before they hear a growl and they look back to see the G-Trolls. Robin quickly kick the side door in, "This way!" The four teenagers race in, end up running into the army of G-creatures and Guardian. They glanced behind to see that their route was blocked by G-Trolls and they tense up, getting ready to fight but something suddenly happen. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin faint as soon as the G-gnome's horns turn red and Superboy barely keeps his conscious as he kneels on floor.

' _Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind.'_ Dubbilex walked up to the teenagers, followed by Naruto.

' _It was you.'_ Superboy turned his eyes to Dubbilex before he shifts his eyes to Naruto with narrowed eyes.

' _Yes, brother.'_ Dubbilex stared at the clone, _'I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…'_

' _And guided me.'_ Superboy interrupted, _'Why?'_

' _Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero.'_ Dubbilex replied, _'You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, 'showing us the way to freedom'.'_

Guardian shakes his head with a groan as a G-gnome hop off his shoulder, "What's going on?" As soon as he said it, the three teenagers stir up and they look around confusingly.

' _What is your choice, brother?'_ Dubbilex asked.

"I…Choose…Freedom!" Superboy answered.

' _Very well…'_ Dubbilex glanced at the young blonde, _'I want you to take this boy, Naruto, with you and please guide him as best as you can…'_ Dubbilex quickly gave Superboy some more info about the young boy as he senses Desmond.

"Guardian?" Aqualad glanced at the said person.

"The better question is…" Kid Flash gestured at Naruto with a jerk of his head, "Who's that?"

"He's Naruto." Superboy replied as the said boy walked up to him with widened eyes, filled with curiosity.

"Go." Guardian growled, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not!" The voice caught their attention as Desmond stomped out right behind the G-creatures with a growl before he holds a vial out, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore the order to Camdus." He suddenly pour the contents into his mouth with a gulp before he groan out loudly as he drop down on the floor and his body literally shed off, transforming him into some kind of grey stone-like monster with some shedding skin hanging off his body.

"…Ew!" Naruto shivered as the creature turned his head to them with a roar and the skin of his old face slowly fall off.

"Ditto." Kid Flash can't help but agreed with the young boy.

"Everybody back!" Guardian shouted as he charged toward Blockbuster, only to be swat away with a single backhand from the creature. Superboy quickly lunges at Blockbuster, getting a couple hit in before the creature retort back with a punch and the black-haired teenager return back. After a few trades, Superboy attempt to take him down with a leap but Blockbuster tackle him though the ceiling into the first floor, leaving a massive hole behind.

"Okay…" Robin raised his grapple gun up in air, "That's one way to bust through the ceiling."

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked before Robin grabs his waist and they rise to the first floor as Aqualad grab Naruto's shoulder.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said as he leaps through the hole with the blonde boy and he releases him, glancing at the battle. "Naruto, was it?" The boy nod his head slightly, "Stay behind me." Aqualad wasn't sure if the boy has any superpowers and if he does not, it's better for him to stay behind the sidekicks while they deal with Blockbuster. He turned his eyes, just in time to see that Blockbuster just grab the black-haired clone's leg as the creature toss him at the teenagers and Aqualad quickly catch Superboy in air, causing him to skid backward. Robin and Kid Flash quickly run to their sides as Naruto stay back and Blockbuster give out another roar before he charge toward the incoming sidekicks.

Blockbuster attempt to drive his fist into the speeding sidekick but Kid Flash dodge it by sliding under his legs and the creature turn around slightly before Aqadlad and Superboy deliver a double punches together, sending the creature back with few stumble as Kid Flash crouch down, causing Blockbuster to fall on his back with a thud.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash smirked as Robin jumped over him, throwing three birdarangs at the downed creature but the creature bat them away with his fist and one of the birdarangs cut Naruto's cheek, leaving a deep cut behind. The blonde boy covers his cheek with a cry. Seeing that, Superboy become angry and he attempt to make Blockbuster pay, only to get plow into the pillar by the creature. The black-haired teenager throw punches at the creature but Blockbuster lean his head back to avoid the wild swings before it punch Superboy through the crumbling pillar and it was about to swing his arm again, only to have it caught by a water whip. The creature turn around as Aqualad leap over his head and he create a water mace, smashing it into the creature's face but Blockbuster catch the mace in midair before he toss the black teenager away.

Kid Flash attempt to take the creature down with his superspeed but the creature catch his arm and the creature quickly toss him into the incoming black teenager. Aqualad attempt to regain his bearing but Blockbuster won't let him as the creature run him through another pillar and the building shake as it lose another supporting.

"Of course!" Robin muttered as he looked at the crumbling stones around the building, "KF, get over here!" He pointed at Naruto as Kid Flash ran up to him, "You! Stay near me!" Naruto quickly move to Robin's side as the masked boy explained his plan to Kid Flash while Blockbuster fight Aqualad and Superboy, "Got it?"

"Got it!" Kid Flash ran off.

"Go!" Robin shouted out.

Kid Flash punch the creature as he jump past the creature before he look at his hand to see a hanging skin, "…Got your nose!" Blockbuster give out an roar as he toss Superboy away and it run toward the young flash, chasing him around the lobby.

"Aqualad, Superboy!" Robin hollered as he showed them the hologram of the lobby before he quickly explains everything to them, "This one and that one!" The black teenager and clone quickly destroy the remaining pillar as Kid Flash trick the creature into destroys other pillar.

"Sorry." Kid Flash mocked as Blockbuster turned his head sharply with a glare, "Try again!" The creature chase the speeding sidekick, never notice that Aqualad summon water from nowhere and the creature step on the water before the black teenager suddenly electric him, shunning him for enough time.

"MOVE!" Robin lead Naruto away with another sidekicks to the safe spot before the lobby explode from Robin's explosive birdarangs, collapsing the building in process.

After few moments of silence, a fist burst through the rumbles and Superboy climb out before he help other teenagers out of the rumble. He looks around until his eyes look up to the moon in awe, "See." Kid Flash smirked, "The moon." They look up at the moon until a figure come into their view, revealing to be Superman. "Oh, and Superman." Kid Flash whistled, "Do we keep our promises or what?" He glanced at Naruto as he looked around curiously, "Oh, yeah, is that your first time too? Soak it all in…You're a clone, right?" He asked, unsure if the new guy was an clone like Superboy.

"He is…" Superboy muttered quietly, absentmindedly as several Justice League members show up with Superman. Naruto look at each members with a blink before he notice Superboy was walking toward Superman and he pull his torn shirt up to reveal the red S symbol, causing Superman to widened his eyes with other Justice members.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman said, taking a short glance at Naruto with a frown. He wonders who this kid is.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash whispered to the superheroes.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy shouted loudly and nearly everybody glance at each other in shock.

"…And this guy, Naruto, is someone's clone." Kid Flash jabbed his thumb at Naruto, "Don't know whom so don't ask me!" He never notices a facepalm from his mentor, the Flash.

"Start talking." Batman narrowed his eyes.

* * *

After a lengthy explanation, the Justice League members huddled together as the other members carry Blockbuster off to the holding cell and the teenagers stand together, sneaking a glance at the discussing heroes. Robin turns his head to Naruto as he rub his bloodied cheek, "Oh, right, you have this nasty cut." Robin pulls a bandage wrap out of his belt, "Here. Let me patch…" He move Naruto's hand out of the way to take a look at the cut before his eyes widened as soon as the cut slowly become small as it close up and he wasn't the only one that notice.

"Oh, sweet, dude!" Kid Flash said out loudly as Naruto wipe the blood off, "You have regenerative healing factor like Wolverine from X-men!"

"Yes, but unlike Logan's, it appears to be at basic level." The voice spoke up, caused Kid Flash to jump at the voice and he look up to see Batman as he keep his eyes on the confusing blonde. "Do you know whose clone you are?" Naruto open his mouth but he looks down with a tight frown as he realizes something.

"Naruto can't speak and he also doesn't know whose clone he is." Superboy muttered bitterly as Superman refuse to say anything to him for a while, "Dubbilex said that he's a blank slate, meaning he don't know anything until he learn everything." Naruto look down again before Superboy place his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, brother. It's possible to speak speech." For some reason, it feels right to call him his brother and he assume it's because of the fact that they both are clone. Naruto look up at him and the young boy give him a small smile before Superman walk up to them.

"We'll…" Superman sighed, "Uh, we'll figure something out for you two. The league will, I mean…For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." As soon as he finished his sentence, Superman took off in sky as fast as he can and Superboy glare at his back with a frown.

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear…" Batman glanced at each teenagers.

"You should have called." Flash crossed his arms.

"End results aside, we are not happy." The Batman scolded sternly, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad stepped up straightly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aqualad placed his hand on his chest, receiving a raised eyebrow from his mentor. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you…" Flash attempt to say something but his sidekick cut him off.

"The four…" Kid Flash quickly glanced at Naruto, "Five, I think…of us, and it's not."

Robin step forward, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy crossed his arms, "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." Several league members glance at Naruto and he just gives them a puzzled shrug of his shoulders, he actually has no idea what it was all about. Batman stares at them with narrowed eyes before he turn away from them as he walk over to Martian Manhunter.

"J'onn, this boy…" Batman glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, "Can you 'download' all knowledge into his head?"

"Well, I can't pour everything into his brain." J'onn whispered, "Too much information might be too much and it may leave him brain dead. I can only introduce some knowledge bit by bit so he can take it in easily." The alien rubbed his chin, "It's a long method but safe one. I'll start with some basic knowledge and ability to read so he can learn on his own since…"

"Very well." Batman walked away with a nod.

* * *

Naruto stand in middle of a large chamber within Mount Justice and he glance around the mission room as he stand with the sidekicks and several heroes, he wear a orange hoodie that cover his spandex shirt and a blue jean with black high-top sneakers. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman spoke to the teenagers as he paced up and down, "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight…" He turned his head to them, "You'll do it on League's terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor." He gestured at the red android before he shift his arm to blonde woman, "Black Canary's in charge of training. Martian Manhunter will drop by to give Naruto his education."

"More like uploading." Kid Flash whispered lowly.

"I will deploy you on missions." Batman continued, "Naruto won't join you four until he completed the basic training." He was suspected of Naruto's 'birth' and he don't know what Cadmus was planning to do with the boy. All he know about the blonde are his healing factor and the boy can't even remove this odd shirt, the dark knight discover that the circle on his chest was some kind of blood seal, enhanced with some unknown magic and unknown advanced technologies. If it was remove by force, it will explode and kill the boy immediately. Batman refuses to let Manhunter use his phase ability out of risk and the best thing he can only do is to figure out how to remove it without any harm but it will take a lot of time.

"Real mission?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman replied.

"The League will handle the oblivious stuff." Flash inputted before he whispers quietly, "That's only if Avengers don't get ahead of us again." He quickly clears his throat as he pointed at his chest with his thumb, "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman spoke up, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool!" Robin smirked before he blinks at his mentor, "Wait…Six?" The dark knight looks past the teenagers, causing them to look behind to see a green-skinned teenager girl as she walk into their sight with Martian Manhunter.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece." Aquaman chuckled at some shocked teenagers' face, "Miss Martian."

"Hi." Miss Martian gave them a wave with a smile.

"Liking this gig more every minutes." Kid Flash whispered to Robin before he walk up to her, "Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash." He jabbed his thumb at the boys behind him, "That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian clasped her hands with a giggle and the boys walked over to her. Superboy look away with a frown as Naruto rub his neck nervously before Robin turn his head to them, waving his hand.

"Hey, Superboy, Naruto." Robin called out, "Come meet Miss M." Superboy join them and Naruto was about to follow him but someone place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up to see Batman.

"You can introduce yourself to her later but first, I need you to come with me so I can study more about this seal and get some blood sample from you." Batman said and Naruto give him a nod as the dark knight led him away from the group.

"Was that Naruto?" Miss Martian asked after she transformed her shirt to match Superboy's black shirt.

"Yeah, Batman wants to test him for few things." Robin replied, "You two can introduce each other later."

"And don't worry if he doesn't say anything to you." Kid Flash said, "Superboy said that he can't speak for now."

"Oh, I see." Miss Martian blinked.

* * *

After three quick tests, Batman frown at the results and he turn around to face Naruto. "Would you like to know the result?" The dark knight asked as the young boy nodded, "The 'parent' DNA is undetermined, but I found some unique genetic traits...X-gene and metagene. That mean you are part mutant and part metahuman, making you a unique person." Naruto looked at him puzzlingly, "There is no record of a half-mutant, half-metahuman until now. You are the first person to have two different traits together…" Batman cupped his chin in deep thought for a while, "…A metamutant." Naruto stare at his gloved hands with wondering expression, "I can see that you have so many questions and don't know where to start…I can't promise you that you will get all answers but I'm sure you will receive some answers in time and with some help."

Naruto nod his head gratefully, glancing at the door behind him and Batman notice it before he gives the boy a nod. Naruto left the room without a word and the dark knight shift his eyes to the monitor with narrowed eyes, it look like he have to do a lot of dig.

* * *

Late at night in the lounge, Naruto sit in front of a large television screen and he switches the channels with a click of the remote as the images and voices flash across the screen.

" _Enough is enough!"_ The white-haired man shouted angry, _"Mutants, Metahumans and now Inhumans! They all are not what God have…"_

" _The manhunt for Joker continued after his escape last night."_ The newswoman spoke.

" _Captain America was spotted in New York teaming up with Spiderman to take Jack O'Lantern, Green Goblin and Black Spider down."_ The man grinned with his microphone.

" _Yo, yo, guess what I just saw?!"_ The heavyset man waved his clipboard, _"Hawkwoman just slap Tony Stark around like a bitch!"_

" _No way, you got it on tape?!"_ The skinny man grinned at the heavyset man.

Naruto kept changing the channels until it stops on a tv show and he raise his eyebrow as four cutout animation of boys arguing with each other before the boy with orange coat get run over by a car, causing one of the boys cry out.

" _Oh, my god!"_ The boy with blue hat pointed at the corpse, _"He killed Kenny!"_

" _You bastard!"_ The boy with green hat shouted out and Naruto keep watching on until he hears a gasp.

"Naruto, don't watch that!" The voice cried out before the owner quickly dive for the remote, immediately change the channel and Naruto turn his head to see Miss Martian with a blink. "Eh, I mean…It's too immature for you to watch it." Miss Martian quickly stands back up with a cough as she tried to hide her embarrassment before she gives him a small wave, "Hi, Naruto, I'm Miss Martian. We don't get a chance to introduce ourselves to each other early." The blonde nodded at her as he rubbed his neck awkwardly and the alien stare at him for a while before she decides to try something. _'Let's us communicate this way. It might be easier.'_ She contacted him through telepathy.

Naruto look up at her for a while before he scrunched his face up, _'…How do I communicate with you?'_

' _Silly, you are doing it right now.'_ Miss Martian smiled with a giggle, _"Just think about what you want to say and it will come through.'_

' _Is that so?'_ The blonde glanced at her and they just stare at each other for a while since they don't know what to say right now.

' _So…'_ The alien hummed to herself, _'What were you doing with Batman?'_

' _Just some tests…'_ Naruto rubbed his head, _'I just found something out but it only leaves me with more questions…'_

' _What did you found out?'_ Miss Martian tilted her head.

'… _Um…Can I keep it to myself for now?'_ The blonde glanced at her, _'It's just that…Everything is so sudden for me and I need more time to deal with everything…'_

"Oh, okay." Miss Martian gave him a small nod as she stood up, "I'll go check on Superboy and make something for us to eat." She give him another smile before she fly out of the lounge and Naruto turn back to the television screen with a sigh, it's true that everything was so sudden for him and it's kinda hard for him because of some new knowledge he just received early.

* * *

It have been a week after the Cadmus incident, the Zeta tube come alive as the computer's voice echo across the Mount Justice. _"Recognized…Robin, B01. Kid Flash, B03."_ The said teenagers teleported into the base and they race each other into the mission room, where the other teenagers wait for them in front of the hovering screen.

"Did you ask him?" Kid Flash asked Aqualad, "What did he say?"

"He's arriving now." Aqualad smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash bump his fist against Robin's chest before he run toward the rear entrance, followed by the teenagers. As soon as they reach the secret entrance, they look up to see Red Tornado float down in a red tornado. "Red Tornado!" Kid Flash waved his arm around.

"Greetings." Red Tornado landed on his feet, "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." The android replied.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing…" Robin was about to argue but the android raise his hand up, cutting him off.

"You'll be tested soon enough." Red Tornado spoke, "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad glanced at his teammates.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise." The android raised his index finger, "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." With that, he walk into the cave.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash punched Robin's shoulder with a grumble.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin scowled.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian attempted to read Red Tornado's mind before she sigh sadly, "I'm sorry. I forget he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid Flash grinned with a wiggling eyebrow, "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?"

"We all know what you thinkin' now." Robin rolled his eyes with hands on his hip before he notice something as he whisper to Superboy, "Hey, where's Naruto?"

"Learning history." Superboy replied flatly.

* * *

Naruto walk down the hallway as he read the section on WWII and he was learning a bit about Howling Commandos' role in the part of the war. Something good assault his smell and he follow it into the kitchen before he hear a ding sound, glancing at the oven. He look around as he open the oven before he pull the tray of fresh-baked cookies out and he toss one of the hot cookies into his mouth as he put the tray on the table. Before he knows it, Miss Martian rushes into the kitchen worriedly before she notice the tray and she release her breath as she turn to Naruto. "Did you get it out of the oven?" The blonde take another cookie with a nod as the other teenagers enter the kitchen.

"Oh, sweet!" Kid Flash speedily snatched several cookies up before he juggles them with a cry, "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Seems like your gloves' double as oven mitt." Robin glanced at Naruto's unscratched gloves and the blonde just give him a shrug as he eats his third cookie.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian looked between Kid Flash and Naruto as they kept taking cookies.

"Dude, what do you think of your first fresh baked cookie?" Kid Flash asked and his respond was just a simple thumb-up.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad smiled.

"Thank, Aqualad." Miss Martian replied.

"We're off-duty." Aqualad waved it off, "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash smirked, "See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." He gestured at Robin, "Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." That earns him a deadly glare from Robin.

"Mine's no secret." Miss Martian smiled, "It's M'gann M'orzz. Like, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"And we don't have to ask him since we already know Naruto's name." Kaldur patted Naruto's back. Superboy feel left out since he was the only one that does not have a name and he was about to walk away before he feel something invading his mind.

' _Don't worry, Superboy.'_ Megan thought, _'We'll find you an Earth name, too.'_

"Get out of my head!" Superboy clutched his head with an angry roar and the teenagers look at them confusingly.

' _What's wrong?'_ Megan looked at everybody, _'I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'_

"M'gann, stop." Kaldur yelled as Megan stopped, "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Beside, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally whispered.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Megan stammered nervously.

"Just stay out." Superboy stormed out with a growl and everything was quiet until…

"Hello, Megan." The alien smacked her forehead, "I know what we can do." She quickly flew out and the teenagers trade a look before they shrug their shoulders, following the girl's path except for two boys. Naruto walk over to the couch, sitting down right next to his proxy-older brother and he was about to resume his reading but the voice catch their attention. "Superboy, please." Megan peeked out behind the doorframe.

"Don't talk to me." Superboy looked away, causing her to look down sadly and he glance over his shoulder before he give out an sigh as he stand up to follow her out.

Megan smile beamingly before she turn her head to Naruto, "Naruto, you too." The blonde give them a look before he shake his head, "You sure?" She was about to send him a message telepathically before she remember what happened early.

"Q-Q-Question…" Naruto attempted to say something as he stood up, "Red…" He has learned a bit of speech but so far, he can't form a full sentence and he refuse to speak around the other teenagers out of embarrassment. Only Megan and Superboy know about it. "L-L-Later?"

"Yeah, next time." Megan smiled back before she fly out and Superboy wave at him, leaving the room. After a bit of reading, Naruto wander off into the hallway.

* * *

"Oh, Naruto." Red Tornado glanced at the young blonde as he entered the control room, "You're not going out with the others?" He just opened the hanger doors for the team to take the alien ship out for a ride.

"Question…" The young boy walked up to the android with the book.

"Ah, what kind of questions do you want to ask me about?" Red Tornado turned his head, "And if it's about the DNA test or this shirt, Batman is working on them with some aids from the others."

Naruto shake his head, "No…Um…This…" He opened the book to point at the image of protest against mutants, "Why…Hate others?"

"Why do people hate these people like mutants and others?" Red Tornado figured his question out, "Well, it's difficult to explain…But from what I know, humans always discriminating these who are different from each other throughout the time. Before the gifted people, the humans hate things that make other people stand out like homosexual, religion, race and many more…And it still happens right now."

"They…Hate me?" Naruto frowned sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes, if they know about your status." Red Tornado replied, Batman have reveal Naruto's unique DNA to several members, like himself.

"E-E-Even team?" The blonde muttered and the android grab his shoulder gently.

"No, they won't hate you." The android spoke, "I know each of them and I can tell you that they all accept you, no matter what you are. But it's only if you tell them that you are metamutant." Naruto look up to him before he nod his head lightly and they just stand there in silence for a while until the android speak up. "Is there any more questions?"

"…Reason…" Naruto licked his lips again, "Hero…But I…Don't know…"

"Ah, you want to find a reason to become a hero?" Red Tornado decoded again, "Why do you ask?" He was curious about that question.

"…Be-Because team's heroes…But not me…" The blonde muttered.

"Everyone have different reasons to become a hero." Red Tornado rubbed his chin, "The most common reasons are to protect the innocents, bring people to justice, etc. Before you ask what my reason is, I was programmed to be a protector." The android lean against the table with crossed arms, "The reason why you are here with us is because Batman believe that Cadmus have something in mind to create you and he assume that it might be bad thing if Cadmus had created you…He want us to raise you into a hero with strong moral compass."

"…I see…" Naruto scratched his head with furrowed eyebrows before he sigh to himself, "…Thanks…" He walked toward the exit, "Going out…Walk, clearing…"

"Alright, I'll let the team know if they return before you do." Red Tornado spoke up, he knows it must be hard on Naruto since he was 'born' with blank slate and he seems to be struggle with something within himself. An incoming message snap the android out of his mind and he turn around to answer the message.

* * *

Naruto wander down the sidewalk as he take some sightseeing in the town, few blocks away from the Mount Justice, and he scratch his head in deep thought. He can't make sense out of everything and he feel like that some people are force something on him, like putting him on a team of superheroes without asking him or training him into an superhero when he can't figure out his purpose. The blonde sigh to himself, keep walking in deep thought and it wasn't long enough until he bump into someone's back. Naruto quickly take a step back and he look up to see a tall muscular African-American teenager as the teenager turn his head to him with an odd look. "S…Sorry." The blonde muttered embarrassingly and he was about to move again but the teenager stop him with hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid, you lost?" The teenager asked concernedly, this kid seems to be around thirteen and he look like he's lost. The kid shake his head quickly and the teenager was about to say something but someone called out to him, catching their attention.

"Mal, what's going on?" They turned their heads to see a young African-American cheerleader as she walked up to them with drinks from the café.

"This kid bumps into me, Karen." Mal jabbed his thumb at Naruto, "I think he's lost."

"Oh, no…" Karen turned her eyes to the young teenager, "I think we better hold this bowling date off until we help him find someone he knows or…"

"Not lost…" Naruto muttered embarrassingly, "Walk…thinking…"

"Oh, um…" Mal scratched his head as he tried to figure out what the boy just said, "…Are you saying that you were not lost, just out for a walk to take something off your mind?" The boy nodded his head, "Ah, then it's cool about the run-in early since you already apologized, kid."

"…Not kid…" The blonde muttered again, "T-T-Thirteen…Half…"

"Ooh, my bad." Mal chuckled with Karen as he waved it off, "You here on tour or…?"

"…Live near…" Naruto replied.

"Same with us, we live here too." Karen smiled, "I didn't see you around before, did you recently move here?" The blonde nod again, "Cool. I'm Karen and that's my boyfriend, Mal."

"Yo." The black teenager smirked with a nod.

"Naruto." The blonde boy introduced himself.

"Oh, you're a foreigner. This explains why you can't speak well, I was thinking that you might have some problem." Mal said, receiving a light smack from his girlfriend.

"Tell you what, we'll show you around to make up with our mistakes." Karen smirked as she ignored her boyfriend's groan, it look like he have to take a rain check with their bowling date. "So where do you want to go?"

"…You s-said…Bowl…" Naruto rubbed his neck, "What is bowl?" They stare at each other for a while before Karen quickly drags him off with her boyfriend.

"You never have been bowling before?!" Karen muttered loudly, "That's it, we're taking you out to the bowl!"

"To let you know something…" Mal whispered to Naruto hurriedly, "She loves to bowl a lot and she sure takes it very seriously."

* * *

The sound of clash echo in the bowling lanes as the ball knock some pins down and Naruto look around in awe since it's his first time in this place. "Damn…" Mal groaned as the ball fall into the gutter, "I fucking hate the gutter."

"Mal, don't swearing." Karen jerked her head to the other lanes, "I think I just saw some kids over there."

"Really?" Mal gulped nervously, he doesn't want to get trouble with some parents. He picks the bowling ball up, handing it over to the blonde. "Okay, it's your turn. You just saw what Karen and I just did. All you have to do is bowl it down the lane and take the pins down as best as you can do."

"Aim for the middle!" Karen called out as Naruto walk up to the front line and Mal walk over to her, watching the blonde fumble with bowling ball. "…Mal, did you tell him about the hole in the ball?" She asked worriedly and at this time, a familiar face run into the bowling alley as he look around for someone until he spot the blonde. The person walk over to the group, raise his hand to call out for someone.

"…OH SHIT!" Mal paled and Naruto swing his arm back, accidently throw ball behind him. The ball accidently hit the person in his groin and he drop down with a bloodcurdling scream that cause each male in the building to cross their legs from the phantom pain. "OH, FUCK! I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Mal ran up to the whimpering teenager, "It's his first time!"

"I-I-I can tell…" The teenager whimpered with a high-pitched voice, revealing to be Wally. Naruto walk up to him with concern and the teenager pat his shoulder shakily. "I-I-It's okay, Naruto…It was a totally accident…" He leaned in closer to whisper into his ear, "Just let it stay between us. I-I-I don't want Robin to know what happened."

"You know each other?" Karen asked.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Wally coughed roughly, "He's a friend of mine and I was told to bring him back home. He has been out for too long and um…His brother is worrying about him." It was a lie, he has to come up with something to bring Naruto back to the base.

"Oh." Mal glanced at the blonde, "Sound like you should go now. It's nice to meet you, Naruto. Hope to see you around in the city."

"Same here!" Karen waved her fingers, "When you get better at bowling instead of busting some nuts, come and challenge us anytime."

"D-D-Don't remind me this…" Wally hobbled away with Naruto as the blonde gave the couple a wave before he help Wally out of the building, "…Wait, how did he know your name?" He glanced at the blonde, only to have him turn his face away. "…You can talk now?" Naruto bob his head between shake and nod as if he was saying so-so, "Ah, too embarrassing to say anything to us?" Wally smirked, "Oh, wait until the other hears about that…"

"…B-B-Busting nuts…" Naruto muttered.

"…But it is good thing that I can keep secrets!" Wally said quickly with paled face, this guy better not tell anyone about this incident, not even to Megan! He decide to change the topic, "Oh, dude, you should hear what happened today to us! It's so crazy that you wish you were there with us and I got a sweet souvenir!" The blonde just raise his eyebrow at him.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of I Am…! Love it? Hate it?**

 **That's right, Naruto is a clone but the question is…Who is his 'parent' and what is the purpose of his 'birth'? As you have notice it, there are some mention of Marvel within the DC and yet I don't bring anyone in yet. It's because there are so many and I don't want to force something into this chapter without messing it up.**

 **I bet some people will say something about Naruto after reading this chapter. Acutally, I make him like that on purpose because I want him to grow though some experience and remember, he was recently born with a blank slate, meaning that he may turn out different because he don't have any experience like the cannon Naruto. Right now he's having hard time to accept his existence, even when he got throw into something that he don't even understand since he don't have a lot of knowledge. I think it's more interesting to make him having hard time with speech because he don't know how to speak well for now to show what he is going through right now. I always think it's weird that he can speak fluently right away and I want to make it more realistic as best as I can.**

 **Metamutant: Yes, I took this idea from amalgam comics and no, I don't have these books but I do hear about them. I just took it from the Wikipedia when I look it up to see if it have name…Plus, Naruto is the first and only metamutant in this story. Beside healing factor, I wonder what kind of power he have?**

 **What will happen in next chapter? Will we know more about Naruto? What will he learn? Will we see some battles? Will he become a part of something bigger or not? We'll may find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash can so the janitor get rid of it.**


	2. New Experience

**Thank you for reviews.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Nightmaster: It's possible but we'll see. No, Naruto will be the only character in this story.**

 **Coldblue: 2) No, JL is not the only organization/team. 4) Who know? It can be any of them or not.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of DM: I Am...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Marvel and Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Experience**

* * *

" _Recongized…Batman, 02."_ The computer's voice spoke throughout the cave as Batman step through the zeta tube, heading for the control room and it wasn't long enough until he hear someone jog before Naruto suddenly appear around the corner.

"Um, h-h-have you…" Naruto fidgeted with his fingers.

"No, I'm still working on it." Batman cut him off as if he know what the young clone was going to ask, the boy have become a little impatient lately and he don't blame him for that because everyone always want to know about their 'parent'. "I'll let you know if anything new comes up." Batman walked away from him.

"A-Alright…" The young clone sighed dejectedly before he follows the dark knight to the control room where the young justice members wait for Batman with Red Tornado. The young team were exciting inside because it's the day that they have been waiting for, their first mission.

"Isla Santa Prisca." Batman spoke as Red Tornado pulled a map of island up on the monitor, "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name, Venom." The screen switched with a blueprint of a factory, "Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." Batman turned to the team, "That's where this team come in. This is a covert recon mission only." He held his index finger with the bat-glare, "Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." Once again, the screen switches back to the map, "The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked and the superheroes turned to him sharply before they look at each other.

"Work that out between you." Batman replied and Robin smirk to himself.

"Dude, I'm so psyched for that." Wally nudged Naruto with a smirk, "Our first mission!"

"Actually, Naruto will not be participating in this mission." Red Tornado placed his hand on the young clone, "Because he doesn't have his training yet and we still don't know if he has abilities." The young clone look down, feeling left out.

"Oh, weak!" Wally groaned, he would point out that Superboy also don't have training but he remember that the older clone have superstrength and some of Superman's powers.

"So, that means he will stay here all by himself?" Megan asked worriedly.

"Well, not ex…" Red Tornado was about to say something but a red flash race into the control room.

"Hi, you must be Naruto." The said boy looked up to see Flash as the adult speedster smiled at him, "Are you ready for your first field trip?" The teenagers just blink at him confusingly before Flash look around with a raised eyebrow, "Um…" He turned his eyes to his fellow members, "You don't tell him?"

"I was going to, but you show up too early…" The android said, "For the first time."

"Oh…" Flash rubbed his head before he turn to the young clone, "Guess I just spoiled the surprise."

"As you know, Naruto haven't starts his training, due to Black Canary out on a mission, and we can't allow him to go on a mission but Flash here decides…" Red Tornado gestured at the speedster.

"To take the kid out on his first field trip because no one should have holed up in hideout all the time." Flash cut the android off with a chuckle before he flash to Batman's side as he place his arm around the dark knight's shoulders, "It took me a while to talk Batman into letting me take Naruto out and have fun before we throw him into lion's den…" He notice Batman's deadly glare, causing him to remove his hand quickly before he move over to the young clone's side. "So what do you say?" Naruto glanced at the young team and his older brother nod his head slightly as some of them give him a small smile as if they were fine with it before the young clone nod his head at Flash shyly, he don't know how to feel about it.

"Team, move out." Batman spoke up as the team members quickly head for Miss Martian's aircraft before he turn his head to the red speedster and he narrow his eyes. "Flash…Don't take your eyes off Naruto or cause any troubles."

"Pfft, relax, I won't." Flash scoffed heartily as he turned his head to Naruto, "So where do you want to visit?" The clone blinked at him, "Hey, it's your first time so you have free rein, we can go to any cities in any countries as long as the zeta tube can send us there. I highly recommend Central City and I suggest that we should avoid Gotham…No offense, Bat." He hollered out but Batman just ignore him as he head back to the zeta tube.

"Um…" Naruto fidgeted with his fingers, it was the first time that someone ask him for what he want and it feel a little weird for him. The name of a certain city floats around in his head for several reasons and he was really curious about this place because it's different from the city that he currently live in. "…N-N-New York C-C-City…"

"Alright." Flash scratched his head, "Can I ask you why this place?" Naruto just look down to his feet as the red speedster raised his eyebrow at him, no one told him that the young clone was shy and what he don't know is that the young clone feel so awkward because of his situation before the speedster clear his throat nervously. "Well, then get ready…And I hope you know the golden rule about secret identity." Naruto just stared at him with deadpan expression, he has been living with some heroes for months and he won't spill the beans to anyone.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mister Wayne." Alfred Pennyworth walked down the stair with a tray of teas as soon as Bruce entered his cave, unmasked. "Have you returned from handing this Young Justice team their first mission?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will handle it well." Bruce replied, starting his super-computer up.

"Indeed, so back to Naruto's case?" The butler asked as he took a short glance at Naruto's picture, "That is quite troubling, you have been working on it for nearby a whole month and you haven't found the answer for Na…"

"I already cracked it." Bruce spoke before the butler look at him with a blink, "I had discovered some new information, along with the files that I hacked from Cadmus…" He pulled up a file but it was covered with dozens of black bars and there were few key words, uncensored. "At first, I thought Naruto was cloned from two main 'parents' DNA but in reality…He have three 'parents'."

"…I'm afraid I don't understand…" Alfred muttered, "You said that the test result confirmed that Naruto have two 'parents' DNA and two 'siblings' genetics."

"Yes, I also believe that until I come across this file." Batman gestured at the file, "Someone have sliced two 'parents' DNA together into one DNA before they merge it with the third 'parent' DNA and then slice two unique genetics into his DNA."

"Sometime I despite the current science…" The butler rubbed his forehead with his free hand, sometime he get a headache if there were some kind of mad scientist involved and Bruce grunted in agreement. "So did you found out who are the donors and which genetics give Naruto his ability?"

"Yes, I discovered that Naruto's healing factor come from his X-gene and it belong to a mutant, a John Doe because he was found dead a few years ago and I still can't figure out what kind of gift did the metagene give Naruto because it's not in the database." Bruce answered, "And his parents…Well…" He pulled three pictures up, "I believe the 'father's' DNA was taken without his knowledge, like Superman with his clone."

"Oh, my word…" The tray tilts over Alfred's hands as he stared at the pictures with widened eyes and the teacups clattering all over the floor. "…Did you break it to Naruto or…?"

"No, I haven't." Bruce frowned, "I have to keep him in dark for now until I find a way to break the news to the 'father'…And we need to be more careful now, we can't afford to let the other 'parents' know that we have their 'son'." He glanced at two pictures as his frown deepened, he have to find out why they want to create Naruto and what kind of purpose do they have in mind for the young clone. He hope that the 'father' won't react badly like Superman did or that won't end well.

* * *

He can hear a lot of honks and some loud voices speaking over as the young clone look around with widened eyes, taking in the sight of crowd and tallest buildings as he walk on the sidewalk with a blond man, known as Barry Allen, aka the Flash. "Different from Happy Harbor, isn't it?" Barry smirked at Naruto.

"Yes…" Naruto nodded before he jump at the bang sound and he look behind to see a rusted car backfiring at the stoplight.

"One thing about the big city is that you will always hear a backfire." Barry chuckled, it must be the clone's first time hearing that sound and Naruto look like a little exciting kid on his first day of vacation trip. Barry spot a food stand cart at the corner and he glance at Naruto as he jab his thumb at the cart. "Hey, you want to get a hot dog to eat?"

"Hot dog?" The young clone repeated with a blink before he nod with a puzzled expression as if he never heard of hot dog before. He watch the adult as he ordered the hot dogs before Barry give him a hot dog with a smile and Naruto look at his hot dog, slowly taking a bite out of it.

"Good, eh?" Barry asked as he walked with the clone and he release a light chuckle as soon as the young clone nod his head furiously, still eating the hot dog. Naruto was about to say something but he hear someone cry out exciting.

"Look, dad, Spider-man!" A young boy pointed at the sky with his father and Naruto look up to see a swinging man in red-and-blue costume as he hear several cheers while some people just walk past them as if they were getting used to seeing Spider-Man swinging through the skyline.

"Look like he just stopped a crime in process." Barry looked up with his hand over his eyes, a smile form on his lip.

"Y-Y-You kno-o-ow him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yeah, we worked together a few times when he was a rookie." Barry chuckled, "He's a good guy and one of the best heroes."

"A hero…" The young clone frowned lightly with a confusing expression before he looks up to Barry, "W-What's yo-o-our reason?"

"Ah, Red Tornado mentioned that you asked him about it last month." Barry rubbed his chin, "He already gave you a gist of it but for me, I become a hero because…" He wets his lip, "When I was little, I saw my mother got killed by something impossible and my father was arrested for her murder. Everybody thought it was him and I was the only one on his side because I know the truth but I can't do anything to prove his innocence, it make me feel so powerless…Then something incredible happened, the particle accelerator exploded and it give me a power." He smiled at his hands as he flexed the fingers, "I decide to use this power to protect the people in my city and these around the world because it's the right thing to do…Because of my actions, these people who I saved live the other day to spend time with their loved ones and friends and it always make me happy to see that happening, that's my reason to be a hero. You understand me?"

"…Yes, a little…" Naruto muttered softly, "…What hap-p-pened to your d-d-dad?"

"…He's free man because I caught the real murderer." Barry smiled bittersweet at his memories, "He moved far away from the city but I still stay in touch with my dad." He placed his hand on the young clone's shoulder, "Pedaling back a bit, don't worry about reason because there's no reason to be a hero. To be a hero, you have to tell the difference between right and wrong and do the right thing…Protect and help the people, no matter what they do for living…If you want the best example of heroes, look at firemen, police, and doctors."

"B-But do I h-h-have to be one?" The clone asked, "E-Everybody s-s-s-said I have to…"

"That's something I can't answer." Barry scratched his head nervously, he really don't know how to reply to that and he don't want to pressure the kid into something because it look like he's going though something since he was 'born'. Naruto look down sadly with a frown and Barry decide to do something to take his mind off on this topic. "Hey, I know a guy near here, he's one of my good friends." Barry grinned, "You'll like him."

* * *

"Barry!" Naruto watched on as another blond man, wearing a blue t-shirt and dirty jean, pulled Barry in a man-hug with a chuckle as soon as they exited the elevator, "It's good to see you again!"

"You too, Johnny." Barry hugged back with a chuckle.

"And who's that?" Johnny released the speedster as he turned to the boy, "You get a new sidekick or something?"

"Um, no, it's a long story but I'm taking him out on a little trip and showing him around since he want to visit New York City." Barry gestured at each other with a smile, "Johnny, meet Naruto. Naruto, meet Johnny Storm."

"Nice to meet you, kid." Johnny offered his hand to the boy.

"Um…H-H-Hello…" Naruto muttered shyly, he don't know why he always feel a little nervous around new people for a while.

"…So, what bring you two here?" Johnny ruffled Naruto's head to avoid an embarrassing moment because he won't shake his hand.

"Just decide to drop by and say hi while I introduce him to some awesome people I know." Barry patted Naruto's back.

"And do I happen to be one of them?" Johnny smirked.

"Nope." Barry smirked back jokily as Johnny crossed his arms playfully, "So are the other in?"

"Yeah, Sis is with Reed in his lab with whatchacallit gadets and Ben…" Johnny was about to say something but a grumpy voice cut him off with a roar.

"Johnny, I'm gonna kill you!" A huge orange rock creature stomped into their view and he has some kind of frosting all over his face. "I told you not to play tricks on me when I'm asle…" The creature slowly trail off as soon as he notice the guests, "…Barry?"

"Hey, Ben, is that a special facial cream?" Barry joked with a wave.

"Hell, no!" Ben wiped some cream off his face with a grunt, "…And who's the brat?"

"Naruto, meet the Thing." Johnny gestured at the rock creature before he duck under Ben's swat.

"I blame ya for giving me this damn name." Ben scowled at the smirking blonde before he turns his head to the boy, "I'm Ben, not the Thing." Naruto slightly nod his head as he looks him over, "And if you're wondering about it, I look like that because the cosmic shit changes us when we went off in space."

"S-S-Space?" Naruto looked up with a blink, "You w-w-were in space? C-C-Cool…"

"Yup, I was." Ben grunted, "It was 'cool' at first then that happened." He pointed at himself before he glance at the young clone, "Not to be rude but do you have a stuttering problem or what?"

"Maybe it's your face." Johnny nudged Ben with a smirk before he move out of Ben's swinging range.

"No, I'm l-l-learning s-s-speech…" The young clone looked away with a mutter and the two superheroes raise their eyebrows at him.

"Like I said, it's a long story…" Barry rubbed his head with a whisper, "Short version, he's a clone and he was 'born' recently."

"Wait, what?" Ben glanced at Barry, "You saying he's yours?"

"No." Barry shook his head before he notice Johnny's gesture between himself and Ben, "And he's not yours, we don't know who his donor is yet. Bat is working on it as we are speaking."

"Ah…" The Thing traded a glance with Johnny before he clear his throat to change the topic, "So…Are you two going to stay for dinner? Susan is makin' one of her famous meatloaf."

"Whoa, it's dinnertime already?" Barry checked his watch with a whistle before he nods at them, "Yeah, we will…If that's no problem?"

"Nah, we don't mind and the kid should meet Reed and Susan before you two go back to wherever you come from." Ben shrugged.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm gonna teach you a couple of pranks." Johnny smirked at the clone with his fists on his hip, "Maybe you can try them on some of your friends."

"P-P-Prank?" Naruto blinked confusingly and Barry just chuckle at his friend's antic, what he doesn't know is that he was going to get in a trouble with some certain heroes for allowing Johnny to teach the clone some pranks.

* * *

"Reed, stop analyzing our guest." A blonde woman, Susan Storm, jabbed Reed's side with her elbow as they sat with everybody, "Your dinner is getting cold."

"O-Oh, sorry." Reed chuckled sheepishly, he accidently end up studying Naruto in his head since he found out that the boy was a clone and he blames it on his curiosity. "Sorry about that, it's quite a rare to meet a clone with a blank slate."

"Rare?" Naruto blinked confusingly.

"Ah, well…" Reed coughed into his fist, "I met several clones but they always have fabricated memories and believe themselves to be someone else. You're the first clone I met that doesn't have any fabricated memories and etc."

"Oh…" The boy looked down at his half-eaten meatloaf with a mutter.

"How's the meatloaf?" Susan asked the boy to change the topic as soon as she notices his action.

"It's good…" Naruto replied, "I n-n-never…have it b-b-before. Megan doesn't c-c-cook it."

"Megan?" The blonde raised her eyebrow.

"She's his roommate." Barry spoke up.

"Is that so?" Susan glanced at the boy with a hum, "If you want, I can give you a recipe for her before you go."

"Yes, t-t-thank you." Naruto nodded.

"Is this Megan a 'close friend' of yours, eh?" Johnny nudged the boy with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, she is." The boy replied innocently, which caused Johnny to laugh lightly. "What?"

"N-N-Nothing." Johnny coughed to cover his laughter up.

"Just ignore the idiot." Ben grunted as he picked a piece of meatloaf up with his large fork, "He's tryin' to jerkin' your chain because he thinks ya have a thing for Megan."

"What thing?" Naruto asked confusingly and Ben froze up as he holds the fork inside his opening mouth.

"…Finish your damn loaf." Ben muttered after a few moments of silence, trying to ignore some snickers from his fellow teammates and Barry as the clone look around confusingly.

* * *

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman loomed over the team with a stern frown after they returned from their mission, "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then…" He gave them a micro-smile, "Good job." The team turned their heads to him bafflingly, "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." Aqualad and Robin trade a smirk as the batman walked away from them before the team hear a familiar sound of Zeta tube and they notice Naruto and Flash as they walk through the teleporter.

"Welcome back." Robin raised his hand up in greeting before he walk up to the young clone's side, "Where did you go today?"

"N-New York City." Naruto answered, he has revealed his speech to his teammates recently but he still struggles with it. "I-I-It was nice…And cool…

"Yep, but I still think we should have gone to Central City." Flash crossed his arms childishly, "Don't you know there's an awesome museum?"

"And F-Flash…Um…I-I-I-Introduce me to Johnny and his f-f-family." Naruto kept talking as if he didn't hear what the red speedster just said, "T-They're nice…Johnny s-s-show me…some pranks and…" He suddenly pulled a piece of paper out before he give it to Megan, "His sister give me an r-r-recipe…for meatloaf."

"That's nice of her." Megan smiled.

"Who's Johnny?" Superboy asked his brother.

"Johnny Storm or you know him as the Human Torch." Flash answered.

"…Wait, you met the Fantastic Four?" Wally whistled, "Damn, dude, is Invisible Woman hot in person like they said?"

"Huh?" The young clone blinked with a raised eyebrow.

"He means Susan." The red speedster chuckled, "Oh, Wally, wait until your aunt hears about that." The young speedster paled, feeling like he will be so embarrassing for a while.

"Hot?" Naruto tilted his head, "Um…P-P-Power or…?"

"…Oh, boy…" Robin coughed into his fist as he holds his snickers back, "I think you should learn a bit about figure of speech." Naruto just turn his head to Flash with a blink, causing the red speedster to run away with a roaring laughter and the young clone turn back to his teammates with a puzzled expression.

* * *

Several days later, Kaldur attempt to block the puck but it slide into the goal and he lift his eyes to Wally as he shrug his hand with a smug smirk, they were playing the hologram air hockey while the other watch them. _"Recognized…Superboy, Speed, 0-4."_ The team glanced at the zeta tube before Superboy appear in their sight with a scowl.

"Hi, Superboy." Megan smiled widely, "How was Metropolis?" The super-clone just walk through the hologram without uttering a word and Megan lost her smile before they hear someone clearing a throat, causing them to look behind to see Black Canary with Martian Manhunter.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked.

"Black Canary!" Megan hugged her uncle, "Uncle J'onn!"

"Megan, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." J'onn patted his niece's shoulder before he turns his eyes on Naruto, "And to check up on Naruto, any problem with implanted knowledge?" The young clone just shakes his head lightly.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." Megan smiled.

"That's all I can ask." J'onn replied and Dinah notice Superboy as he stomped toward the exit.

"Stick around." Dinah spoke up, "Class is in session." The super-clone crossed his arms with annoying grunt as Black Canary walk toward the center of a circle platform and it lit up before she clap her hands loudly. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you everything I've learned from my own mentor…" She removed her short jacket as she winced at her injury, "Uh…And my own bruises."

"What happened?" Megan asked worriedly as soon as she saw a bandage on Dinah's arm.

"The job." Dinah tossed her jacket away, "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here." Kid Flash raised his hand up as he chews his banana, "Yeah! After this…" He flicked the peels away, "Swish. I'll show you my moves." Dinah just smirk at him before she throw a punch and Kid Flash block it, only to get his feet sweep off by Dinah's leg sweep. Wally release a painful grunt as soon as he fall on his back with a loud thud, causing several people to wince at the sound. "Ohh…" Wally moaned, "Hurts so good."

"Good block." Black Canary placed her hands on her hip, "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh, ooh." Robin lifted his index finger up with a smirk, "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" Wally hissed.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of…" Dinah said, only to cut off by someone else.

"Oh, please." Superboy scoffed, "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at him with a coy smirk, "…Prove it." Superboy walk up to her with a crossed arms as Wally quickly retreat to his friends' side and they stare at each other before they quickly slide into their own fighting stances. Superboy was first to make a move, aiming his fist at her but Dinah evade it before she grabs his outstretching arm and with a twist, she tosses him over her shoulder. Superboy land on his back with a bounce and Robin point at him with a roaring laughter before Kaldur elbowed him in arm while Naruto lightly shove Robin's shoulder, causing Robin to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter. Superboy rolls up into a couch with a growl, "You're angry." Dinah spoke, "Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into…"

"RRGH!" Superboy suddenly charge at her and Black Canary flip over him, quickly duck under his wild swing before she sweep his legs out with a kick as Robin cover his mouth again with a snicker. "That's it!" Superboy swatted Dinah's hand away as he get up with a growl, "I'm done!"

"Training is mandatory." Dinah said and Superboy was about to snarl back but Batman appear on the screen.

"Batman to the cave." Batman spoke, "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and black Canary." A picture of an orange-haired android appeared in the upper-left corner, "The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa." Wally whistled, "One guy with the powers of the entire league?"

"In the end, it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android?" Robin blinked, "W-Who made it, T.O. Morrow? Or is it Ultron?"

"Good guess, Robin." Batman replied, "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." J'onn said.

"Ivo?" Kaldur raised his eyebrow, "But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought or hoped." Dinah muttered over her shoulder.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation." Batman explained, "Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivy or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Wally pumped his arms, "Road trip."

"So now we take out your trash." Superboy scowled.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked flatly and the clone adjusting his eyes away from the dark knight.

"Coordinates received." Aqualad looked at his beeping phone, "On our way." The team leaves right away, except for Naruto.

"When you're ready, I'll be here." Dinah grabbed Superboy's arm and Superboy just stare at her for a moment before he walk away from her. She release a sigh before she turn to Naruto, "Naruto, was it? You ready for the basic?"

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head and he was about to say something but she cut him off with a clap.

"We're going to start it off with a boxing stance, copy me." Dinah ordered as she holds up a boxing stance and the young clone mirrored her stance as best as he can. "Now hold it…" She walk over to the stiffen boy before she correct some of his mistakes by lower his left arm slightly and she move his feet around. "Relax your grip, don't tighten your fists too much or you'll end up hurting yourself in the combat."

"L-L-Like that?" Naruto loosed up on his fists and Dinah nod at him.

"Now do a jab." She shows him the jab before the clone copy her with a sharp jab, "Good, do it again."

"Again?" The clone looked up to her.

"Yes, I want you to commit it to muscle memory." Dinah said before Naruto throw out a jab with a sigh, "That's two, ninty-eight to go before we work on another arm."

"W-W-W-What?" The clone stuttered with widened eyes.

"Then after you get it down, we'll work on your legs and some moves before we do a real spar." Dinah smirked with hands on her hips, "Kid, I'll guarantee you that you will experience the hell at the end of this day." Naruto don't know why he feels a shudder within his body, "Throw a jab now! You have ninty-eight left, remember?"

* * *

Time really flew by so fast and the young clone don't know it was really late at night as the young team return to the cave after their mission, with several Justice members in tow. "Naruto, are you okay?" Kaldur asked worriedly as soon as he saw the young clone lying on the floor, face-down.

"…Y-Y-Yes…" Naruto rolled over and most of his teammates wince at the sight of his bruised face.

"Ooh, that's one nasty shiner." Wally winced at a large black eye on Naruto's face as it slowly become smaller, "Good thing you have healing factor…How was the training?"

"…H-Hell…" The young clone muttered tiredly, "…I-I can't...move my…body…"

"Report." Batman just step over Naruto without batting a eye.

"The Amazo Android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Kaldur said.

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority." Dinah said.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications." J'onn crossed his arms and several teammates looked at Superboy as he look away with a embarrassingly grunt.

"Complications come with the job." Batman said, "Your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

"The whole league?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes." Batman replied, "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." His comment receives a small smile from Superboy, "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please." Robin muttered, "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulled an arrow out of his uniform, "Look familiar?" Batman studied the arrow, "You were following us! Babysitting! You don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you." Batman passed it to Green Arrow and he pull out his own arrow to show the difference between them.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means…" Robin looked at the arrows.

"Speedy!" Kid Flash grinned.

"W-W-Who?" Naruto asked from the floor but it fall upon deaf ears.

"He has our backs." Kaldur smiled.

"Souvenir!" Wally snatched the arrow from Green Arrow.

"Naruto, your training is over for tonight." Dinah looked down at the young clone, "We will resume it tomorrow."

"…Help…" Naruto pleaded to someone with a soft whisper.

Superboy walk up to Black Canary with a clearing throat, "I'm ready…"

"Good." Dinah smirked at Superboy, "Because I'm here."

"B-B-Big brother is…G-g-g-going to die…" The young clone muttered as Wally and Kaldur help him up to his feet.

"Nah, it can't be this bad." Megan smiled at him and the young clone just mumble something about hell and sadist teacher.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Young Justice gain a new member, an blonde archer known as Artemis, and it start out badly until they start to see each other as an team after a couple missions. During this time, Naruto have been training under Dinah and she become impressed with how fast he mastered a couple fighting style in just a few weeks like a fish to a water, making her wondering if it was due to the Cadmus or something else. Right now, Naruto was doing his workout by striking the sticks of a wooden dummy with different attacks under Dinah's eyes before the Zeta tube come to live and Young Justice walk out with some mud all over their bodies, Batman lead them in.

"I need to talk to Aqualad." Batman ordered, "The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

"Head home?" Superboy threw his hands up, "I am home."

"Hey, keep your eyes on dummy." Dinah swatted the back of the young clone.

"Alright…" Naruto muttered, resuming his workout with a grumble as he tried to ignore the conversation between Kaldur and Batman.

"Naruto." Batman walked up to the young clone after he talked with Aqualad, "Follow me."

"Is it a-about…?" Naruto followed Batman immediately.

"No, still working on it but it's something else different." Batman lied as the young clone sigh heavily before they enter the control room and the boy notice the Green Arrow, chatting with his niece, Artemis. "You know Green Arrow." Batman spoke up to catch Green Arrow's attention, "He will take you to Star City for a night."

"Huh?" The young clone looked up to Batman confusingly.

"Bat wants you to get some experience out on the field." Green Arrow explained, "And I'm taking you out to show you some ropes."

"Translation, he needs a sidekick for a night." Artemis cut in.

"The League come up with a uniform and mask for you." Batman gestured at the briefcase as Green Arrow picked it up before he hand it over to the young clone, "And we assign you a temporary codename."

"Um, do I have to…" Naruto muttered but he was cut off as Green Arrow pats his back.

"Come on." Green Arrow guided him to the Zeta tube, "We're going to cover a few rules."

"Don't get yourself killed or hit by his arrow." Artemis hollered out as soon as they vanish into the zeta tube and she didn't notice that Batman just vanish to tell the other where Naruto is.

* * *

A trio of thugs hauls the crate in from the ship at the pier as several thugs wander around the perimeters with different weapons and two figures stand on top of the nearby warehouse's roof. "These people are planning to flood the street with new drugs, MGH and Meta Growth Hormone aka knock-off of MGH. Our job is to take them down." Green Arrow glanced at his temporary sidekick, "I'll take these with firearms out and you'll take the rest down. Any question, Rookie?"

"No…" Naruto whispered, he wears a long black leather coat with a hood that cover his upper head, a black cameo pant with dozens of armored pads and a pair of combat boots. He also wears a mask that cover the whole of his face, the black mask has a grey mouth plate with two red circle lens and it largely resemble a mask of hockey goalie. "…But who come up…with that uniform?" He looks down at his uniform.

"Batman did the most and don't worry if you don't like it, tell yourself that it's temporary." Green Arrow nocks his arrow before he shoots it off into the crate, drawing the thugs' attention to the arrow and the smoke erupt from the arrow as the thugs cough out roughly. The duo leap off the roof and Green Arrow quickly take care of four gun-wielding thugs with a net arrow.

"H-H-Hey, he gets a new partner!" One of the thugs called out as he attempt to take Rookie down with a bat, only to miss as soon as the sidekick duck under the weapon before Rookie thrust his elbow into the thug's stomach. The thug barely release a groan as the young clone hit the center of his face with an uppercut and the thug's feet lift up a few inches before he land on his back with a thud.

A chain suddenly wraps around Rookie's outstretching arm, courtesy of a bulky thug, and with a yank, Rookie land on his face with a grunt. "GET HIM, GET HIM!" The bulky thug barked out and three thugs beat on the young clone, getting some good shots in before Rookie sweep their legs out with a low kick. Rookie quickly roll up to his feet as he smash his fist down on bulky thug's temple with enough force, knocking the thug out in process and he quickly pounce on the second thug with a repeating jabs. The third overweight thug ambush him with a wooden plank from behind, breaking it in half on his head and Rookie spin around to face him before he ram his head into the thug's nose with a crunch. The thug barely fall down as Rookie thrust his knee into the stomach before he shove the thug's head into the ground, a small crack can be heard.

"FUCK YOU!" Rookie narrowly dodge the roaring skinny thug's wild swings as the said thug swing the metal pipe around before the thug suddenly tackle the clone down and the skinny man swing his pipe downward to Rookie. The sidekick blocks it with his forearms and he keeps blocking the plummeting pipe for a while before Rookie shove him away with a grunt. The skinny thug barely gets up, receiving a tackle from Rookie and the clone mount him as he punch the thug's head repeating until he stop as soon as the skinny thug pass out. Rookie stands up quickly but he stumbles back slightly, only to catch by Green Arrow as the archer hold him up.

"Not bad for first time, huh?" Green Arrow smirked at the panting sidekick, he just took care of the rest a few moments ago and he watched him for a while to make sure that he was doing the right thing.

"Ugh…" Rookie groaned as he rubbed his head with a wince, he was thankful for his uniform because it turn out that there was some protection pads within his coat but he can feel a lot of pain and it seems that the coat barely block most of blows out. "Are we done?"

"Nope." Green Arrow chuckled, this rookie have no idea how many people have asked him this question on their first night out with him. "In fact, we're just getting starting. Don't worry, the rest of night will be easy since we already deal with the big one."

"Ugh, I don't…sign up for it…" Rookie muttered and Green Arrow just pats his back, unawake of the fact that the clone was scowling behind his mask.

* * *

"Wow, you sure take a lot of beating last night." Megan looked at Naruto with concern as he stumbles through the zeta tube with a few bandages and a lot of bruises, "Was it experiencing for you?"

"Ugh…" Naruto just groaned tiredly, heading for his bedroom.

"Was that my brother?" Superboy peeked out from the kitchen with a blink.

"Yes." Megan replied, "I think we should put his dinner in the microwave." The super-clone gives her a nod before he returns to the kitchen.

* * *

One week later, Naruto pull his red hoodie down with a nervous expression and he pick his orange backpack up off the bed before he step out into the hallway. In just a short time, his training become difficult since Dinah decide to step it up by teaching him how to use staffs and sometime she would bring different heroes to teach him how to use different weapons like Green Arrow with bow and arrows for example. He also gain some experience as Rookie when some certain heroes come by to pick him up for a night patrol and Batman told him that he will join Young Justice for a mission later. Naruto walk into the bay area and he look up to see his older brother as he work on his motorcycle before a large robot ball roll up to Superboy with a beep. The super-clone somehow bring it back from his last mission and Naruto find it weird since it was acting like an pet to Superboy.

"Jealous much?" Superboy smirked at the ball with a chuckle as the ball rock around before he pat it, "Alright, alright…" He noticed Naruto, "Morning, Naruto."

"Morning…" Naruto waved back before they hear their roomate's voice.

"Ready for school?" Megan flew to them with lunch bags with Kaldur, J'onn and Red Tornado in tow, "I made our lunches." She gave the bags to the clones.

"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance." J'onn spoke, "We want to wish you three well."

"Guess, it's not a Kryptonian thing." Superboy muttered.

"You may wish to change before you depart." Kaldur glanced at Megan.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit." Megan transformed her uniform into a red skirt with red mini-blouse over her white shirt and a pair of shin-high socks with black shoes. "What do you think? Can Megan M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?"

"Well…" Kaldur gulped.

"No." Naruto said, staring at her green skin.

"Just kidding." Megan rolled her eyes with a giggle, "Meet Megan Morse." She transform into an tanned girl before she look at the clones, "What's your new names?"

"My what?" Superboy asked.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado." J'onn transformed into a black man in business suit, "You could be a John, too."

"Pass." Superboy crossed his arms.

"Conner's always been my favorite name." Megan placed her hands on Superboy's left arm and the super-clone shrug his shoulders.

"A last name will also be required." Kaldur cupped his chin.

"Perhaps, Kent." J'onn said.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate." Megan smiled, "The late Kent Nelson."

"Ah, of course…" J'onn transformed back to his original form.

"Okay." Superboy, now known as Conner, muttered, "Sure. I guess it would be an honor or something."

"What about me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the adults, "Do I get a…last name or…?" J'onn was about to say something but…

"You're my brother so it's Kent too." Conner said with crossed arms and Naruto smile at him, causing him to look away embarrassingly.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt." Megan tilted her head at the said teenager's shirt, "You don't want to reveal your identity." Conner removes his shirt and Megan's cheeks heat up as soon as she stares at his bare-chest.

"Will this work?" Conner held his shirt out to her.

"Haha, works for me…" Megan giggled dreamily.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" The teenager put his shirt back on with a raised eyebrow and they can hear J'onn saying something about grow up so fast.

"Shouldn't I go to…same school with you two?" Naruto frowned as he follows his brother and Megan out of the base.

"Because you're younger than us." Megan replied, "But don't worry, our schools are close to each other…"

"…Ugh, I don't want…to be in eighth grade." The young clone muttered lowly.

* * *

It don't take long enough until they reach the high school first and there were few students, hanging around as they chat with each other. "Okay, Megan…" Megan exhaled out nervously with a hint of excitement in her tone, she have a lot of mixed feeling since it's the first day of Earth school and she glance over her shoulders to see the brothers. "Naruto, the middle school is two blocks away. Do you want us to…" Megan was about to say something but Conner suddenly turn his head away from them as soon as he see someone skating up to them.

"Ah, hey!" The skater cried out as Conner grab the back of his shirt and the teenager hold the skater up in air. Conner takes a look at the skater's shirt with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the skater's cry.

"Explain this." Conner touched the green shield symbol on the skater's shirt with his index finger.

"Why?" The skater gulped nervously.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" A voice called out to them and they look over to see a familiar faces that Naruto know, Mal and Karen. Mal narrows his eyes at Conner, "Put my man Marvin down."

"I don't think he likes my shirt." The skater, Marvin, whimpered.

"Your shirt's fine." Conner glanced at several shirts to see that they all have the symbol of Superman before he drop Marvin, "Everyone's shirt is fine."

"Someone's fine." Karen smirked and Mal walk up to Conner with a frown.

"Hi." Megan spoke to Marvin, "We're new. I'm Megan Morse. This is Conner Kent and…"

"Naruto, is that you?" Karen finally noticed Naruto, catching Mal's attention.

"Hello, Karen, Mal…" Naruto muttered, "It's good to…See you again…"

"Hey, your speech is improving." Mal said, "Well, beside the pauses."

"You know them?" Conner glanced at his surrogate brother and Naruto nod at him.

"You know this guy?" Mal frowned at Conner again.

"Yes, he's my…Big brother." Naruto grinned, causing several people to look between them with puzzled expression.

"We're adopted." Conner said flatly after he notice their expressions, thankful for Robin and Wally to come up with a plausible excuse.

"So, you're going to school with us?" Karen asked after she shook her head.

"No, I'm going…to middle school…" The young clone replied.

"Come on, I'll walk you there." Conner walked up to Naruto as he pats his shoulder, "Let's go." The young brother gives him a nod as he waves good-bye to the others and he quickly follows his older brother before he notice that a black-haired cheerleader introduce herself to Megan in the background.

"Don't think it's over." Mal hollered out to Conner, "I'm watching you."

* * *

After his brother drop him off at his school, Naruto feel so out of place as he wander in the hallway with many students until he find his classroom and he look around for any empty seats. He immediately find one in the back of the corner and he quietly take it before he look around to see that his classmates were chatting with each other in few groups. His eyes shift to the surface of his desk as soon as the bell ring loudly and he never thought it would be possible but he feels more alone.

* * *

Naruto immediately appear in front of the high school right away after his school ended and he looks around for his friends as the students exit the building. He wait for a while until Marvin notice him and he call out to him. "Hey, Naruto, right?" The said boy glanced at him, "You're looking for your bro and Megan?"

"Yes, do you know…Where they are?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they're over there." Marvin jabbed his thumb at the football field, "Megan is trying out for the cheerleader team and Conner's with her…Oh, hey, how was your first day?" His question caused the blonde to look down with a frown, "Ah, it sucks? Being a new guy can do that to you but cheer up, things will look up in a few days. Trust me, I know." Marvin dropped his skateboard down before he hop on it, "You can go ahead, I'm sure they don't mind as long as you don't bother anyone. See you around."

"Thank." The young clone raised his hand at the skater before he walk toward the football field and he notice Conner on the bleachers. The older clone spots him as Naruto walk up the stair to join him.

"How's school?" Conner asked.

"I don't…like it." Naruto replied and Conner opens his mouth to say something but the cheerleaders walk onto the field with Megan.

"Okay, Megan, you're up." The black-haired girl smiled at Megan.

Megan give her a nod before she start the cheering route, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzzting. Ow!" After she completed her route, she looks at the cheerleaders with hopeful eyes as they discuss to each other with whispers. The black-haired girl walk up to her as the other walk away, "How'd I do?"

"I thought you did great." The black-haired girl smiled with crossed arms, "And I'm really sorry about this." Suddenly, the cheerleaders dump the water on the yelping disguised Martian and Naruto can hear his brother's angry growl, following by a sound of something rip out. The young clone look down to see that Conner just rip two chucks out of the wooden bench and his older brother was about to run down but he suddenly tumble down the blenchers with a cry, it turn out that Megan send him a telepathic message to stop before it's too late. Everyone watch on as Conner fall down to the ground with a thud and Naruto cover his mouth with a stifled laughing, he don't know why he find it funny before the black-haired girl glance at Megan. "Sorry, it's a stupid initiation ritual…" She smirked at her fellow cheerleaders with a cocked eyebrow, "That I wish my teammates would abandon."

"Wait." Megan turned to the cheerleaders with a blink, "Initiation ritual?" She slapped her cheeks with a gasp, "Hello, Megan. That means I made the team…Um, I did, right?"

"You're a bumble bee, girl." Karen smiled.

"Thank you!" Megan cheered to herself, "Thank you!" She hugged the black-haired girl as the other cheerleaders joined in, "Thank you!"

"So, is that your boyfriend?" Karen glanced at the downed super-clone, "'Cause he's hot, but kind of a freak." Megan didn't give her a reply when she notices the young clone, coming down to help his brother up as he try to hold his laughter back.

"Naruto, when did you get here?" Megan asked before she gives him a beaming smile, "Did you saw me making it?"

"Y-Yes, hehe." Naruto can't hold it back as he laughed before he look at Conner, "Sorry…Heheheh." Conner just gives him a look before he punches his shoulder lightly with a grunt as if Conner was fine with it.

"You alright?" The black-haired girl asked Conner, "That was a nasty fall you take." Conner just nods at her before she turn to the young teenager, "Hi, I'm Wendy Harris."

"…H-H-Hello…" Naruto looked down shyly.

"This is his little brother and my friend, Naruto Kent." Megan introduced him.

"I know, I heard everything this morning." Wendy replied as one of the cheerleaders gave Megan a towel, "Anyway, the practices are on Tuesday and Thursday after school. We'll send you an E-mail for more detail. You should hurry and change your clothes before you get a cold."

"Thank." Megan smiled at her before she quickly hurry to the changing room while the cheerleaders leave the field, the clones don't have to wait long enough until Megan show up and Conner pick her textbooks up. "You're carrying my books?"

"What, you want them to get wet?" Conner held his hands up with a grumble and he walks away, never notice a smile on the disguised Martain.

* * *

Batman walks into the viewing room of the Watchtower with a folder in his right hand and he stop right next to a male figure as they stare at the Earth through the large window. "We don't have something like that, Tony would be green with envy if he find out that I come up here." The person chuckled heartily before he glance at Batman, "I assume you don't bring me up here to show off…Is it something that you need my help with?"

"No, I bought you here because I don't trust your friends and to give you something that you need to know." Batman passed the folder to the figure and he waits until a shocked gasp escape the man's lips. "Someone somehow get their hand on your DNA and cloned it with other DNAs."

"I-I-I can't believe it…" The man mumbled.

"His name is Naruto and he's with a team that got him out of Cadmus." Batman continued, "I can't tell you whose team it is but I can assure you that they are good people. He is training to become a protector like us."

"…Is that so?" The man glanced at the dark knight, "It say here that you found him a few month ago, why did you wait until you tell me that?"

"Because we found another one with him, a clone of Superman and Superman don't react well." Batman said.

"Wait, what?" The man turned his head sharply, "Superman has a clone too?!" He rubbed his temples with a groan, "Why the hell do these people keep cloning us? First, there are Spiderman's clones, Wolverine's clone and now this! Ugh…I can't even…" He flips the page with a mumble before he widens his eyes at a certain word, "Metamutant?"

"First of his kind." Batman replied, "They spliced X-gene and metagene into his DNA. So far, we know that he have healing factor…"

"I see…" The figure chewed his lips, "…Say…If he have my DNA, does that mean he have…?"

"Yes, he does." The dark knight nodded, "I checked it several times."

"Oh no, that means they…" The man paled.

"No, Naruto is only one that succeeds out of all clones and I did a lot of digging, they lost your DNA when their factory collapsed." Batman shook his head and the man release his breath.

"That's good…" The man sighed, "…I think I need some time to accept that…I mean, I'm not ready to…"

"I know, you can have all time you want." Batman cut him off, "But knows that, I'm not going to tell Naruto anything until you want me to and he really want some answers about himself. I believe he is going through something and it is frustrating him lately. I stress you to come up with an answer before it's too late because…" He turned the page in the folder to reveal something to the man, "We don't want him to fall into their hands."

"Oh, my god…" The man dropped the folder with widened eyes, "T-T-That have to be some kind of joke…"

"No, I'm sorry." Batman placed his hand on the man's shoulder with a frown.

"…T-T-Thank…I-I-I'm going back, you don't have to show me the way, I know the way…" The man walked toward the teleporter, still in shock. "Thank again for let me know that…"

"You deserve it after everything." Batman turned back to the window and one of few people that he respect just leave the Watchtower without saying a word.

* * *

Naruto tumble backward with a painful groan as he roll across the platform after he received a roundkick from Dinah and the young clone climb up on his limbs with pants, it have been two weeks after the first day of school and his training become more and more tougher lately. "Your opponents won't let you take a breath!" Dinah dropped her heel on his back, causing him to kiss the floor again. She hop over Naruto's swinging leg, "You always try to sweep someone out every time you fall down. You need to break the pattern!" Naruto attempt to tackle her down but she dodge it with sidestep, quickly kick him in back. "And less tackle, it won't help you if you go up against someone with abilities." She frowned, "I thought I teach you better than that, haven't you been paying attention or did you forget what we have been teaching you? Oliver and Elongated Man mentioned that you have been unfocused during the patrol and acting weird lately."

The young clone slowly gets up on his knees with his head hanging down and he never notice that Kaldur walk into the training room with Conner, Megan and Wally, there were a lot of emotions storming trough him and it have been taking tax on him. Wally was about to make a crack but Naruto suddenly snarl at Dinah with a roar. "JUST SHUT UP!" He smashed his fist against the floor, "I NEVER ASKED FOR THAT!"

"Naruto…" Dinah looked at him with widened eyes, taken back by his sudden reaction.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT, BE A HERO?!" Naruto roared, "JUST TELL ME! IS IT BECAUSE I'M AN METAMUTANT?! IS IT?!"

"Wha…?!" Kaldur uttered and the team stared at him in shock, they were unawake of his unique status.

"Naruto, it's not because of that." Dinah said, "We're training you because we care about you and…"

"NO!" The young clone threw his right arm out, "YOU ALL DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I FEEL! ARGH!"

"That's enough, if you keep it up, I will…" The blonde trainer frowned deeply.

"DO WHAT, DO WHAT?!" Naruto cut her off again, "JUST BACK OFF! I'M OUT OF HERE!" He stomped past the shocked teenagers and Dinah stared at him with widened eyes.

"Naruto…" Conner grabbed his brother's shoulder, only to have it smack away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The young clone shouted with fierce glare before he storm off and everything were silence in the hideout for a while.

"…So…I guess team-building exercises is off for today?" Wally rubbed his head sheepishly and Dinah was about to say something but she receive an incoming message from the Watchtower within her communication device.

"Yeah…" Dinah muttered, "I gotta go, duty call…" She glanced at the Young Justice team, "I know what you are going to do but I think Naruto want to be left alone for a while. Will you let him know that I want to talk him when I get back?"

"Yes." Wally said, "…Hey, do you know about his…"

"We do know about his metamutant status." Dinah replied, "We don't tell you that because it's up to him…Is that a problem with you?"

"No, no, not at all." Wally held his hands up with a headshake and Black Canary nod at them before she head for the teleporter.

* * *

The sulking clone end up sitting under the tree in a public park and he pull his legs up to his chest as he watch some people wander around, enjoying the day in their own way. Naruto lean his head back against the tree trunk with closed eyes, he don't mean to explode in front of them but he feel like they deserve it and it also make him feel guilty for thinking that. "Ugh…" Naruto messed his hair up, what the hell is wrong with him? Is it because he crack under the pressure or was it because he get really frustrating for not getting any answers about his 'birth' situation? He releases a quiet growl, directing toward himself.

"Naruto?" A voice called out and he look up to see Wendy, she wears a white t-shirt with grey shorts and a pair of sneakers. She was doing a jog until she saw Naruto and she immediately notices his upsetting expression when he growl to himself quietly. "You okay?"

"Leave me alone." Naruto looked down at the soil and the black-haired teenager stare at him for a while before she sits down next to him, she can't just leave him there and she want to help him out with something because it's the right thing to do.

"Nah, can't do that." Wendy glanced at him with a hum, "You look like you need someone to lend their ear." She winked, "I'm your gal. Come on, just tell me what's wrong…Please?"

"…I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do…" The young teenager said softly after a few moments of silence, "They said that I should be like them and they never ask me if that's what I want to be…I feel so pressured…So confusing…So…So…Angry…I-I don't ask for that…Because I…I don't know if that is what I was born into that…Is that my reason?"

"Um, who are they? Your family? The one that adopted you?" Wendy tilted her head unsurely as the young teenager nodded, "Oh…Do your family happen to be the family of doctors or cops?"

"Something likes that…" Naruto buried his head into his arms, "I don't know if I can be like them…To be part of something…They keep telling me that I will be like them and they teach me many thing…Too much and…"

"Are you afraid that you can't keep it up or live up to their expectations?" Wendy asked, she often hears about that from some shows and books.

"…Maybe…" The clone whispered, "I don't know…It's too confusing…Everything…"

"Ah, life is always." The teenager smiled, "And that's okay to be confusing because you're still young and there's no need for you to figure it out right now." Naruto looked at her puzzlingly, "You said something about reason, right? It sound like you needs a reason to be a part of something and I think you shouldn't have to think deeply about it right now because it's not your only choice. When you become older, you will find more choices and it's all up to you to make this choice…To be a part of your family business or to be something else. It will take a lot of time until you find your own reason and it's not something that can come to you like a lightning, it really takes a lot of time." She messed his hair up, "Get it?" Naruto nod quietly, "Feeling better?"

"…A little…" Naruto muttered, "I feel really bad for yelling at them…I don't mean to…"

"Ouch, look like you have to do a lot of apologies to make up for it." Wendy cringed, "I guess you must hit your puberty and going through a rebellion phase right now."

"Yeah…" Naruto replied before he look up to her puzzlingly, "Wait, what's puberty?"

"…Um, that's something you have to ask your family about…" Wendy laughed nervously before she clear her throat, "I better head home before it's too late, will you be okay?"

"Yes, my home isn't this far…" The young clone said, "I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"Alright, hope you feel better soon." Wendy stood up as she stretching her arms out, "See you around." She wink at him before she take off to finish her jog and Naruto watch her back for a while until she vanish around the corner, he don't know that a faintly blush form across his cheeks.

After few hours, Naruto decide to go home and he walks over to the entrance of the park but something catches his eyes. An attractive goth older teenager with long wild raven hair lean against the bench next to an elderly man, feeding the pigeons, and she blow a bubble gum before their eyes meet unexpectedly. The goth girl's eyes crack up in a smile and she wiggle her right fingers at him in a flirty way, causing him to look away shyly with a red face. He can hear her heartily giggle as he rush out of the park, he don't know why this person catch his eyes or why he feel weird about it.

* * *

Naruto enter the Mount Justice and he immediately know that something was off as soon as he saw the members of Justice League helping the Young Justice members out, the teenagers seems to be little shakily with some scratches. "Naruto, there you are." Robin called out to him as soon as Batman finished check up on him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Two androids attacked us when you were out." Robin explained, "And get that, they both look like Red Tornado…" He looked away with a deep frown, "He's gone, Red Tornado went with them."

"Oh…" The young clone glanced at the others, "Are you and others okay?" Robin barely nods and Naruto notice Dinah walking toward him, he remembers what happened early and it makes him feel lousy.

"Naruto…" Dinah stood in front of the said boy.

"I'm sorry." Naruto suddenly said as he rubbed his left forearm, "I-I don't mean to…"

"No, I'm sorry." Dinah held her hand up to him as the young clone blink once, "I have been pushing you too hard for a while with all these trainings and non-stop fieldworks. I admit I forget that you were 'born' not long time ago and it might make you upset because you don't understand anything and we neglected that…" She placed her hand on his shoulder with a gentle expression, "We don't know why Cadmus create you in first place but we know one thing, they may plan to use you for some nefarious plot and we want to change that by teaching you the meaning of protector, a hero…I want you to know that the reason why we have been hard on you during the trainings is not because of your metamutant status but because we want you to be safe. We have lost some of good people in the past and we don't want any of you end up on the list."

"I know, but…" The young clone looked down with a small frown, "I don't know if I can be like you…What if I'm not good enough…I…"

"True, you won't be like me." Dinah said as he looks down sadly before she says something that changes his expression, "Because you're you and you might be better than me, better than any of us but that's up to you." She smiled, "If you allow us to, we can set up schedule from breaks to fieldworks and we can help you figuring things out. What do you say?"

"…Yeah…" Naruto's lips lifted up into a small smile and Dinah was about to say something but Batman walk up to her.

"Black Canary, we are going to have a meeting about what happened here and to chose a 'den mother'." Batman spoke and Dinah gave him a nod since they already checked the Young Justice team. They were about to walk away but Naruto stop them as soon as he remembered something else.

"Wait, I want to know something…" Naruto looked up to them, "What's puberty? I was told that I just hit it…"

"…"

"…" They stared at him before Batman power-walk toward the Zeta tube, following by Black Canary.

"…So…" Robin turned his head to the confusing clone after few minutes of awkward silence, "You're metamutant? That would make you the first one, right?"

"Um, yes, I guess?" Naruto muttered.

"Cool." Robin smirked at him, causing the young clone to smirk back with a puzzled blink.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of I Am…! Love it? Hate it?**

 **I want to make a little warning in the near-future about Naruto's power, you can skip it if you want to…Naruto's power is kinda OP but it have some drawbacks. Just to let you know that in case…**

 **So far, we have seen Naruto starting his training, his debut as Rookie for fieldwork, some of his first experience. Before anyone say it, the reason why Naruto don't join Young Justice for any missions is because he don't have any experience yet so they have to train him and send him out on fieldwork with some heroes…Which lead us to what you just saw at the near ending of this chapter.**

 **Rookie: That is just his temporary appearance, meaning that he will go through some changes like some certain people, Robin/Nightwing for example. Love it? Hate it?**

 **We also see some Marvel characters that make appearances in this chapter like FF and Spider-man cameo!**

 **Who was this man that met Batman in the Watchtower? Who are the other two people and why do Batman don't want them to get Naruto? Who know? What's that, you want a hint? Well…I can say these three people consider to be popular in some certain circles…That's your hint!**

 **What will happen in next chapter? Will Naruto finally join Young Justice for the missions? Will we find out who are his 'parents' or will we have to wait longer? Will someone explain puberty to him?! We'll may find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash can so the janitor will get rid of it.**


	3. Joining A Small League

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Originally, I was going to surprise everyone with mass update but some guests (I think it must be one same person) just suddenly spamming a lot of 'update' and non-relating reviews so I have no choice to send one update to let you all know that from now onward, if there is any reviews that only said 'update' or anything relate to this, they will be deleted. I don't mind if it's just one time but many at same time is not good thing because I have to stop writing and delete these spams.**

 **Please be patience and do not spam 'update' or asking me to update any stories, it take a lot of time.**

 **The reason why it take longer is because the hard drive have been wipe out, meaning all the working chapters are gone and I have to write everything from scratch again. Remember that I said there was some problem with laptop all of sudden because of a hard drive? Well, I have to switch to new hard drive and everything have been wiped out (Good thing I took hitatus before that happened), it kinda set me back for a while until I finally get back in the flow…Only to delay again for another month…Long story short, I man up and confess to a girl who I like for years, only to be rejected because of no 'communication'. Yeah, so heartbroken for a while…And there's a little personal issues but that's all I can say for now.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of DM: I Am.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Marvel, DC or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Joining A Small League**

* * *

It only have been a day after the invasion of unknown androids and disappearance of Red Tornado and the veteran heroes were repairing the base while others tend to the Young Justice team, who were still shaken up after the event. Wally sigh to himself as soon as Green Arrow placed a bowl of pretzels in front of him, "Thanks…But no, thank."

"Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin frowned.

"Exactly!" The young speedster glared at the bowman and Green Arrow pick the bowl up, only to have it snatched by Wally. "Leave the bowl." He tossed a handful into his mouth.

"I thought you…" Naruto looked at the speedster confusingly, "Don't want it…"

"Slush, you!" Wally ate more, "You have no idea what we went through yesterday! I almost died!"

"You knew?!" Conner suddenly grabbed Kaldur by his collar as Batman quickly took a step back, catching everyone's attention. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'Gann!"

"Conner, what are you doing?" Megan flew toward them.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Superboy growled angrily.

"You knew?!" Robin stood up with his teammates.

"And didn't tell us?" Wally frowned.

"I sought to protect the team from…" Kaldur attempted to explain but Artemis cut him off.

"Protect us from what?" She placed fists on her hip with a deep frown, "Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"You almost died!" Conner looked at Megan over his shoulder.

"Enough." Batman spoke sternly with a glare, causing Conner to release Kaldur as everyone turned their attention to him. "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors." He turned his head to Captain Marvel, "Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Captain Marvel grinned widely and the young heroes traded looks with each other.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna…" Conner threatens Kaldur with a whisper before Batman approaches them.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League." The dark knight narrowed his eyes, "That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us." He gestured at newspaper hologram as it popped up, "I have another assignment for this team."

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla gorilla?" Wally read the headline out loud before Robin turn to Batman.

"Batman, please!" The boy wonder groaned, "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wile ape chase!"

"I never joke about the mission." Batman replied seriously, "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." He looked at Kaldur, "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." Naruto watched the team walked past Kaldur angrily before Batman come up to him, "Naruto, suit up and go with them."

"…Huh?" Naruto blinked at him owlishly, "I'm going with…Them on this mission?" The dark knight just leave without any reply and the young clone scratch his head nervously, if that's the case then it's his first mission with the team. Why does he have a weird feeling that things will go array since the team are having some problem.

* * *

"You're coming with us?" Robin asked Captain Marvel as the Young Justice board up in Megan's spaceship before he notice Naruto walking up to them in his Rookie outfit and the adult nod at him.

"Sure!" Captain Marvel smiled beamingly, "We'll have a blast." He patted Naruto's shoulder, "Right, Rookie?"

"Um…" Naruto glanced between them, he don't know what to say in this situation as the adult lead him into the spaceship.

"Translation, he blames us for Red Fiasco." Robin muttered to Wally bitterly, "Doesn't trust us." They looked at Kaldur before walk inside Bio-ship.

"It's a big club." Wally replied.

* * *

The Bio-ship fly over the jungle within India at night and it land down as Robin and Artemis drop down to the ground, scanning their surrounding before the ship touch down then the Young Justice step out with one veteran hero. "All clear." Robin said.

"Switch to stealth and we'll review mission parameters." Aqualad ordered his team as his uniform darken.

"Parameters?" Kid Flash pressed his symbol to change his uniform's color scheme, "We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

"It's recon." The boy wonder glared, "We know what to do." He walked off with Kid Flash.

"Kid, Robin…" Kaldur called out to them.

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us." Robin scowled at Aqualad before Kid Flash finish his sentence.

"Or did you forget that like you forget to tell us about the mole?" The speedster put his goggle on before running off with Robin.

"Come on." Superboy took hold of Miss Martian's arm, "I'll keep you safe." Megan yank her arm away from him with a glare before she cross her arms angrily, speaking to him through telepathy. "I just wanna protect you." He said before Artemis storm up to him.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" The scowling arrowette poked him with her bow, "I'm not sure if your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." The girls walked off in other direction before Superboy shift his eyes to Aqualad.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Superboy growled, "You're supposed to be in charge."

"I am…" Kaldar attempted to say something but Superboy turn away from him.

"Come on, Naruto." Conner grabbed his fellow clone, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Let's go!"

"Wa…" Rookie looked at his older brother confusingly before Superboy suddenly leap away from Aqualad and Captain Marvel with Rookie in tow.

"Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" Captain Marvel looked down to Aqualad and his respond was just a deep sigh.

* * *

Naruto feel so awkward as he listen to his big brother's complains for a while, the clone of Superman stomp ahead of him with another huff. "Why don't Megan understand that I want to protect her?!" Conner threw his hands up, "Isn't that a normal thing to do as a boyfriend?!" He sharply spin around to his young brother, "Or am I wrong?!"

"I…" Naruto stared at him bewilderingly, "I don't know?"

"Unh!" Superboy turned away from him, throwing his hands up again. Naruto was about to say something but a giant rhino suddenly charge toward him and it tackle him away from the older clone. Superboy was about to help him but several giant wolves pounce on him and they didn't know that they were watched by an albino wolf above them.

Rookie quickly evade another ram as he roll to his feet and he take a good look at the rhino, somehow it appear to be mutated. There were a few exposed muscles around its' body, two yellow eyes and its horn was two times larger than a average rhino's horn but what stand out most to him is a odd collar around its neck.

The rhino give out a bellow as it charge at him and Rookie jump at right side, quickly drawing his expanding staff. The blonde clone wait until the charging creature get closer before he use the staff as an vault, landing on rhino's back and he hold on for his life as the rhino buck slightly, ramming into trees and boulders as an attempt to dislodge the young clone off its back. Rookie quickly glance at Superboy out of the corner of his eyes, the said boy was wrestling with a white wolf. The black-cladded hero nearly fall off when the rhino plow through few trees but he manage to keep his grip and he need to come up with some plan before he end up becoming a pancake. He spot a rocky cliff and the young clone force the rhino to charge toward the wall by pulling its head, he quickly dove off as soon as it ram into the wall loudly.

"Oh, come on…" Naruto muttered to himself as the creature turn to him, shaking the chucks of rock off its head. 'I wasn't trained for that!' Once again, he jumps on the charging creature's back and the rodeo resume as the blonde tried to come up with different plan. It went on for a while until he feel a familiar tickle in his mind before he hear his teammates' voices but his focus was on the rhino, one mistake and he'll slip under the wild rhino's hooves. He get some bit of conversation, Captain Marvel have been caught and that he's in charge whatever they like it or not. Rookie's hands tightened around the collar before he blink at it, it was only one thing that kept catching his eyes and it was kinda out of place. 'What if…?' Rookie quickly jam his staff under the collar before he pull the end of staff down, forcing it to rip the collar off and just like that, the rhino halt its' rampage. He carefully slides off the creature's back and the rhino walk off into the wild before he turn to see his brother still taking the wolf on. "Superboy, the collar!"

"Get it." Superboy grunted out, quickly yanking the collar off the wolf's neck and the giant white wolf halt its attacks as it look at the older clone before it rub up against him. "Guess I get another new friend." They receive a quick message from Megan, a location. "Come on." Superboy races off into the forest with the wolf and Rookie in tow.

* * *

They stand in front of a wall of a hidden base and Superboy hear Aqualad's voice in his head before he break though the wall with one punch. Rookie stares at an odd sight, a brain in a machine and an giant gorilla with gating gun before the wolf tackle the roaring gorilla. Kid Flash follow it up with a kick to the creature's face, quickly evade the bullets then Robin deliver a double kick to the creature's face before Miss Martian fling him up and smashing him down on floor. The gorilla turn around, only to get hit by a staff, courtesy of Rookie, and the creature attempt to attack him but Superboy attempt to attack him with a hammer fist. The gorilla avoid it by jumping backward, shooting his weapon at Superboy and it knock him back down on his back. The creature's back suddenly explode before he look over his shoulder to see Artemis and she rain explosive arrow at him with Robin's assist.

On other side, Aqualad was taking Brain on before the villain realizes he was surrounding by the Young Justice as Aqualad quickly freed Captain Marvel from restriction on table. "Thanks!" Marvel grinned as he quickly break the collar from a tiger, "Now, one good turn deserves another."

"Try it." Superboy cracked his knuckles after the gorilla roared savagely, "I hate monkeys."

"No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." Brain spoke to the gorilla as its body open up to bring out many weapons while the team watch on, "Au revoir, mes amis."

"Get down!" Kid Flash warned his team as everyone tensed up right before the light went out and when it comes back on, the villain and his partner were gone. "Wait, that big weapon thing was…" He muttered puzzlingly, "A light switch?!" Several members trades looks with each other.

* * *

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis asked Kid Flash as the team return to Bio-ship.

"One word." Kid Flash put a red beret on his head, "Souvenir."

"Two words." The arrowette walked faster, "Gorilla lice."

"Huh?" The speedster quickly removes the beret, "Oh, man! Uhh!"

"That's the last of the collars?" Captain Marvel petted the tiger as soon as Aqualad removed the last collar and the creature growl affirmation. "And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" Another growl, "Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." He watches on with a grin as the tiger run off, "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny."

"The rest of the pack is gone." Superboy scratched the wolf's chest, "What are you still doin' here?"

"I think he wants to stay with you." Megan smiled.

"Can I keep him?" Conner asked.

"First the sphere, now this beast?" Wally laughed, "Dude, you sure make a habit of collectin' strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." The Martian looked at her secret boyfriend fondly, sharing a telepathic link with him.

"Well, he's gonna need a name." Kid Flash glanced at the wolf, "How's about Krypto?"

"Pass." Conner chuckled as the wolf growled.

"Besides, isn't that taken?" Megan replied.

"So what do you think of your first mission?" Artemis asked Naruto.

"I don't do…" Naruto turned his head to her, "Much, beside taking…This rhino on…"

"Well, yeah…" The arrowette rubbed her neck, "It wasn't supposed to go down like that." She patted his shoulder, "But don't worry, there's always next mission and you might do a lot of work, who know?"

"Yeah…" The blonde muttered quietly.

"Look, I need to know." Robin said to Aqualad, "Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

Aqualad glance at his teammates, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"What?!" Artemis replied, "You can't trust him!"

"I do not." Kaldur said, "It seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded." Robin frowned, "But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes." Aqualad nodded, "As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"Hate to say it, but…" The boy wonder looked down with a sigh, "Makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down." Kaldur said.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Wally raised his hand up and everyone raised their hands right away.

"Guess it's unanimous." Captain Marvel patted Kaldur's shoulder as he gave him a handshake before he walk away from the group, "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asked.

"Nope, gotta fly." Captain Marvel took off into the sky and the team step into the ship before it takes off in different direction.

* * *

Naruto walk with Conner and Megan early in morning, it have been a week after his first mission with Young Justice. "Do you have cheerleading practice after school today?" Conner asked Megan.

"No, why?" Megan smirked at him, "Thinking about taking me out on a date?"

"Yes, is that okay with you?" Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"It has been a while since we had a date." The Martian kissed her boyfriend on lips and the sight make Naruto feel so awkward. Thankful, it was short-lived when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Morning, guys." They looked back to see Wendy with a smile.

"Hello, Wendy." Megan smiled back, "I don't expect to see you before school." The ravenette nodded, she also doesn't expect to run into them before school.

"Hey." Conner grunted.

"G-G-Good morning…" Naruto greeted shyly as his head dip slightly, he don't know why he feel nervous or why his heart just speed up as soon as he saw her. He didn't notice an inaudible gasp from Megan.

"Hey, Naruto." Wendy messed the blonde's hair playfully, "Your bro walking you to your school?"

"Not this time." The older brother shook his head lightly, "I have a test in first period so I have to study a bit beforehand."

"Oh, what subject?" The ravenette asked curiously.

"Math." Conner grimaced before he glances at his young brother, "You can go ahead if you want to."

"Nah, I'll walk…A bit." Naruto shook his head at him, his eyes flicked to Wendy unnoticeable.

"Alright." The older clone shrugged his shoulders as they kept walking, the girls chat a bit about a tv show while the boys half-listen or trying to figure something out in Naruto's case.

* * *

After biding the group a bye wave, Naruto walk toward his school and he spot a parent dropping their child off as they laugh about something. His eyes shift to a group of friends chatting together and a uncomfortable frown form on his lip, Naruto never make any friends since he started school and he kept things to himself because he don't know how to interact with students and he also feel out of place, due to his struggle with his identity.

A warning bell ring out and Naruto glance around as the students enter the school before he make a rushed decision…He ditch his school.

* * *

Naruto end up wandering aimlessly in the town, having no foggiest idea what to do at the moment and there were not a lot of people out. He don't know how long it have been since he cut school and he snap out of his thoughts as he come across something strange.

Standing in front of him was a young girl, a year young than him, and she has a black bobcut with an ace hairclip, black lipstick and black beady eyes. She wear a white-and-black leotard with an ace symbol near her right shoulder, a pair of purple boots and her attire make her stand out. The girl was staring at something through the window and Naruto peek at the place, it was an arcade.

"Um, are you thinking…" Naruto opened his mouth without thinking it first, "About going in?"

The girl's eyes flicked to him then back to the arcade, "…No money." Her voice was very quiet and low, it's as if she hasn't spoken for a long time.

"I do…" He said, "I can pay…If you…Want to." He usually receives his allowance from Justice League, like Conner and Megan, and he save them up because he don't know what to use them for, beside foods and supplies.

"…What do you want?" The girl asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed at him deadly.

"Nothing." Naruto shook his head, "Just…Um…You kinda look…Lonely…" The girl turned her body fully to him with a stern staring, "I want to…Do something for you."

"Oh." She turned her head back to the window for a moment then she look back to him with a small nod, "Ok, you can pay." She walk into the arcade and the blonde follow her in as he fish some dollars out of his pocket.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde boy insert dollar into the token machine, "What's your name?"

"…Ace." The girl muttered quietly, "My name's Ace."

"What do you…" Naruto glanced at the games, "Want to play?"

"I don't know…" Ace replied, "It's my first time."

"Me too…" He said before he point at a dance machine, "What about this one?" The girl took a glance at the machine before she gives him another small nod and they start to step on the pads, matching some moves on the screen. They would play three more rounds before switching to different games.

* * *

"Why do you…Dress like that?" Naruto asked Ace as they eat pizza at the table in the arcade's cafeteria, he have tried to ask some questions about her and she would just clam up at some certain questions with a scowl like when he asked her where she come from.

"It's all I have." Ace muttered, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Is it for…" He paused for a bit, "Halloween or something?" There were some stores that selling Halloween things and he still can't figure out why they were selling it so early since October is just three weeks away.

"Something." She said bitterly and he decides to back off for now. They eat few more slices until the pizza were gone and he was about to ask her if she want to play another game but he notice her staring at something and he follow the direction of her gaze to a claw machine.

"Wanna play?" Naruto pointed at the machine.

"No." Ace shook her head slightly, "I was looking at this thing…" She pointed at a unique light-brown teddy bear, it was just a head, with buttons for eyes, attached to small blanket.

"You want it?" He glanced at her.

"…No, I don't…" She muttered after an prolong of silence, "It's stupid…"

Naruto stare at her before he walk up to the machine, "Alright, I'll get it…For you…" He insert two coins then playing the game as Ace walk up to his side.

"I said I don't want it." Ace muttered halfheartedly, "Why are you getting it for me?"

"Because…" The claw grabbed the bear before it carry over to the opening case, dropping it in then the young boy take it out and he hand it over to her. "We're friend."

"…F-Friend?" Ace's head jerk slightly as she took the bear from him, "We're friend?"

"Aren't we?" Naruto smiled nervously, somewhat hopeful.

"…Yeah, we are…" Ace rubbed her thumbs over the bear's face before she bit her lip, "I-I never have a friend before."

"You do now…" He rubbed his head and the girl glance at him again before they resume wandering around in the arcade then leaves the place.

* * *

"I better go." Naruto said to Ace as soon as he spots the town clock, it was an hour after the end of school.

"You're going now?" Ace dipped her head lowly to hide her frown from him, "Why?"

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head, "I have to…Do some projects."

"…Will you come again tomorrow?" She asked quietly as her arms tighten on her teddy bear against her chest.

"Yes, right here?" Naruto gestured at the park with a nod.

"At ten?" Ace looked up to him and the blonde pause, he have school tomorrow…

"Yes, ten AM." He can skip it again, "See you tomorrow." He waved to her before he walks away from her.

"…See you tomorrow." Ace whispered. One odd thing about her is that she never met his eyes even once and Naruto didn't notice it the whole time.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Robin raised his hand to the said person with a tiny smirk as he enters the living room, "Where have you been?"

"School." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Really?" The boy wonder crossed his arms, his smirk widened.

"Really…" The young clone shifted his balance, feeling nervous in his stomach. "…I was at sch…"

"Your school called and everyone knows." Robin chuckled as the blonde boy gulped, "You are so busted!"

"I-I gotta go…" Naruto take a step back, only to have his back bump into something and he slowly look behind to see Dinah and Young members.

"Go where?" Dinah asked with crossed arms.

"…N-n-nowhere?" He replied lamely.

"You better have a good reason for skipping school." The trainer frowned at him sternly as the boy remain quiet, "Well?!"

"…Just feel like it." Naruto whispered lowly but she heard it.

"You decide to play hooky because you feel like it?" Dinah hissed, "Really? Really?!" Something about her tone seems to upset him for some reason.

"Yes, really." He frowned slightly, "Why do you care? It's not…Your business."

"You…" The blonde woman pinched the bridge of her nose with another hiss, "You can't skip it because that is your education! Do you have any idea how it'll affect your record? Or how much you have make some people worried?!" She looked at him with hands on her hip, "You're grounded, your training will be doubled and no allowance for one week."

"Ouch, that'll gotta hurt." Wally joked, only to receive an elbow to stomach from Artemis as she give him a small glare.

"You can't ground me!" Naruto shoot her a dagger.

"I can and I just did!" Dinah replied sternly.

"Well, you can't!" The blonde boy threw his hands up, "You're just…An trainer, not my parent!"

Dinah draw a sharp inhale before Conner step up as he narrow his eyes at his brother, "Naruto, she might not be your mother but I am your brother." The blonde clone turned to him, "Like she said, you're grounded." The super-clone stopped his brother as soon as he attempts to open his mouth, "Go to your room and cool off." The blonde clone attempt to say something again but Conner's eyes narrowed deeply.

"UGH!" Naruto stormed off to his room.

"…So I guess no team exercise today?" Wally whispered to Artemis and she didn't give him an response.

* * *

A knock draw Naruto's attention as Megan floats into his room with a plate in her hand and she place it on his desk. "Here's your dinner, it's salmon and baked potato." Megan looked at Naruto as he turns away from her on his bed before she sits down on the edge of his bed, "I know you're mad right now but you did something wrong and they have right to punish you." He just grunted at her, "Don't like it? Too bad, just deal with it for now." She looked at him again, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"…No." Naruto muttered.

"Okay then…" Megan stood up, "I'll come back to get the plate later." She walks to the doorway before she stops to glance over her shoulder, "To you, Dinah may be just a trainer but she does care about you, you know that, right?" With that, she leaves his room and the blonde boy lies there for a moment before he gets up to eat his dinner.

* * *

Oliver walks into the control room of Watchtower and he notice Dinah as she sit at a table, rubbing her temples with a quiet mutter. "What's eating you?" He takes a seat next to her.

"Naruto." Dinah placed her arms on table with a sigh, "We have another fight."

"Ah." Oliver hummed, "About what?"

"He plays hooky today because he 'feels like it'." She used air quote, "So I grounded him and he didn't take it well. He said I can't do that because I'm a trainer, not his parent." She groaned out, "I don't know where that comes from!" Oliver scoot back a little as she start to vent out angrily for a while, "…Do he have any idea how important it is for him to have education or his record?! He can't just go and skip school for no reason, beside just feeling like it!"

"If I remember right, we both ditch school few times before when we were his age…" Green Arrow said before he quickly cough into his fist as Dinah give him a glare, "Eh, do you think he's in his rebellion phase?"

"What do you mean?" Dinah raised her eyebrow.

"Didn't you tell me that he just hit his puberty?" Oliver said as she gave him a nod, "Normally, teenagers at his age would start to rebelling against authority figures, usually their parent."

"…Wait, are you saying he…" The blonde woman looked to her boyfriend, "Me?"

"You have been around with them most of time and he must see you as his mother figure in his mind, even if he doesn't know it." Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"That's gotta be crazy thing you ever say in your life…" Dinah shook her head with her hand on forehead.

"Crazier than this time I dared Hawkeye, aka Purple Arrow the cheap knock-off, to have a chicken fight with our bows because he was ripping me off?" Oliver smirked.

"…Aren't you the one who copy him in first place?" She looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, in my defense, I was stuck on island for years!" Green Arrow held his hands up, "How the hell should I know if there was another bowman with trick arrows running around?" Dinah roll her eyes at him as she think more on Naruto's situation.

* * *

The next day, Conner escorts his brother to his school and he glance at the blonde boy, he was still quiet since yesterday or just grunt annoyingly when he tell him to come home straight from school. 'Now I know how some people feel.' Conner sighed mentally, why can't Cadmus make Naruto older so he doesn't have to deal with these problems?!

Naruto, on other hand, have to come up with something to escape from his brother because he promise Ace that he'll show up today and it would take about two hours to reach the town's square on foot, which mean he have to leave right now. He glance at the road and he see a rig truck heading their way as he remember some tricks that Johnny taught him. "…Is that Megan over there, making out with someone?" Naruto pointed at something behind Conner.

"…WHAT?!" Conner quickly spun around with widened eyes, only to stare at group of young confusing teenagers stare back with blinks as they walk past him. "Na…" He turned back to his brother, only to glare at empty air and he quickly look around until he see him running to other side of the road. He was about to chase him but the rig truck drive past him with a blaring horn and as it went by, his brother vanish. "…Dammit, Naruto!" Conner got across the road, looking for his brother.

* * *

Ace loiter at the square as the bystanders avoid her and her beady eyes scan each faces that appear in her range of view. A quiet, yet loud, tick can be hear from the town clock, only few minutes until ten and she pounce on the thought of Naruto. What if he's same like everybody who always tries to trick her for their personal agenda? What if he tricks her and won't show up today? What if he decide to be cruel to her if he find out her secret? What if…

"ACE!" She snap out of her thoughts as Naruto ran up to her, grabbing her hand before he drag her with him, "RUN!"

"NARUTO!" Ace looked over her shoulder to see a black-haired teenager chasing them with a scowl.

"What's going on?" She asked him as she start to run with him, "Who's that?"

"My brother." Naruto replied over his shoulder as they quickly turn around the corner then duck between alleyway and Conner just run past it, his tunnel vision prevent him from noticing the same alley. After a while, Naruto peek out before he looks back to her. "I think we're good. Sorry about that."

"Why was he chasing you?" Ace asked.

"Um…" The blonde boy scratched his head sheepishly, "Because I ditch school…Today and yesterday. He escort me today…But I run away."

"Oh…" They walked out into nearby park, "Were you supposed to go to school today?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he glanced at her, "But I wanna keep my promise. I come for you…Because you're my friend. I care about my friends."

"…You come for me?" Ace muttered, "Really?"

"Yes, really." He nodded again, "I want to…Spend whole day with…My friend today. I'll go to school tomorrow." The blonde boy looked at her, "What do you want…To do right now?"

The ravenette cast her gaze to a swinging set, "…I want to swing."

"Ok, I'll push." Naruto said as Ace sit on a swing and he start to push her while doing his best to getting knows his new friend more as he told her a bit about himself, beside some certain secrets. He know he'll get in trouble again when he get home but he don't regret it at all.

For once in her short life, Ace feels like a normal girl instead of a human experiment of Cadmus.

* * *

"Again?!" Dinah crossed her arms as Naruto stand in front of her, "I can't believe you did it again! Because of your action today, the principal want to have a meeting between her and your parent to give you your punishment officially!"

"Whatever." Naruto looked away with a scoff, "Who'll gonna show…Up as my parent? No one…"

"I am going." The frowning blonde woman said as the young clone looked at her with most of his teammates, "We are going to meet her in an hour."

"You?" The blonde boy frowned, "You're my tr…"

"Yes, me." Dinah cut him off, "From now onward, I am officially your and Conner's foster mother."

"What?!" Naruto cried out with Conner at same time.

"I talked to Batman and he agreed, you need someone to look after you two." She said with fists on her hip, "It's temporary until we find you a home, but until then, I am your mother and if you don't like it, suck it up." She looked away from shocked blonde boy to equally-shocked super-clone, "We also are going to meet your principal after his about you skipping school today."

"Wait, what?" Conner clears the webcob out of his head, "I missed school because Naruto…"

"You should have call." Dinah halt him with a stern glare, "Get ready and come with me right now."

"…Thank, Naruto…" The scowling super-clone punched Naruto's shoulder with a glare before Naruto punch him back then he punch back and they start to fight with each other.

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!" The blonde woman suddenly grabbed their ears, dragging the crying clones with her as they plead with her to release them while the bewildered team watches on.

"…Hello, blackmail." Robin chortled to himself.

* * *

In a dim-lit kitchen of an apartment, a man was sitting at the table as he read through a file over and over before his eyes shift to a picture of Naruto. It has been almost two and half months after he discovered that he have a clone and he still can't wrap his mind around it, not to mention his 'mothers' and metamutant status. Batman have secretly keep him update on Naruto's life and he were told that he have been acting out a bit lately like skipping school two days in row.

'He needs a stable lifestyle and a childhood.' He thought, it doesn't sit well with him knowing that they are training him to be a protector without giving him a chance to make a decision or sending him out on a black ops mission, even if he's his clone. 'A clone who want to know his parent…' He already has made a decision that will affect everything but he knows it's the right thing to do…He give out a heavy sigh, why does his life have to get complicated?

"I hope I won't regret it." He muttered to himself.

* * *

One week and half went by as Naruto watch Kaldur and Robin, trading blows, with Captain Marvel and Zatara before the leader and second-in-commander notice Conner and Megan as they walk together happily with Wolf following them. "You know they're a couple, right?" Robin whispered to Kaldur as Naruto walk up to them.

"I believe I know before they did." Kaldur chuckled lightly.

"I've seen them make out…" Naruto muttered with a headshake, "More than once. I'll tell them…Get a room."

"You don't want them to be in a room alone." Robin chortled.

"Why?" The blonde boy asked innocently.

"Eh, ah, I mean…" The boy wonder coughed roughly as the tanned teenager laughed at his reaction but he was thankfully saved by sound of footsteps behind them and they look back to see Wally with Artemis. "Do we tell them?"

"It is not our place." Kaldur shook his head.

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why is he still here?" Wally pointed at Captain Marvel with a raised eyebrow, "…And why is he eating my snacks?" No one give him answer as a mechanical voice speaks through the secret base.

" _Recognize Batman. O-2."_

"Computer, national news." Batman strolls in with clenched fists and a screen hologram pop up in middle of the area.

"The initial attack was short-lived but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve." A female reporter said as a footage of giant plant destroy a building with its' vines before Superman fly in to save some bystanders with assist from Justice League members, "And despite the intervention of Superman and Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked his mentor.

"No." Batman replied, "The league will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here." An image of Sportsmaster appeared on a screen, "According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra-venom." Wally added.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." Robin frowned.

"And upgrade Wolf." Conner scratched Wolf's jaw.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary." Megan narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy's on Kobra-venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis." The dark knight answered as he pulled a keyboard hologram up with a wave of his arm, "Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra-venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences." Kaldur glanced at the dark knight, "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly." Batman nodded slightly, "It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of Secret Society of Super-villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"You got that right." Robin muttered as he typed on hologram computer, "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Hell's Kitchen, Baxter Building, Star City, Taipei…" The monitor suddenly went on static.

"Dude!" Wally looked at Robin.

"It's not me." The boy wonder kept typing away, "Someone's cutting into the satellite signal. All satellite signals." A face of Joker appeared on the screen with a manic grin and he knock on a glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement..." Joker flicks his switchblade out before he push the camera to reveal a team of villains, "From the Injustice League."

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." Count Vertigo smirked, "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit." His smirk become crueler, "But the longer your governments wait…"

"The more we get to have our…" Joker turned the camera back to him with laughter, "Jollies." The monitor once again went static.

"Roger that, Aquaman." Batman spoke into his earpiece before he turn to Young Justice, "The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that."

Robin play back the recording of Injustice League before he identify them, "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan. Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

"There's your secret society." Wally said.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis muttered.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur hummed.

"Yeah!" The speedster grinned, "That was their mistake." He punched his right palm, "Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman said, "I have a different job for this team."

"Oh, man!" Wally groaned before Artemis punch his upper arm, "Uh!"

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system." The dark knight explained, "Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're really asking them to do." Zatara approached Batman with a stern stare.

"They're ready." Batman said.

"Ready?" The speedster held his hands up confusingly, "Ready for what?" Artemis hit his arm again but harder this time, "Ow! Will you cut that…"

"Hello, Wally." Artemis gestured at the monitor with a huff, "If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know." Wally muttered as the arrowette resist to facepalm, "I guess we'll…" The blonde girl jabbed her index finger at the monitor and he look at picture of Injustice League before a gasp escape his lip. "Oooooh!"

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct." Zatara sighed.

"I trust you can locate the enemy." Batman emphasized on 'you' word.

"Indeed." The magician replied, "Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide the holo-map…" Robin pulled the map of world up, "I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity." Zatara raised his hands up to the map, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros." A red dot appears, "That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in." Robin typed the information in, "The Louisiana Bayou."

"We are on our way." Kaldur said before his team rush off, they didn't notice that Captain Marvel was try to come with them, only to stop by Batman because of a plan.

* * *

"So we're gonna take…A bunch of experienced villains on." Naruto said as the Bio-ship fly over the swamp, "One happens to be…A homicidal sadistic psycho."

"Yes." Kaldur confirmed without batting a eyelash.

"…Is that a good idea?" The blonde boy muttered, "They should send…A veteran with us…In case if…"

"Relax." Robin examine his tools, "We have faced some worse than them and we'll take them down like always. Sure, it'll a bit tough but still."

"I still think it's…" Naruto shook his head with a sigh, "Bad idea."

"What's in the duffle?" Wally asked Kaldur, jabbing his thumb at the said bag under the tanned teenager's seat.

"Plan B." Kaldur replied before they hear a groan from Megan.

"You alright?" Conner asked with some concern.

"Dizzy…" Megan said dazedly.

"Martians get airsick?" Robin raised his eyebrow over his shoulder.

"She does look a bit greener than usual." The speedster inputted.

"Not me, her." The Martian closed her eyes.

"I feel fine." Artemis said confusingly.

"Not her, the bio-ship." Megan checked the status of her ship, "She's trying to shield us, but…" The ship suddenly fly erratically before it drop its cloaking and there was an jolt below them, everything spin around until the Bio-ship crash into the water body with few skips. The Young members recover right away with groans before their balance was thrown off once again by vines creatures as they drag the ship under water. Suddenly, Black Adam tears a hole into the ship and Megan grabbed her head with a painful wince. "He's hurting her." Conner quickly takes action by deliever a flying uppercut, knock the villain off the ship into the sky and before they know it, the water flood in.

"No!" Artemis shouted annoyingly, "No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row!" She put breather in her mouth and she holds the second breather out to Kid Flash.

"Wow…" Kid Flash corked his eyebrow at her oddly before he take it, "Uh, thanks."

"M'gann, we need to get out." Conner places his hand on his secret girlfriend's arm, "Open a hatch."

"Hello, Megan." The Martian smacked her forehead, "Of course." She dive in to open a hatch and everyone quickly swim out, following Aqualad for a while until they resurface at the shore.

"You alright, dude?" Kid Flash asked Naruto as the young clone lift his mask over mouth to take few deep breaths.

"Fine, built-in breather." Rookie replied.

"Leave it to Batman to come up with everything for your suit." The speedster shake his head with a light chuckle before everyone suddenly fall down from a blast and he look up to see a familiar face. "Vertigo."

"Count Vertigo to you, peasant." Count Vertigo increase the blast and Superboy attempt to take him down, only to get tackled down by Black Adam.

Aqualad quickly summon a water whip from the lake and it wash Vertigo away into the woods. He quickly ordered Robin and Miss Martian to disappear before Black Adam throw a sucker punch to him, taking him out and Wolf lunge at the villain with a roar. He quickly chuck the creature at Kid Flash and Artemis, sweeping them off their feet and the villain duck under Rookie's roundkick, throwing a backhand that launch the young clone through a weak tree. Black Adam easily take the rest of the team out and he start to rounding them up as Vertigo stumble back with wet clothes. The count did a head count, "Two are missing."

* * *

By the time they come around, the team find themselves in a yellow cage as the villains carry them though the sky. "They awaken." Vertigo glanced at the teenagers, "You're certain this will hold them?"

"The cage is impenetrable." Wotan reassured him with a smirk, "Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping.

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." Aqualad grabbed the bars with a glare before he channel his energies though his tattoos but it was in vain.

"Please, Atlantian." Wotan mocked with a evil chortle, "Do not pretend you're in my league." It wasn't long enough until they see the villain's base with a giant plant growing out in the middle and Wotan never know what hit him as the Bio-Ship suddenly hit him from behind, sending him tumble into the moat and the team break free as soon as the cage vanish in thin air. The team land in deep mud and Superboy look up to see Ultra-Humanite with laser weapon.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy charge at the white gorilla with Wolf. Rookie was about to help his fellow clone out but a bunch of vines sprout out and he quickly evade them with backpedalling steps and side-steps before he look up to see Poison Ivy.

"Ah…" Artemis' hands grab nothing but empty air behind her back as Aqualad and Rookie can't find their weapons, "I feel naked…" Their weapons have been removed by the villains early, "And not in a fun way." They quickly dodge another vine.

"We will make our own fun as we have been trained." Aqualad quickly turned to her with clasped hands, "Maneuver seven!" Artemis hop onto his hands and the Atlantian boost her up in air over the plant creatures before the arrowette deliver a flying kick to Poison Ivy's face. "Rookie, back her up!" Aqualad launch the young clone up in air to join Artemis.

Poison Ivy send a wave of living vines at the teenagers, which they dodge before Artemis throw a haymaker while Rookie perform a sweep kick and the villainess barely avoid their attacks. She was about to attack them but she sense something wrong and she spin around to the giant plant with widened eyes. "My baby!" As soon as she cry out, the plant explode violently, courtesy of Robin's explosive birdarangs, and it die out with a drying screech. Ivy lash her plants out everywhere with an outraged scream and one of the plant narrowly spear through Rookie's head but he tilt his head back as it rip his mask off, leaving a small cut on his cheek.

'Again, this cheek!' Rookie wipe his blood off annoyingly, it was the same cheek that got cut during Blockbuster's rampage. The vine kept lashing out until Miss Martian blast them away with her telekinesis before Atomic Skull blast her away with Robin as Joker laughed at the sight.

"Children?" Joker glanced at the teenagers, several of them was focus with their battles. "Children foiled our plan?" He give out an airy sigh, "Inconceivable. Unacceptable…" He threw his fists up, "Retributionable!" He whispered to himself, "That last one might not be a word. So sue me!"

"Kill them!" Vertigo barked out as Injustice League charged toward to Young Justice, "Kill them all!" It was pure chaotic for next three minutes as they tried to fight and it seems like Young Justice was having a upper hand on them until Wotan pin them down with electric spell. A certain pair of green eyes glance over the teenagers until the owner sees Rookie and the eyes widen at his unmasked face.

'It can't be…'

"Plan B!" Aqualad grunted out to Miss Martian and her eyes grow green as Bio-Ship unloads the duffle bag, dumping it at the tanned teenager's feet. He unzips it then pulls something out, a familiar gold helmet.

"The Helmet of Fate." Wotan gasped, creased his spell out of shock.

"No, Aqualad!" Kid Flash shouted, "Don't!" He can't do anything as Black Adam knock him into nearby tree and Aqualad put the helmet on before he transform into Dr. Fate. "Oh, dude…" He groan out, watching Dr. Fate battle it out with Wotan.

Rookie surprise Vertigo with a well-placed haymaker as the count was about to stroll up to Poison Ivy, who was fighting Miss Martian, and the villain barely counter it as the young clone spin around with a high kick to face, pushing Vertigo back into the tree. Vertigo's head hit a low-hanging branch and it knock him out in process. Rookie turns around to see Kid Flash, Artemis and Miss Martian taking Ivy down with teamwork. He was about to assist someone else but suddenly, the Justice League show up as Zatara took Wotan out with a blast spell and the villains end up surrounding by the heroes.

"It's over." Batman said and the Injustice League traded glance before they surrender to the heroes.

"There will be another day." Vertigo muttered, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head.

"Another day?" Joker stomped, "Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" He moved his fingers around with a evil laughter and gas pop out from the plant.

"Joker venom spores!" Batman charged at Joker, "Don't breathe!" He knocked the joker out and Dr. Fate float over the gas.

"Fear not." Dr. Fate suck the gas through the ankh symbol and the symbol vanish as soon as the gas disappear. "Fate has intervened." Wally was upset that Kaldur will be forever trapped in helmet but to his surprise, Kaldur remove the helmet and the speedster discover that the spirit of Kent persuade Nabu to release Kaldur.

Naruto watch on until Dinah hold his mask out to him, "Here, Naruto."

"Thank…" He took it before the blonde woman mess his hair up.

"Good work." She said with a smile, "I saw you with Vertigo early, you did great."

"N-Not here." Naruto remove her hand from his head with embarrassing blush and he was thankful that no one notice their act, "…Thank again." Dinah just laughed at him with a headshake.

* * *

It have been four days after Injustice League's attack and Naruto was invite to a bowling game with Conner's and Megan's friends from high school, right now they were having boys versus girls round with Marvin sitting it out and it's in girls' favor. "Strike!" Mal cheered with a fist pump as the pins fall down and he strut back to the group.

"Yeah, your first strike after four gutters." Karen teased her boyfriend and her comment causes him to almost trap over his foot.

"H-Hey!" The black teenager gave her a look, only to receive a sly smirk in return and Megan giggle at them as Wendy get up for her turn before the disguised alien notice Naruto's eyes following her. She giggles again, catching her boyfriend's attention.

"What's so funny?" Conner whispered to her, sipping his soda.

'Naruto have his first crush and it's Wendy, it's kinda cute.' Megan replied mentally and the super-clone chokes on his drink.

"W-What?!" The older Kent nearly cried out loud, that was news to him. 'When?! How long have you know about that?'

'I just found out two weeks ago.' The disguised Martian shrugged her shoulders.

'Why don't he tell me?' Conner glanced at his little brother, 'We don't keep secrets from each other...' He never notice a small flinch from his girlfriend, 'Hell, we told him about us when we get together the next day.'

'Perhaps, because he don't know about it.' Megan replied, 'Anyone won't know their feelings right away for the first time. Think about it, you guys told me that he was a blank state when they get you two out of Cadmus.'

'…Yeah, you might be right.' He crossed his arms, 'Do we tell him?'

'No, not yet.' She shake her head slightly, 'He's little young to get the talk. We should let it be for now.' Conner was about to reply back but Wendy walk over to them.

"Megan, you're up." Wendy gestured at the lane and Megan thanks her as she takes her turn. The ravenette sit down between Marvin and Naruto and she give the blonde boy a smile. "Enjoying the game so far?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto dipped his head to sip his large soda to hide his faintly blush, "You?"

"Totally, I'm so enjoying kicking boys' butts." Wendy teased coyly, stealing a fry from Marvin as she ignored his cries. "But you're pretty good at that." She glanced at the scoreboard and it seems like Naruto was doing well before her eyes shift back to the blonde boy. "Say, do you wanna team up with me for next round?"

"S-Sure…" The blonde boy fidgeted around with his gloves.

"I gotta ask…" Marvin sipped his soda through straw, "What's up with the gloves? I mean, I never seen you taking them off since day one."

"Oh, um…" Naruto squirmed nervously.

"He has third-degree burn scars and it's very sensitive if it gets exposed to air." Conner covered him, "He's very sensitive about it so please just leave it alone."

"Oh, dude, sorry." Marvin raised his hands up with a wince.

"It's okay." The blonde boy muttered before he glances at his brother as Megan set up another mind link between them, 'Burn scars, really?'

'What do you want me to say?' The older Kent quipped his eyebrow, 'Oh, he can't take it off because he have a unique unremovable shirt that can't be take off without killing him until it's activated by something but we don't know how.' He earns a quick smack from his girlfriend without anyone noticing it.

Naruto was about to projecting his thoughts to Conner but he hear singings and he look over his shoulder to see a group of people singing happy birthday to a young boy as they sit around a cake. 'Birthday…' He have heard and read about it before but he has never seen it in person until now. For the first time, he feel envious of these whom have birthday because he don't have a date of birth. He forget about the telepathic link and he never notice a quick glance between Megan and Conner.

"Your turn, dude." Marvin nudged Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, thank." Naruto get up to get the bowling ball and he play few more rounds with the gang for few hours until it was time for their curfew, no one know that Megan was planning something for the blonde boy.

* * *

It was the tenth of October when Naruto scratch Wolf's belly as Captain Marvel hand a glass to Wally. "Pineapple juice?" Marvel smiled and the speedster takes it, sipping through straw.

"Ahh." Wally let out a loud relieved sigh, "Just what the doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing, Wally?" Captain Marvel looked over cast on the speedster's right arm.

"Well, nothing wrong nachos can't cure." The speedster replied.

"Nachos?" Marvel blinked before he snap his fingers, "Oh! I'll go get you some."

"I thought it'll heal faster." Naruto said after Captain Marvel flew off, "The Flash can…"

"I know, but I'm not faster than the Flash yet." Wally shrugged his shoulders, "And beside, I'm not the one to complaining since it come with some sweet gigs." Suddenly, Robin clash on the floor near them and they look up to see Artemis with a smirk as Kaldur take Megan on behind her.

"Good work, everyone." Dinah smiled at them, "In fact, it's been a very productive week."

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer." Artemis mocked the speedster.

"Hey!" The speedster lifted his cast with a glare, "Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here!"

"I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week." Dinah chuckled before she looks at Naruto, "And a foster mother in two cases, give me more time to learn about the boys."

"Slush, you…" Naruto muttered under his breath with an embarrassing blush.

" _Recognized…"_ The computer's voice spoke as Zeta tube come to life, _"Zatara, one, one."_ The said magician walks out of the tube before he type something into hologram computer, _"Access granted. Zatanna, Zatara. A-Zero-3. Authorization…Zatara, one, one."_ Someone walk out of the tube as the Young Justice gather together.

"Zatanna, this is the team." Zatara gestured at the said team before he shift his arm to a young teenager girl in school uniform, "Team, my daughter, Zatanna." The girl glanced at them nervously, rubbing her upper arm before Megan approach her with a beaming smile.

"Hi!" The Martian greeted cheerily, "I'm…"

"Robin!" Robin suddenly pop in between them very eagerly before he clear his throat, "I mean, I'm Robin. Heh…" He introduced his teammates with a gesture, "She's M'Gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and Naruto."

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur raised his hand up kindly.

"Thanks." Zatanna sighed tediously, adjusting her eyes away from them.

"So, uh, are you joining the team?" The boy wonder asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zatara stepped in as he removed his hat, "This is strictly a visit." He turned to Dinah, "But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit."

'Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?' Megan connected with her teammates' minds.

'Not just Zatara.' Conner gestured at the corridor, 'I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?'

'Because we like having him around.' Wally gave them a smug smirk.

'You like having him around 'cause he waits on you hand and foot.' Artemis rolled her eyes.

'And your point is?' The speedster shrugged his shoulders with pout.

'It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor.' The leader crossed his arms with tilted head.

'Yeah.' Robin turned his eyes to Zatanna, 'At least he trusted us.'

'If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him!' Conner scowled as he threw his right hand up, 'He was a traitor. That machine nearly got all of us killed.'

'Not all of us, I was not here, remember?' Naruto looked at his brother before the older clone gives him a look as he holds his hands up, '…Okay, shutting up.' He resumed giving Wolf a belly rub, wondering if it's possible to communicate with animals though telepathy.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna frowned as everyone looked at her, "'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

"All right." Conner huffed, "Fine." He turned to the veteran heroes, "We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything!"

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator, T.O. Morrow." Dinah explained, "Batman made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above." Robin stepped forward.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League." The blonde woman replied before she narrow her eyes at them, "The team is not to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a…" Zatara attempted to divert them, "Um…A tour of the cave?" They were about to say something but they notice a missing girl and few members look around until they spot her at Wolf's side with Naruto.

"He's so cute." Zatara cuddled up against the creature as she looked at Naruto, "Is he yours? What's his name?"

"Kinda…" Naruto answered lowly that she barely can hear him, "He's Wolf."

"Um, cool?" She raised her eyebrow at him and she was about to say something but the wolf suddenly run off.

"Ah, you're giving a tour?" Captain Marvel carried a plate of nachos as the creature went up to him, "Cool!"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside." Conner said to him, "He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure." Marvel nodded, "I can do that." He lead the creature away, "Come on, Wolf."

"What…" Wally groaned at the retreating backs, "My nachos!" Before he can do anything, Conner drags him off.

* * *

The team enter the kitchen and Robin look over at Zatanna before he notice her new attire, containing purple sleeveless blouse and capri pant. "When did you…" Robin pulled a double-take, "How did you…"

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?" Zatanna looked ahead.

"No." Conner looked over his shoulder, "We're hunting down that robot." He glanced to his leader.

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked up to them.

"Yes, we are." Kaldur nodded.

"Oh, wow." The ravenette whistled, "Out loud and everything."

"What about new girl?" Artemis asked.

"I'm sure she won't tell." Robin shrugged with a smirk.

"I can't tell." Zatanna smirked, "Not if you kidnap me."

"Oh, she's going to fit in great." The arrowette smirked with hands on her hip.

* * *

It has been about thirty minutes since the team took off in Bio-ship until they hear a voice. "M'Gann, the Bio-ship wasn't authorized for departure." It was Dinah's voice.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna…" Megan smiled, "To show her Happy Harbor. Be back soon!" She immediately cut the transmission.

"Where are we going?" Wally looked over Robin's chair.

"Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location." Robin glanced back, "If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea." The speedster slowly realizes that everyone was staring at him.

"…As a matter of fact…" The speedster muttered, "How about we go and talk to Ivo? Maybe he knows since he's an evil scientist like Morrow?"

"…M'Gann, redirect us to Belle Reve." Kaldur ordered before the ship maneuver to the prison's location.

* * *

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping a prison's break." Miss Martian leaned on table with her hands as she glared into Ivo's eyes, "He's given us five minutes with you."

"Spill, Ivo." Superboy scowled with crossed arms, "How do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?"

"Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo scoffed.

"Because…" Kid Flash spoke up, "And here's a truly dumb idea…You're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?"

"Ah, I see your point." The humming scientist clasped his hands, "So let me rephrase…Why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

"He knows." Aqualad looked at the Martian, "Do what you must." The Martian's eyes glow green and Ivo give out a bellowing laughter.

"Oh, please!" Ivo crossed his arms smugly, "As if I've never faced a telepath before. You're no Omega…"

"Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!" Zatanna leaned over Ivo.

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, hundred meters south of Old Faithful." Ivo blurted out with widened eyes.

"…Damn…" Rookie whispered out loud as the team stare at her with vary of reactions.

"Wait!" The scientist covered his mouth in horror, "What just happened?!"

"Move out." Aqualad shook his shock off before his team leaves the baffled scientist alone in the room.

* * *

It was late at night as the ship fly over mountains and Kaldur was giving them orders. "Black out all external communication." Aqualad said, "Soon, Canary and Zatara…Batman, too, I imagine…Will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Look." Robin chuckled at Zatanna's casual attire, "I'm trying to be all nonchalant here."

"Why?" Zatanna quipped her eyebrow at him, "Be as chalant as you like." It earn an smirk from the boy wonder.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers." Artemis explained, "Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" The magician girl waved it off, "Zatara and Dr. Strange couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our E.T.A. to Yellowstone?" Superboy asked impatiently, "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Kaldur said.

"Aren't you?" The older clone looked behind.

"I am not convinced." Aqualad shook his head, "And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly, he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon others designed him to be."

"Hey, I gotta ask…" Zatanna leaned closer to Artemis with a whisper, "What's up with him?" She gestured to Naruto with a jerk of her head, "Since I get here, he barely speaks a word to me. We're on mission, I get it, but still."

"Oh, he's just a little shy with strangers." The arrowette replied with a wearily smile, "When I first join the team, he never say anything to me for hours and he would be just shy one minute and talk a lot next minute…Of course, his speech wasn't that great back then…Just give him some time, he'll warm up to you like he does with me."

"That's a shame." The magician girl sighed, "I was hoping to talk to him more, he's kinda cute." Artemis blink at her and she glance at Naruto before she shake her head with a light chuckle.

* * *

The ship finally reaches the Yellowstone National Park and the team step out in their uniforms, except for Zatanna. "Stealth Mode." Aquadlad ordered his team as they switch to their stealth modes before he look to Zatanna, "I recommend you stay behind."

"Is that an order?" Zatanna asked slyly.

"No." Kaldur shook his head, "You must do as you see fit."

"Good." The magician girl replied before she chant a spell, "Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool!" A smoke come out under her feet and wrap around her body, transforming her outfit to a magician uniform before she run off into the woods with the team toward the base's location.

Robin pulls the map hologram up as soon as they reach the clearing, "Ivo was right. Something's down there." They were about to move out again but a powerful wind blow their way, flinging them back in process and they look up to see Red Tornado. The android summon a ring of red tornados around the team.

"Why, Tornado?" Miss Martian grunted out, "Why are you doing this?" The android does not give her any response as he kept creating more tornados and the Martian set up a mind link among her team. 'Message received.' Her boyfriend gives her a quick nod.

"Who cares why?" Superboy charged with a roar, "Nail him!"

"Superboy!" Aqualad barked, "Maneuver seven!" The super-clone launch his leader up in air and he was about to deck the android but Red Tornado quickly throw a left hook, sending Aqualad plummeting into Superboy with a crash. Artemis attempt to take him down with explosive arrows but the android bat them back to the arrowette.

"Look out!" Artemis warned her team as several members jump away from the explosive.

"That does it, Red!" Kid Flash narrowed his eyes, "You're not the only spin doctor around here!" He spin around at super speed, creating a black tornado. At same time, Miss Martian throw a sucker punch at Red Tornado's back but the android turn around to catch her fist before he throw her into Kid Flash, taking them out in process.

"Etaerc a…" Zatanna chanted a spell as she stands in middle of the clearing with the team, "A…dleihs dnuora em!" But before she can use her magic, Red Tornado grab her by throat and Rookie quickly stab a dagger into the android's hand as a attempt to free her but the android's another hand grab him by throat and he choke them until they pass out before he toss them away, looking over the unconscious teenagers.

"Quite a performance, brother, but we both know that's all it was." Red Tornado turns his head to Red Volcano as the new android stand on an elevating rock with crossed arms before he tilt his head at a message in the ground, it read 'play dead'. "I have all your memories, Tornado, plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do." He raised his hands up and a force rip a huge chuck of earth out as the team get up unharmed. "Blowing a message into the sand?" Volcano scoffed before the earth shatter, hurling dozens of rocks at the teenagers below him and the team quickly evades the raining rocks or destroys the large rocks into small pieces, depending on each heroes.

'Zatanna?' Robin called out to her.

'I'm good.' Zatanna replied before she looks up in sky, 'Red Tornado's getting away.'

'Is he abandoning us?' Artemis draw her arrow with a frown.

'I don't believe that.' Miss Martian flew toward Volcano with Kid Flash running under her.

"You stand no chance against me, humans." Volcano gloated, batting the speedster away with a punch.

"We're not human!" Superboy leaped toward him together with the Martian.

"Apologies." The android raised his arms up to summon a pair of giant stone hands from the earth, "I suppose the properly inclusive term is…" The hands smashed the couple with a clap, "Meatbags." He swipe his left arm around and the ground split up, knocking some racing heroes off their feet as Artemis and Kaldur fall into the hole, only to be rescued by Artemis' rope arrow. Robin and Rookie quickly throw explosive birdarangs and daggers at the android but it have no effect on the android. "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move.

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" Zatanna cast a spell upon the robot and the smoke wrap around his eyes, alerting Volcano. "Tornado never knew my moves."

"And I bet you've got some good ones." The boy wonder smirked before he gets an look from her, "Whoa! Sorry! That may have come off a little too Wally."

"Is that what they call a bad influence on you?" Rookie asked him, earning a light laughter and a nod from Robin.

"I don't mind." Zatanna chuckled before Volcano fire lasers from its eyes, following by an erupting volcano behind him.

"…They never trained me…" The young clone muttered as the lava flow down, "For this shit."

'Naruto, we're going have a word about your language after that.' Megan looked at him sternly.

'Ha, you got told.' Kid Flash ran across the battlefield with a chuckle before he stumbles slightly as he checks his surrounding, 'He's activating a stage two eruption. It gets to stage three, kiss the hemisphere good-bye.'

'Hit him from all sides!' Aqualad lunged at the android with water blades and everyone attempt to attack the robot but it was in vain as Red Volcano toy around with them while they try their best to protect each other. It was soon changed when a giant water wave come out of nowhere and sweep the robot off its feet into the river of lava.

"Nice hit!" Robin grinned.

"The hit was not mine." Aqualad replied, "Look!" He pointed at Red Torpedo as the android summon water pillars, launching them at Red Volcano as soon as he get up and Red Tornado show up with Red Inferno, all forcing the evil android down in the lava river with their own attacks.

"Sister!" Volcano roared angrily as he locked hands with Red Inferno, "Brothers! Stop!" Red Torpedo tackle him down and they both hold Volcano down with struggles, their body parts slowly melt down as Red Tornado drill downward on them deeper into the lava river. "Father would be so disappointed." Red Tornado was about to join them but Conner pull him out of the river with a mighty leap.

"Tornado, listen!" The speedster barked, "We're on the verge of a stage three supervolcano eruption! There's no turning back from that! We need to vent pressure, fast! But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it." Tornado nodded its head before Wally turn to Robin, "Triangulate around the pressure locus."

"Right." Robin looked at the hologram computer, "There, there, and there." Artemis fired her arrows at the chosen locations, blowing it up and Tornado fly up higher with the best he can do without his legs before the android form an giant tornado, sucking the smokes up into the outer space. The volcano start to die down as it went out.

"YES!" Wally pumped with his cast before he see Tornado landing with a crash and the team race up to him, quickly bring him back to their base.

* * *

"There." The speedster exhaled out after they hook Tornado up to machines as he step back from the robot, "That should do it."

"Yes." Tornado brings his face plate down, "I can speak again."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Kaldur stepped up to his side.

"The planet would have survived." Red Tornado turned his head to them, "It is Humanity that was saved…Though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point is this…" Kaldur placed his hand on the android's shoulder, "You were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No." The android spoke, "I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

"Cool!" Wally lifted a red hand up, "Souvenir."

"Reddy, we can rebuild you better than you were before." Robin carried a red leg with a grin.

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Tornado replied.

"Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in first place?" Conner said over his shoulders.

"I was the pragmatic choice." The android answered, "I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advanced A.I. programming designed to learn, adapt, evolve." The speedster fidgeted with the robot hand.

"Hello, M'Gann!" Megan smacked her forehead, "You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the league." Zatanna said, "They're stiffs."

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman." Robin agreed, "Trust me."

"Then the cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well." Kaldur said.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true." Red Tornado hummed, "And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to…Care about you all."

"See?" Conner said, "Practically a meatbag already."

"Which reminds me." The android looked away from them as he think back on meeting his creator.

* * *

The team flies back to their base before Robin peek over Zatanna's chair, "So, good kidnapping?"

"Actually, yeah." Zatanna smiled, "Best ever."

"First of many, I hope." Robin said dreamily.

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life." The magician girl muttered.

* * *

"SHE'S GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Zatara shrieked, "THEY'RE GOOD KIDS, GIOVANNI! DON'T WORRY, GIOVANNI! SHE'S NEVER JOINING THIS TEAM!"

"Um, are they coming out to play or what?" Captain Marvel stumbled back tiredly with Wolf.

'Oh, brother…' Dinah sighed mentally as she kept her poker face up.

* * *

It's almost midnight and Naruto walk toward his room with a yawn, he never get a chance to open his door as Megan appear from nowhere with a wide smile. "Naruto, come with me." She suddenly drag his arm down the hallway, "Hurry!"

"W-Wait, what are…" He stuttered out confusingly before he end up in kitchen and he blink at the sight in front of him, the team and Dinah was sitting around the table with a cake and a couple of gifts. "What's going on?" He looked between them.

"We decide to celebrate October ten today..." Conner crossed his arms before he give him a small smirk, "Because it's your birthday."

"…Huh?" Naruto perked his head up with a rapid blink, "M-My birthday?"

"Yeah, Megan comes up with it." Kaldur smiled, "And we feel like you deserve a birthday, it don't feel right if you don't get one."

"We picked today." Robin said before he rub his head with a sheepish chuckle, "We were supposed to celebrate it early but things kinda get in way…"

"That's part of the gigs." Dinah replied before she give Naruto a smile, "Come on, join us and blow the candle out."

"O-Okay…" The blonde boy slowly walks toward the table and joining them, still can't believe it. He receives an orange jacket with hood and his own smartphone, which have his teammates' numbers inside. It was kinda rushed but very thoughtful of them to give him something that he want, a birthday.

* * *

"Today we will run a simulation where you will take our place in case if Justice League and the front line of defend fall." Batman looms over Young Justice before he cast his gaze upon Naruto, it's have been few days after the red fiasco. "But for you, we are going to loan you out to other team to teach you how to improvise if you were to team up with someone under some circumcision."

"Whose team?" Naruto asked.

"You'll know." The dark knight gestured to Flash, "Flash will drop you off at a location. Go pack, two days worth, and meet him in front of Zeta Tube."

"So he'll be gone for the weekend?" Robin corked his eyebrow and his mentor barely nods.

"I guess I'll see…You guys on Sunday." The blonde boy gives teenagers a wave as they return it before he leave to pack.

"I wonder which team is it." Kaldur muttered, that was first time he heard about it since Batman usually let him know some things beforehand.

* * *

Naruto find himself in New York again but it seems that he was in a different distinct and he look up to Barry. "Do you know who…We are meeting?" The young clone asked.

"Yup, but I'm not gonna tell you." Barry smirked, "Don't wanna spoil the surprise." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Gonna run us there, brace yourself." Before Naruto know it, everything move in blur and his body suddenly experience some rush, mixed with nausea, as he suddenly catch his bearings as soon as Barry halt his running.

"U-Ugh, I think I'm…" Naruto gagged, "Gonna vomit…"

"It'll take a while to get used to it." The speedster chuckled at his reaction, not everyone can experience a high speed without getting nausea. He gesture at something behind Naruto, "You ready to go in?" The boy looks behind to see a mansion.

"What is this place?" The blonde boy asked curiously after he makes a recovery.

"Avengers Mansion." A new voice spoke at their right side and Naruto turn his head to see a man before his jaw drop down to ground. That man in front of him wasn't just any man but a man that he can't help but to admire him for everything he stands for…It was neither other than…

"Y-Y-Y-You're Captain America." Naruto stuttered with widened eyes as he pointed his shaking finger at the said hero and Barry laughed at his reaction.

"And you must be Naruto, aka Rookie." Captain America chuckled lightly before he offers him his hand, "Call me Steve."

"Y-Yes, sir." The blonde boy took his hand in a shake, "I-I mean, Steve."

"I'll let you two get acquainted here." Barry stretched his legs out with a smile as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "Bat need me for something, do you need anything before I go?"

"No, we're good here." Steve picked Naruto's luggage up with a wave.

"Alright." The speedster glanced at the awestricken boy, "I'll pick you up on Sunday noon. Bye." He vanish in a flash.

"Come on, I'm going to show you around a bit and perhaps introduce you to some guys." Steve jerked his head at the entrance goodheartedly before they walk into the building as the boy look around his surrounding, "Did Batman tell you the reason why you're here?"

"Um, kinda…" Naruto nodded shyly, "He said I'm gonna to…Learn how to improvise with…Other team and that's it."

"Ah, I see." The war hero nodded, "Well, you're going to shadow one of us if we have to go out on a mission or patrol but we are going to train you a bit with another team."

"Another team?" The young boy blinked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's little similar to your current team that Batman told me a bit about." Steve replied as they step into the elevator, "Of course, he doesn't tell me much about it." The elevator ring out as soon as the doors slide open and Naruto realize they were in basement floor before he notice a large metal door ahead. The blonde man walk toward the metal door and the boy follow him in as the doors slide open before he see a small group of teenagers with a older man, he want to make himself smaller as soon as their eyes draw to him.

"Steve." The man greeted him before he look down at Naruto, "And that must be Naruto."

"Meet Hawkeye." Steve introduced him before he shift his arm to the group as they approach them, "Naruto, this is Young Avengers." The boy gives him an odd look, "It was Tony's idea to name them, not mine."

"Tony is the Iron-Man, right?" Naruto muttered and the war hero nods before he glances at the group.

"Hiya!" A young petite teenager girl suddenly invades his personal space with a bubbly voice, nearly cause him to step back with a yelp. "Nice to meetcha! I'm Wasp but you can call me Janet or Jan!" She have a short brown hair with flip sidebangs, blue eyes and she wear a very tight black spandex suit with yellow highlight armors, a pair of black boots and he can see something on her back but he don't take a good look at it.

"Wasp, take it easy." An older teenager girl placed hand on her shaking head with a sigh, "Can't you see you're freaking him out?" She wears a tight white spandex suit with mask, an unique amulet around her neck and an black ponytail stick out from back of her head. The girl move Wasp back behind her as she give Naruto a greeting, "I'm White Tiger and that's Shang-Chi…"

"Ni hao." A Chinese teenage boy greeted him goodheartedly, he wears a red jumpsuit with black accents and gold braces on his wrists.

"Spider-Man."

"Hey." An older teenager boy waved, he appears to be eighteen and he wear a red-and-blue spandex with spider symbol on his chest and web-pattern all over his mask.

"And Iceman."

"Call me Bobby." A brown-haired well-built teenager raised his hand to him, he wear a black hoodie with jean, black bandana and a pair of sneaker. "You're Rookie, right?"

"Y-Yes, it's nice to meet everybody…" Naruto muttered shyly, "You can call…Me Naruto if you want."

"I'll let you guys get along." Steve patted Hawkeye's shoulder before he turns to Naruto, "I'm going to drop your luggage in the guest room that I will show you in about…" He checked the time, "Two hours."

"And I'll cut the training short for now." Hawkeye said with a smirk, "You guys can give him a tour." He waved to Naruto as he leaves with Steve, "Nice to meet you, kiddo, by the way."

"O-Oh, you too." The blonde boy stuttered as the door slide closed and he stare at the Young Avengers, not sure what to say right now. Everything was so quiet that you can hear a dropping pin from miles away until Janet abruptly pulls him out of the room.

"Come on, let me show you around!" The petite girl said chirpily, ignoring the yelping clone's cries.

"Here we go again." White Tiger follow them with a deadpan tone, followed by the boys.

* * *

A brief tour later, Naruto was in kitchen with Young Avengers as they eat their snack. "So how long have you been doing this gig for?" Spider-man asked, his mask lift over his mouth as he takes a bite from a cookie. He and White Tiger refuse to remove their mask or share their real name to protect their secret identity like Robin.

"Um, four or five months…" Naruto chewed his sandwich, "I think. I'm new to that."

"What make you take up the mask?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Yeah, is it because you have a power or pretty awesome at fighting?" Janet swing her legs around on the stool.

"I don't know…" The blonde boy adjusted his gaze down to his sandwich, "All I know is that I have…a healing factor and that's it. My brother and I were taken in by…The Justice League after my team find us in…One of the Cadmus laboratories."

"Cadmus?" White Tiger frowned behind her mask, "I hear about this organization, they did a lot of questionable things from cruel human experimentation to other things." She studied him with her eyes, "Were you a victim?"

"I don't know, I'm a clone." Naruto shook his head.

"Wait, please don't tell me you can do whatever spider can do?" Spider-man gulped.

"Um, no?" The blonde boy blinked confusingly as the spider-man release a relived breath, "Not to my knowledge. The Cadmus never gives me…Any fabricated memories and I don't know…Who I am clone of. I'm blank."

"Whoa, I never met a clone before." Janet poked his arm, drawing a weird look from him. "That's cool!"

"Maybe you're Logan's clone." Bobby rubbed his chin, "He's only one I know that have healing factor, beside X-23…But you don't look anything like him at all. Did they run DNA test on you yet?"

"Batman is working on it…" Naruto said bitterly, he really want to know but the dark knight never give him any answers and it feel like he was stalling for something. "All I know about is…My status…"

"Oh, does that mean you're either metahuman or mutant like me?" The bulky teenager asked as he coats his right arm in ice with a wide smirk before he pause, "…Wait, did you say Batman? As in The Batman?!"

"Yes, I think we're talking about…" The boy nodded, "Very same Batman. And to answer your question, I'm…Um…Something different." He scratched his head nervously, "Um, I'm a metamutant and…First of my kind." The group stares at him in disbelief as he resumes eating his sandwich nervously.

"…Seriously, you're getting cooler and cooler!" Janet grinned widely and the young boy start to think she might be relate to Wally or Megan.

"Wait, are you sure about sharing this info with us?" Spider-Man raised his hand up, "What if someone find out about that and try to do something to you?"

"But you're not going…" Naruto looked to him, "To do anything to me, right?"

"I think he mean what if we go and tell people about that?" Shang-Chi said.

"Who are you gonna tell?" The boy asked.

"Oh, eh, um…" The Chinese teenager stammered as he tried to find the correct words.

"Just don't say anything about it until you can trust them with that." Bobby spoke up, "Trust me, I'm a mutant so I know."

"Okay." Naruto nodded before he look at him, "So…You can control ice?"

"Yup, that's my gift." The iceman grinned as he show his power off by freezing his water bottle.

"I have a gift to produce copies of myself." Shang-Chi smiled, "You can say I'm a mutant too but it was under some circumstances."

"I can fly and make myself smaller." Janet leaned in closer to him with a grin before she point at Spider-man with her thumb, "He can do whatever spider can do, like everything, that's why he's Spider-man."

"…He can shoot web from his…Ass like a spider?" The boy asked innocently.

"…W-W-Wha!" Spider-man waved his arms frantically as the group suddenly laughed out loud at the image of him shooting web from his rear, "NO! NO! GOD, NO! I SHOOT WEB FROM MY WRISTS!"

"That was really fun." White Tiger wiped tear from her eyes with laughter as Spider-man buried his face in his hands with a groan, now they will never let him live it down. She turn to the blonde boy, "For me, I get my power through this necklace. It makes me enhanced, almost like a superhuman."

"Is it a magical?" Naruto asked her.

"Kinda, it's mystical." The white-cladded girl scratched her cheek unsurely with her index finger.

"Oh, that's interesting…" The blonde boy replied, "I only have seen…One mystical artifact…I think?" He wasn't sure if the helmet of Nabu was a mystical object or not.

"Do me a favor, can you speak up a little?" Bobby asked, "It's kinda hard to hear you since you keep talking so quiet and you keep pausing a lot."

"I believe he's possibly shy and new at speech." The Chinese teenager glanced at Bobby before he turns to the young clone, "Am I right?" The boy just nods his head.

"Ah, alright then." The iceman shrugged his shoulders and they make some small chats until Janet bounce back up on her feet with a gasp.

"Oh, right!" The grinning petite girl clapped her hands together, "Do you wanna see the commander room? Maybe you can gotta see some Avengers!" Once again, she drag the yelping boy out of the kitchen, "Come on!"

"…Did she have some sweets again or what?" Spider-man asked out loud.

* * *

"So this schedule would be good enough for our guest for the next two days." Steve nod as he discussed with several of his fellow avengers before they end their meeting and the war hero get up, turning his head to a dinging elevator.

"Ta-da!" Janet swing her arm at the commander room with a gesture as Naruto stumble a bit, the Young Avenger was behind him with amused expression. "What do you think?"

"Um, it's cool?" Naruto said awkwardly, glancing around the room until his gaze notice few people as they're doing their own business. There were six avengers at different places, two that he already met early like Captain America and Hawkeye.

The first person that catches his eye was a red-and-green male android with yellow cape, standing in front of a large computer monitor and his yellow eyes briefly gaze at the teenagers before it fixed back to the monitor. Naruto realize him as Vision from watching few news.

The second person was a redhead woman in a very tight black spandex suit with revealing cleavage and she have a pair of large braces and a yellow belt. She sits at a large table, going over something on a small tablet in her hands.

Sitting across from her was an brown-haired lanky man who seems to be very nervous and squirming around in his seat, the man quickly get up and scurry out quietly as possible as he can as if he was worried about something.

Finally, the fourth person was a man in a red spandex suit with black circle and bar on its chest and he wears a sliver helmet with two antenna-like sticks on top. He sits by himself with crossed arms and his eyes gaze at them for a bit before he looks away. Naruto have a feeling that there was something off about this man when he was looking at them but he doesn't know why.

"That is Vision over there." Janet pointed out animatedly, "He's a robot, which is pretty cool."

"Android." Spider-man corrected her but it fall upon on deaf ears.

"She's Natasha Romanova, known as Black Widow and she's a super-spy who works for S.H.I.E.L.D., a place for super-spies." The petite girl shifts her finger to the redhead, "Totally badass!" She turn her finger to the helmet-wearer, "And that's Hank Pym, he's Antman and he can shrink to size of an ant, like me!"

"Who was this guy…" Naruto glanced at her, "That just leave early?"

"Oh, that's Banner." Spider-man answered instead, "You really don't want to get him angry, trust me, you don't."

"Um, okay?" The boy blinked puzzlingly.

"You just save me some times, I was about to get you to show you the way to the guest room." Steve walked up to the group with a small smile as he glanced at the Young Avengers members, "I'm going to borrow him for few minutes then send him back to you." He beckoned Naruto with his hand, "Follow me."

"See you in couple minutes." Bobby hollered out to him as they split up for now.

* * *

After Steve showed him the guest room, he return to the training room and was currently sparring with Shang-Chi. Shang-Chi asked him for a light spar early and the young clone agreed. "My money's on Shang." Bobby sipped his drink as he watch them sparring with nonlethal weapons.

"That's sucker bet there." Spider-Man winced at a thudding sound as soon as Shang-Chi smash his tonfa into the back of Naruto's knees with a spin, forcing him to kneel down before the Chinese introduce his spinning heel to the boy's face. "You know Shang-Chi is expert at kung-fu and other stuffs."

"I wonder why Justice League decides to loan him out to us?" White Tiger crossed her arms with a tilted head as she watch Naruto flip up on his feet, throwing a left hook but it was parried by Shang-Chi.

"Maybe to expand his circle in our community and more experience?" Bobby rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Right? Since he's a clone and first metamutant, they want to help him by protecting him from other people and get some support from people like us."

"Maybe." The white-cladded teenager nodded at that before the young clone tumble out of the ring, sliding across the floor near them with a groan.

"I win." Shang-Chi bounced on his feet with a smirk before he hold his hand out to the blonde boy, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am." Naruto took his hand with another groan as he rubbed the side of his face, "I'm glad I have…A healing factor." He looked up to him, "You're really good at that."

"I learn a lot of martial arts since I was little." The Chinese teenager chuckled, "I can teach you few moves if you like."

"Um, yes…" The blonde boy nodded after he thinks about it for few moments, "I would like that."

"Ok, take five." White Tiger clapped her hand once, "Then we can do some easy team training to ease you in."

Naruto nod to her before he notices something, "Um, where's Janet?"

"She possibly went up to get something to eat." Spider-Man shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I see." The blonde boy scratched his head, "I think I'm going up to…Get some water." He was thirsty after his spar and he looked at Shang-Chi, "Want one?"

"No, thank." Shang-Chi shook his head with a smile and the young clone nod before he left the training area.

* * *

Janet make some sandwiches for her teammates with a cheerful hum, she feel happy that she got to make a new friend and it's someone from one of Justice League teams. It still boggle her mind that a major team is training a young team like hers but everyone was all hush-hush about it, not even Naruto give them more detail on it because he was ordered not to by the Batman. 'What if it's a black ops team?' She thinks deeply before a voice snap her out of her thought.

"Hello, Janet." The said girl peek over her shoulders to see Hank Pym.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Pym." Janet greeted with a smile, she kinda have a crush on him once because they have similar abilities and he was handsome but it was just a fleeting crush, due to the difference between their ages.

"Call me Hank." Ant-Man gave her a smile, "You're making some sandwiches?"

"Yup, for the team." She turned back to the snacks as Hank gets closer, "I can make an extra if you…" A sharp gasp escapes her lip and she quickly spun around with a glare as she take a step away from Hank, this man just feel her up. "What the hell?!"

"What's the matter?" Hank quipped his eyebrow at her, "Can't stand a little attraction?"

"You just feel me up!" Janet shouted.

"So?" Hank gave her a coyly smirk, "I know you like it…After all I overheard you telling White Tiger you have a crush on me the other day."

"It was a silly crush!" She hissed, "That was, like, way back!"

"Oh, don't be like that." His hand reach out to her hair but Janet slap it away with a glare and Hank's face scrunched up in anger before he slap her face with a backhand, knocking her against the counter. "You bitch!" He snarled, "I give you something you want and you throw it back in my face?!" His hand lashes out toward her, "COME HE…" Something hit his face hard, causing him to stumble back disoriented and he shakes it off to see Naruto as he jumped in front of Janet. It turns out the boy attack him in his blind spot by flipping over the counter after he heard the dispute when he came out of the elevator.

"You okay?" Naruto whispered over his shoulder to Janet, not taking his eyes off the angry man in front of her.

"Y-Yes." Janet rubbed her sore cheek, "I'm fine."

"What are you doing?!" Hank barked at the blonde boy with madness glint in his eyes, "That don't concern you!"

"It does." The boy frowned.

Hank clenches his fists with flaring nostrils, how dare they? This bitch have been teasing him by walking around in this outfit and he was kind to chat with her for months then offer her a small attraction but she spit it back in his face then this brat…T-T-This nobody just humiliated him in front of her by being a damn hero and attack him! He's an Avenger and this little bastard must pay for it! "YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Ant-man lunged at them with a wrathful roar as he throw his arm at Naruto, knocking him across the counter with a crash and Janet quickly retreat back to create a large space between them with frightened expression. "I'LL GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS HUMILIATION!"

Naruto scramble up to his feet and he quickly block Ant-man's punch with his arms before he attempt to sweep him off his feet with a sweep kick but Hank shrink smaller to evade the kick. Before the clone can react, Hank deliver a powerful uppercut to his chin as the ant-man enlarge and it nearly knock him out but the boy manage to keep his conscious and he drive his foot into Hank's stomach, taking wind out of him. Naruto quickly clasp his hands together before he deck Ant-man's head with a hammer fist and he was hoping it'll take him down but it only makes the man angrier. Hank grab his arm before he smash it against the edge of table and Naruto scream out in pain as he drop down on his knees, clutching his arm, he was lucky that his bones doesn't break.

Hank's hand stretch out to grasp Naruto's head with a thrust but a gloved hand catch his forehead in a tight grip and the angry man turn his vengeful eyes to meet yellow eyes. "Dr. Pym, what have you done?" Vision chided sternly.

"That is not your business, Vision!" Hank snarled angrily, "Let go of me! Someone have to teach them to respect their seniors!"

"That is my business." The android's grip tightened, "I can't let you lay your hands upon these children. Cease that and leave us be."

"Or what?" Ant-man spat, "What are you gonna do?! NOTHING! I'm an avenger and they're just nobodies! They're sidekicks, a bunch of fucking wannabes!"

"Better a sidekick than…" Naruto hissed, "A bastard like you." Hank turned his gaze to the clone sharply before he suddenly wrench his arm away from the android as he attempt to beat Naruto with a roar but a blast hit Hank in back, smashing him against the wall and a hard bump to head knock Hank out. The teenagers stare at the downed hero with widened eyes, "I-Is he…"

"No, he's unconscious." Vision replied as the glowering gem on his forehead dim, "I merely use solar blast at very low power." He turn his head to the clone, "Is your arm injured severely?"

"A-Ah, no…" The clone shook his head before he wince as he touch his arm, "I heal faster…"

"You should check it out in infirmary room to make sure." The android spoke, "Healing factor or not, it's better to check your health in any case." His head shift to Janet and he can see that she was shaken up by everything, even if she doesn't show much of it. "Janet, would you be kind to escort Naruto to the infirmary room. I have to take Dr. Pym and report to Avengers of his behavior, I will also inform Young Avenger that we have to call training off for today, due to personal reason."

"Y-Yes, sir." Janet muttered with a small nod before she tug Naruto's shirt toward her, "Come on, you hear him." The android watch the teenagers leave the kitchen and he turns his head down to Hank with a disappointed frown.

* * *

"Look like your factor isn't in advancement class." Janet tend to Naruto's arm with bandages, which was kinda silly because he can't remove this odd shirt but he don't have a heart to say anything about it, they were in infirmary and the young clone sit on a exam table.

"Yes, it will take me…" Naruto replied, "About six to seven hours. Broken one takes longer."

"Speaking from experience?" She sits down next to him after finished up.

"Yeah." He nodded lightly, he accidently broke his arm during training one time and it took about three to four days for his bone to heal completely. It was very quiet for a while before Naruto notice her shoulders starting to shake slightly from the corner of his eyes and he turn his head to face her with concern. "Janet?" Suddenly, she wrap her arms around him in a hug as she bury her face into his chest and Naruto hold his arms up out of confusion, not expecting it. "Um, Janet?" He whispered as she sob into his chest, he feel so awkward and don't know what to do in this situation. He slowly moves his right hand to her back and he pats it awkwardly, which make her hug to tighten as he slowly holds her awkwardly.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flutter open as the light flick few times over him, due to a faulty blub…Wait, when did he fall asleep? He tried to rub his eyes but he feels something holding his hands down and his blurry vision slowly clears up before he let out a small squeak. Janet was sleeping at his side but what make him squeak out was because she was so close enough to invade his personal space. They both lie on their side with their forehead touching and she was holding both of his hands in her hands, he can feel her feet brushing against his shin since she was curling up a little. Naruto quietly scoot back but there was one thing that he forgets about…He was still on the exam table and his mistake cost him as he fall down on the floor with a cry, waking Janet up with a jolt.

"Naruto?" Janet rubbed her eyes as she peek over the table, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fine, I just slipped." Naruto climb back up on his feet with a groan as Janet swing her legs over the edge of the table.

"Did we just fall asleep?" The petite teenager hopped down with a yawn before she looks down to him, despite her petite height, she was a little taller than Naruto. "Sorry about that." She glanced at wet spots on his shirt.

"Oh, it's okay." He waved it off, "Um, are you feeling better?"

"Mmm, yup." Janet smiled at him before she suddenly gives him another hug out of blue, "Thank you." She release him as she head to a restroom in infirmary room, "Gotta powder my nose, you can go ahead if you want."

"Um, okay…" Naruto said and he step out of the infirmary room before he stare at someone leaning against the wall across the room. "You're…Um…Natasha, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Black Widow pushes herself off the wall, "Vision filled us in on what happened early…How is she doing? I was going to check up on her but I saw you two sleeping."

"She's okay…" He scratched his head nervously.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her." The redhead walks toward the room.

"Um, wait, what about…" Naruto was about to ask her something but she speak up before he can finish his sentence.

"Don't worry about Hank, we placed him in a holding place in other base so we can figure out what to do with him." Black Widow glanced over her shoulder, "And we remove his access to everything, he's out." Naruto don't know what to say as she enter infirmary room and he decide to go to his room for now.

* * *

"Naruto?" The said boy looks up from his homework to see Steve as the man enters with a light knock, "Just want to check up on you. How you feeling?"

"I'm good." Naruto rubbed his arm gently, "Better than an hour ago."

"Ah, healing factor, one of best things." Steve chuckled lightly, "Less time staying in hospital."

"Yeah, I guess so." The boy replied before he looks at him, "Wait, how did you…"

"Batman told me a bit about you and it's my job to know whom and what when they're in team." The war hero answered.

"…Like Hank?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes…" Steve rubbed the back of his head, "Tony was the one who bring him in when they found the Avengers, some time before I thaw out. He wasn't this kind of person until after the whole thing with Ultron and there were some signs." He sighed, "I should have say something when I saw the first sign...But…"

"He was one of you…" The boy said.

"Yes, I have to give him a benefit of doubt because he did a lot of things and hope that he'll get better but I was wrong." The war hero replied.

"If he was a hero…" Naruto turned to him, "Then why did he…"

"The thing about being a hero." Steve sits down on bed, "Most of time, it can take tolls on you, physical and mental. Some people can't handle it very well, even a good man and woman." There was a silence between them for few moments before he speak up again, "You did good thing…For standing up and fighting for the right thing."

"But he was strong than…" The boy muttered, "Me and it was Vision who…"

"Strength does not come from experience or how many battles you won." Steve cut him off as he poked himself in chest few time, "It come from the heart, your courage and what you stand for. You took him on and you know that he best you in many things but you did it to protect someone without thinking about the consequences." He stands up to pat Naruto's shoulder with a kind smile, "You're a hero to this person. You did good job."

"…Thank." Naruto scratched his head embarrassingly, "But I did it because it was right thing to do."

"I know." Steve walked to the door before he glance over his shoulder with a small grin, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank again." The boy replied and the door closed.

Captain America walk down the hallway before he look over his shoulder at the direction of the guest room and he resume walking with a proud smile. 'He does take after me.' He thought. His team and the Young Avengers does not know the true reason why Naruto was loaned to them for the weekend, it was a meeting between Steve and his clone because he have to accept the fact that he have a clone and to build a relationship between them. Steve has to keep everyone in dark for now until he's sure about something. 'He's no clone for sure.' He nodded, the clones usually act like their original but when he met Naruto for a short time, he can tell that the boy was his own person.

* * *

The weekend just flew by so fast and Naruto said his goodbye to several Avengers and the Young Avengers. He spends most of time training and learning few things with Young Avengers under the veteran heroes and he also get to know some a little.

Hawkeye remind him of Green Arrow but unlike Arrow, he spend most of time training Young Avengers like Dinah with Young Justice and he'll give them some advices. Naruto thought he was pretty alright but it's hard to say because he only see him during training sessions.

Vision was so like Red Tornado but with facial expression, he always check up on Naruto's health and make sure that everything was okay. 'I bet he's Young Avengers' mother den.' Naruto roll his eyes mentally, it feel like there were a lot of similar between Avengers and Justice League but he don't say it out loud.

Captain America always stop by and chat with them, he even would spar with them at same time to prove that sometime numbers does not matter when you go up against a person. 'This shield fucking hurt…' Naruto winced at the memory, he wonder if Steve has a superpower because it always comes back to Captain America's hand every freaking time he throws it.

Spider-Man was a funny person and he remind him a little of Wally because they talk a lot during training but the spider have better wits than Kid Flash, Spider-Man stick around for a day before he went off doing whatever he does.

White Tiger was like a leader and pretty serious at that. She would give her team some tips after watching their spar or give them some suggestions to help them.

Bobby was kinda nice who make a lot of jokes…Beside some bad puns. He was really tough during the training and he was pretty cool, he only stay on Saturday but went back to his school because he was on other team like him.

Shang-Chi is pretty cool but Naruto swear that he was sadist because he keep beat his ass all over the floor. At least, Naruto learn some cool moves from Shang-Chi since they spar a lot in free time and Spider-man joked that Shang-Chi is converting Naruto into a battle freak like him.

Janet was really friendly and very bubbly and she mostly sticks to his side like glue almost all the time, possibly due to Pym incident. She really like to gossip and talk about different topics, mostly fashion.

"If you visit New York again, look me up." Spider-Man waved to Naruto after White Tiger, Bobby and Shang-Chi said their farewells, "I'll show you some sweet sights…That's if you don't get motion sickness from swinging on web."

"I will." Naruto nodded.

"You better come and visit us anytime." Janet grinned, "Please don't be a stranger."

"Ye…" He squeaked out as Janet pecks his cheek.

"If you get a little older next time, maybe you'll get something more than that." The petite teenager winked at him and Naruto don't know why his face turn red as everyone laughed at the sight.

"I hope you'll keep some lesson to your heart." Captain America chuckled as soon as the boy calm down.

"Yes, sir." Naruto nodded before Flash appear at his side in a flash.

"Hey, guys." Flash waved at the group before he looks at Naruto, "Ready to go home?"

Naruto give the Avengers teams a wave before he look up to the speedster, "Yeah, I am." The speedster gives them a quick bye before he flash them away.

* * *

When Naruto get back, he notice there was something off about Young Justice after he did a quick catch-up with few. They seem to be shaken up about something and he wonder where did his brother go. Right now he was unpacking few things in his room before he hears his door opening and he look up to see Megan. "Hey, I heard you're home now." Megan smiled at him.

"Yeah, I got back just now." Naruto replied before he tilts his head at her, "Um, are you okay? They said you were…In therapy."

"Oh, yes, I am." Megan flinched, "It's just that the simulation went bad…"

"Um, what happened?" He asked curiously, "I mean, no one tell…Me about it."

"I can't…" The Martian muttered, "You're better off not knowing about that…Please don't ask about it again."

"But…" Naruto was about to say something but Megan hugged him.

"Naruto, I care about you because you're my little brother." She nuzzled her face into his hair, "Even some see you as our little brother, you know that, right?"

"Um, yes, but how is that re…" The boy attempt to say something but Megan just tightened her hug.

"J-Just drop it for now." Megan whispered "Please…"

"…Okay…" Naruto was so confusing by her behavior. He will never know that the Young Justice just watched him died in simulation and that was the reason why everything went wrong because Megan believed it was real. It was her fault and no one want to tell him the truth…

* * *

A woman swing her legs around with a cheerily hum as she sit on her cot until she notice a familiar face, escorting into a cell across her and she knock on the glass with a wide grin. "Hiya! Where have you been?"

"…I found him."

"Who?" She tilted her head.

"…Our son." The woman widened her eyes, the grin vanish right away.

"…Where?"

"I don't know, but he's with a little bird and his new team." A pair of green eyes gazed at the woman, "We'll find him in time."

"…We better." She whispered, "All favors, strings and blackmails we used…"

"Don't worry, we will. Naruto will come home and he will be in our arms for the first time."

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of I Am…! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Phew, a lot of things happened in this chapter! We just saw Naruto finally join them on some mission but it seems like some missions was kinda too much for him since he never have went up against super-people until now! While that went down, Naruto just met Ace and they somehow become friends! Just to think it all happen because he decide to play hooky! We also saw some Marvel coming in! Before anyone say it, I know that's not really Young Avenger members and Janet is older than that…Remember, that is DM-1 and you will see some differences! That is kinda at the beginning of a timeline and yes, Hank Pym was this crazy back then before he redeem himself…Only to go evil again at later point. Sometime it's kinda hard to keep up with comics these days.**

 **Janet's appearance is based off from Avengers Academy game.**

 **Finally, we know the 'father' of Naruto and it's Captain America! Some of you called it! But what about the 'mothers'? I bet most know it since I drop a huge hint in this chapter!**

 **How will Justice League react when they found out that Ace is in the town? Will Naruto find out about his DNA? Which missions will he take when he go with Young Justice or not? Who will he meet? What will happen next? Let's find out in next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **REMIND: From now on, any spams (Update, update this story, update the story in different story) will be deleted. It's not good idea because it will make me stop writing to delete the spams and might delay a bit. Please be patience.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to the trash can so the janitor will get rid of it.**


	4. Am I Alone?

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **I decide to update every completed chapters that I done so far. (Still working on other chapters so don't worry about it for now.)**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: I'm pretty sure that it's not you because it was mostly spam on DXD so don't worry about it. I just forget to answer the questions because I was kinda in hurry by this time. I don't mind either and I'll try my best to answer some of your questions as much as possible. 3) Maybe, maybe not, who know? Anything can happen in this universe! 4) Yes, I have seen some episode. 5) I enjoy it pretty much, even if it's kinda dark in a certain way.**

 **Darkiller: The pairing is secret like most of my stories.**

 **Zx: I can't tell you which stories are going to be update because it's all random and it depend on how long or short the chapters are. I don't want to say 'this chapter is coming out on…' then get people's hope up and crush it on the deadline day. It take some time.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of DM: I Am.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Marvel, DC or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Am I Alone?**

* * *

It was almost night time on Halloween as few teenagers get ready within the cave base and Naruto feel a little silly to wear a Halloween costume, he dress like Jason Voorhees with goalie mask on side of his face. He turn to Wally as he howl out before he look down at a snoring creature, "Really?" Wally pouted at Wolf, he was dressing up like Teen Wolf. "You're not gonna join in at all? What kind of wolf are you?"

"Wally, stop torturing him." Conner looked at him sternly as Megan bandaging him with wraps, he was going as an mummy.

"Hold still, please." Megan scolded him with a smirk.

"Megan, stop torturing him." Wally teased, "Awkward for him anyway, being a third wheel on our date."

"Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance." The Martian rolled her eyes, "Zatanna too."

"Good." The speedster wiggled his eyebrow, "Keeps us on the down-low." The Kent brothers and Megan shake their heads at him, "So…" He looked down and up her, "You going as my favorite Martian?"

"Not exactly." Megan transformed her outfit to zombie bride before she act with a growl.

"Whoa." Wally whistled, "Babe, eat my brains anytime."

"Great minds think alike." Captain Marvel showed up with white makeover on his face.

"Captain, you look terrific." The Martian giggled as Marvel grinned widely, "Are you going to Halloween celebration too?"

"Well, sure, I'm going with…" Marvel glanced around confusingly, "Uh-uh, I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?"

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance." Megan said, "SO don't worry about us. Go. Have a good time at your party."

" _Recognized Artemis B-0-7."_ The computer announced as the said girl step out of the Zeta-tube with another familiar face, _"Zatanna Zatara A-0-3."_

"Oh, hey, Zatanna." Artemis glanced at the said girl's witch costume, "You look great."

"Oh, thanks." Zatanna smiled at her as she glance at her vampire outfit, "You too." She put her fists on hip as soon as they spot their teammates with a hero, "Oh, look. Zombie Captain Marvel. That's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party? 'Cause my dad didn't mention it."

"No, no, no, no, see, I…" Marvel looked around sheepishly before he sighs dejectedly, "Fine, I'm going trick-or-treating." He fly to the Zeta-tube as he crossed his arms with pout, "And I'm not sharing my candy!" He vanished in a bright light.

"Is that normal for Halloween?" Naruto looked to Wally, "I don't know that adults can…Go trick-or-treating."

"Nope." Wally shook his head, "If adults does then they're kinda weirdo."

"Will you please stop fidgeting?" Megan giggled to Conner as she work on his costume.

"You are so making this up to me later." Conner teased and Naruto notice Artemis walk away angrily as Zatanna follow her to Zeta-tube. He wonder if there was something wrong as they teleport to other place and he look back to the older teenagers.

"Done." Megan clapped her hands together after she finished helping Conner with his costume before she glance at her friends, "Ready to go?"

"You bet!" Wally grinned widely and Naruto nod his head before they left the cave.

* * *

The rock music blaring out within gym as teenagers dances or chat at snack tables and the group walk in, glancing around the surrounding. "Too bad the rest of the team couldn't make it." Megan smiled at the setup and Conner look around before his eyes widened.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding." The older clone scowled, most of the teenagers in the building were dressing up like superheroes.

"Hey, you look amazing!" Wendy dragged her friends over to them, she was dressing up like Black Canary.

"Who did your makeup, girl?" Karen said impressively, dressing as bumblebee.

"Burn Victim?" Mal adjusted his sunglass to take a good look at Conner.

"Mummy." Conner tilted his head at Mal's outfit, "You?"

"Superman…" The black teenager pushed his glasses up with a smirk, "Done right!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." The older clone deadpanned and Mal's smirk just widened.

"Wally, this is Wendy, Karen, Mal, and…" Megan introduced her school friends to Wally before Karen speak up.

"Oh, hey, aren't you the guy that got hit in balls by bowling ball?" The black girl said.

"Dudette, no!" Wally denied with paled face.

"Oh, yes, it's you!" Mal pointed out.

"A bowling ball hit you in balls?" Conner snickered at the speedster, "Really? How did that happened?"

"Your brother, that's what." The grumbling speedster dropped his head and everyone looked at the blonde boy.

"Sorry." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "It was my first time…"

"You should have been there to see that." Karen laughed, "It was really hilarious."

"To you, it is…" Mal shifted his legs, cringed at the memory.

"Okay…" Megan coughed into her fist before she gesture at Marvin who was dressing up like a Batman, "And that's…Um…" Marvin was texting away on his phone.

"Ignore Marvin." Wendy shook her head at him, "He thinks we're being invaded by Martians."

"I never said that." Marvin looked up with narrowed eyes, "It's just, reports are all over the interwebs and I'm not the only one getting them." Everyone checked their phone as soon as the beeping breaks out, "I mean, Martians aren't invading. It's just a prank gone viral. Right?"

"Of course, it's a prank." Lucas Carr spoke up at punch bowl, "Ever hear of Martian Manhunter? Martians aren't hostile."

"Of course, not." Megan said nervously, looking to her left.

"So Marvin is trying to prank us?" Naruto said to Carr, "He said he's good with computer…He can do something like spamming texts to us through this web, right?"

"W-What, it's not me!" Marvin denied with a stutter.

"Could be." The chuckling teacher shrugs his shoulders, "Teenagers tend to be pretty good with technologies so I won't put that past him."

"Now you mentioned it…" Mal rubbed his chin, "I checked internet for news when Marvin told me about it early but there was nothing then all of sudden, we got them just now…" He looked at Marvin, "It's kinda weird that you know about it before us."

"Um, I looked up on different one." Marvin laughed nervously.

"And this news happen to come from…?" Karen raised her eyebrow at him amusedly.

"CNN?" The teenager coughed, "And Daily planet…"

"Nope, not seeing them here." Wendy checked the websites, "Nothing about Martians, beside Manhunter and some crimes." She laughed at him, "Let me guess, you thought up of a grand prank to pull off for the Halloween, right?"

"Um…" Marvin scratched his head with shifty eyes before he groan out as he look at Naruto, "Dude, thank…"

"You're welcome?" The boy blinked confusingly.

"Remind me to let you on it next time." Marvin waved it off with a depressed sigh, here goes his best prank of the Halloween but he'll come up with better one, just wait and see.

"Good thinking." Mal patted Naruto's back, "I almost believed him until you pointed it out."

"So…" Wally turned to Megan after Marvin's failed attempt at prank, "Wanna dance?"

"Sorry, I promised Conner first dance." Megan smiled and the speedster groans softly as she went to dance with Conner.

"Do you want to join the fun?" Wendy smiled at Naruto as she gestured at the dance floor.

"Oh, um…" Naruto hid his blush from her as he fidgeted, "I-I don't know how to dance. I never dance before…"

"But I can!" Wally pop in with wiggling eyebrows.

"It's okay." Wendy laughed before she glance to the blonde boy, "I'll teach you a little, it's really easy."

"Aw, dude…" The speedster groans as the teenager girl lead Naruto to dance floor and he turn to Karen, only to see her dancing with Mal before he look to Marvin. "…"

"…Don't ask me." Marvin raised his hands with sheepish smirk, "But I know some singles."

"...Point the way." Wally said quickly with a smile.

"Relax, you're doing good for first-timer." Wendy giggled as Naruto twist his body around stiffly, trying his best not to step on her feet or anyone else's. "Just follow my lead." She took Naruto's hands, not hearing a small squeak from him and she swings them lightly in a flow. "Go loose, be a little flexible as best as you can." They dance for a bit as she release his hands, to his disappointment and he don't know why. "There, you're getting hang of it."

"T-Thank you." Naruto replied shyly.

"By the way, I just notice that your speech is getting improving." The cheerleader said, "It feel like yesterday that you barely said a word."

"I have some help." He muttered.

"From your family, right?" Wendy said, "Your brother did mention that you're adopted few months ago, where did you come from again?"

"Japan." Naruto lied, "I'm mixed."

"Ah, I can tell." She nodded, "I don't know any Asian with blue eyes and blond hair until now."

"Yeah, me too." He said and they kept dancing as she make some small talk until Wally arrive with a grin.

"Hey, can I cut in?" Wally said, he tried to cut in on Megan and Conner early but Conner said no with a deadly glare.

"Well, if Naruto don't mind…" Wendy looked to Naruto and he look between them for a little while.

"Um, it's okay…" Naruto said.

"Thank!" Wally step in before he give her a wiggling eyebrows, "So tell me a bit about yourself."

The blonde boy walk over to the table to get a punch drink and he have a odd feeling within his body when he let Wally cut in but he don't pay attention to it for now. He glance around, he feel overwhelmed in a large crowd and he don't want to bother his friends because they were enjoying the party. '…I wonder if Ace's around or not.' He thought about his friend, they just hang out few days ago but it was only for a little while before she went off and she don't tell him why. 'Maybe I'll find out in few days.' They set up a meeting and oddly, Ace was the one that always set them up. Naruto shake it out of his head as he take a sip from his punch drink before Megan ask him for a dance after she secretly steal a kiss from Conner without anyone noticing. He enjoy his first party a little as he chat and dance with his friends for few hours before they went home but not without treat-or-tricking for a little while.

* * *

About five days later, Naruto walk toward the exit before Robin appear at his side out of nowhere. "Hey, where are you going?" Robin asked, "Do you know Batman want us to move some crates out of Bio-Ship when they come back?"

"Bro can take care of it." Naruto said, "I'm just going out for…Um…A walk with a friend."

"But don't you have a curfew on school night?" The boy wonder smirked, "After all, your mom set it up."

"She's my foster mom, not my real mom." The boy muttered, "And she's not here anyway. I can go out whatever I want."

"Alright, but it's not like you to break the curfew until it's for missions and patrol." Robin shrugged before he nudge the metamutant's shoulder with a smirk, "Is it a girl? That's why you're breaking the rule, right, right?"

"Yeah, my friend is a girl." Naruto replied innocently, "What about it?"

The boy wonder just laughs at him for no reason, "Of course it's always the girl. Good luck with your first date." He laughed, "I can cover you for a hour then after that, you're out of luck."

"Date?" The blonde boy turned his head to him confusingly, "It's not a date, we're just hanging out."

"Sure." Robin drawled with a chortle as he spins around on his heels, walking in opposite direction with a wave. "Have fun with your 'not date'."

'He's so weird.' Naruto scratched his head confusingly, he can be so innocent sometime.

* * *

"Ace." The said girl looked up to see Naruto in time square as he walks over to her with a small wave, "Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here." Ace replied flatly, "Let's go." She starts to walk, following by the blonde boy.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously and like always, she doesn't give him any response. They walk for a bit near some stores and Naruto glance at some clothes behind a window before he nearly bump into Ace as soon as she suddenly stop in her track. "What's up?" Naruto looks ahead to see nothing but more stores.

"They disappeared." Ace turned to him.

"Who?" The blonde boy glanced at his surrounding, it was almost empty since it's close to midnight.

"The adults." She replied, "You don't see them vanish?"

"Um, no…" Naruto paused before he takes a double-take, "…Wait, what? Really?"

"Yes." Ace said.

"That's bad…" He looked around to see that there was no adults in sight, just some confusing teenagers. 'Does that mean the adults at cave are gone too?' He should go back and check in with the team.

"No, it's good thing." The girl said, catching Naruto's attention as she walk into a park.

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked her, "How is that a good thing? Shouldn't you be worried about..."

"Because I hate humans." Ace said coldly, "The world would be better without them."

"…Do you hate me too?" The blonde boy asked her slowly and she pauses for a moment.

"…No, you're different." She looked to him, "You're only human I can tolerate."

"That's good, I don't want you to hate me." Naruto smiled wearily before he scratches his head, "Um…Why do you hate humans?"

"Because they're evil." Ace sat down with a scowl as she wrap her arms around her knees, "They always lies and try to use me for their own personal agenda. They promise to help me, to make me better…But all they do is making me worse than before. They did things to me…" She clenched her head as the blonde boy look at her with concern, "The things they made me do…T-T-The pain, it hurt! Humans are monsters and I want them all to die! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them all!"

"Ace…" The blonde boy kneels down next to her, sliding his arm around her shoulders and she stiffened at the contact. He wasn't sure if it's right thing to do but it seems to work as the girl relaxed, "Who hurt you? Tell me." The girl didn't say anything but staring at the grass, "Ace, I want to help you. Please."

"…Can you keep a secret?" Ace whispered, "You can't tell anyone…" She turned her head to him with a soft hiss, "No one!"

"I promise I'll tell no one." Naruto nodded uneasily.

"…They took me when I was little because I was born with a special ability." Ace explained, "My ability allows me to alter people's perception and if I want to, I can drive some to insane. At first, they said they were going to help me, fixing me so I can control it…It start with studies and test…Then they force a headband on me to dampen my power and make me controllable…" Her arms tightened against her legs, "They used me for interrogates, mostly torture, and then they start to experimenting on me for many years, either to make my ability powerful or to make more of me…Until I escape with others."

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered, loss at words. "…Who were they?"

"…Cadmus." She replied softly.

"Cadmus?!" Naruto looked at her sharply, "Really?"

"You heard of them?" Ace frowned.

"Yes, they were the one who created me." He nodded with a frown as the girl looked at him with a blink, "…I'm a clone but I don't know why they…Make me in first place…All I know is that I'm a metamutant. I don't know what they planning to do to me…Because I was saved and taken in by a team with my brother."

"You're a clone and metamutant?" Ace muttered, "…That's good thing."

"Really?" Naruto asked puzzlingly.

"Yes, that mean you're not human." She looked away as she rest her head on his shoulder, "And that's good because I like you. You're my only friend."

"I like you too." He said, "What Cadmus did to you was wrong and someday…They will face the justice and pay for their crimes. I want you to know that not all humans…Are evil."

"Everyone is evil…" Ace whispered, "And there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Naruto didn't give her any response as they sit on ground for hours, Ace refuse to move from this spot because she was exhausted and Naruto don't want to leave her alone, even refuse to check in with the cave because he know there's nothing he can do to help. He was right because by the time they move around, the adults mysteriously reappear everywhere.

* * *

By the time he come back to the cave, Robin was first to meet him. "Hey, Naruto, how was your date?"

"It was fine and it's not a date." Naruto deadpanned, "So…What happened with adults?"

"Magic spell." Robin frowned, "It split adults and kids up in two different worlds and it took us about few hours to figure out how to bring grown-ups back here…At a cost."

"What?" The blonde boy turned to him.

"We had to use the helmet of fate so Zatanna took it and it almost keeps her for good but…" The boy wonder sighed, "Her dad took her place and now he's trapped with Nabu."

"…I'm sorry." Naruto frowned, "How's Zatanna?"

"She's taking it pretty hard, she want to be left alone for now." Robin rubbed his neck and they just walk quietly because there was nothing to say after this news. Naruto would later find out that Zatanna is moving into the cave, due to the lack of guardian.

* * *

Two days later, Naruto was eating ice cream as he left the store and he wander into a park to think. He was so confusing because he doesn't know why he kept thinking about Wendy or why it makes him feel so nervous and weird all the time. 'Am I sick?' He frowned to himself, 'Or is it my genes that breaking down?' He wasn't sure if he was completed or not, he heard a bit about Spider-man's clones and the fact that they have very short lifespan because they were imperfect. He sit down on a bench absentmindedly and a deep sigh escape his lip before a voice at his right side speak out.

"You seem to be troubled." Naruto looked up to see a painter as he create a painting with a hum, "Something on your mind?"

"Um…" The blonde boy ate some of his ice cream, "I'm not sure if it's something I can talk with a complete stranger."

"Ah, right." The painter nodded, "Name's Olethros. You are…?"

"Naruto." He answered without thinking it first.

"And now we're not strangers." The painter laughed goodheartedly, "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't know…" Naruto muttered, "It's just…Um…I'm kinda confusing because I keep thinking about someone…She make me feel weird…"

"How weird?" Olethros looked at him, "Like what?"

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head, "She makes me feel nervous, my heart goes faster…And I have some tingling feeling somewhere inside me. I don't know why…"

"Oh, you're in love." The painter chuckled, still focusing on his painting.

"Love?" He looked at him with blinks, "You mean like as friend and family?"

"Oh, no, no, I mean like love as man love women…" Olethros paused before he look at him, "Have you get the talk about bird and bee from your parents or school?"

"Yeah, bird is an animal with feathers that can fly and bee is an insect." Naruto looked at him as if the man was an idiot.

"Oh, no, no, I mean different kind of bird and bee, you know, the bird and bee talk…Haven't your family tell you about s…Oh…Eh…Um…" The painter coughed roughly before he suddenly show the painting to him with a clearing throat, "What do you think of that painting?" It was pretty poor-made landscape.

"It's nice." Naruto said as Olethros grinned at that, the clone wasn't sure if it's good or not since it's his first time seeing a painting. "But what do you mean by different kind of bird and bee?" Dammit, the man hope that he don't remember this part.

"That is something I can't tell you about, you have to ask your family about the talk." The paled man sweated out, "Anyway, the reason why you act weird around this girl is because you like her more than a friend."

"More than a friend…" The clone blinked slowly, "Like my brother and his girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, that's right." Olethros nodded before he take a glance at the sun, "Oh, would you look at that? Time sure went by so fast when you try to create something." He pushed the painting into Naruto's hands, "Here, take that."

"H-Huh, why?!" Naruto cried out confusingly.

"It's a gift since you like it." The man stood up as he pick a bindle up with a grin, "And beside, I have no need for the painting." He walked off with a wave, "Enjoy!"

'…That was kinda weird…' The clone looked at the painting before he think about his communication with Olethros.

* * *

"Naruto, where did you get this painting?" Wally raised his eyebrow as the young clone show up in living room with a painting and several teammates share his reaction.

"A painter gave it to me at park." Naruto answered, placing it on the coffee table.

"Oh…" The speedster shrugged, the clone might brought it.

"Conner, can I ask you something?" The young clone asked his brother.

"What is it?" Conner looked up, scratching Wolf's ears.

"When will I get a bird and bee talk?" Naruto asked.

"…Excuse me?" The older clone's eyes widened in horror with the others.

"The bird and bee talk." The blonde boy repeated, "The painter told me that I like someone and…I have to get the talk to understand better."

"…Oh, I think I have health checkup today." Wally quickly raced out.

"Ok, Batman, I'll come in!" Robin talked to his glove, quickly stroll to the Zeta-tube.

"It's a nice night for a little swim." Kaldur hurried out embarrassingly.

"I'm going to check on Zatanna." Artemis calmly walked to the corridor as fast as she can.

"Um…" Megan met her boyfriend's pleading eyes, "…I think I left the cookies burning in the oven." She quickly flew to the kitchen.

'COME BACK HERE!' Conner stared at her back widened-eyed before he turn to Naruto, who was waiting for him to say something. "…Go ask Dinah. She's our foster mom." He know he'll get in trouble but he don't care because that is too much for him to take.

"But she's not here." Naruto replied.

"J-J-Just…" The older clone stuttered before he ran out, to Naruto's confusion.

"What?!" The boy threw his hands up, "Why does everyone kept acting weird when…I asked about the bird and bee?! Someone tell me!" He never notice that Batman walk in before he sharply pull a U-turn back calmly.

* * *

Few days went by as the team was getting ready with a surprise party for Wally with Red Tornado's and Flash's help and they don't have to wait long enough when they hear the computer's voice at the zeta-tube area before they quickly get in their place, turning the light off.

" _Recognize…Kid Flash. B-0-3."_

"Whoa." Wally walked out toward the kitchen with a smirk, "I just made it. Be a tragedy if I missed my own…"

"Surprise!" Everyone clapped for the birthday boy.

"What!" The young speedster grinned with his hands up, "Oh, you guys! You shouldn't have."

"Right, not like you've been hinting for days or anything." Robin rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"We made two cakes." Megan guided Wally to the table as Flash put birthday hat on his sidekick's head.

"Awesome." Wally looked up to his team, "What will you guys eat?"

"We'll split the cupcake." The Martian giggled, "Make a wish."

"Way ahead of you." The speedster winked flirty before he blow the candles out.

"Happy birthday!" Several teenagers clapped.

"You know, if I tell you my wish, it won't come true, but if you guess…" Wally glanced at the Martian before she hold slice of cake out to him, "Nope. Guess again." Artemis frowned before Megan kiss his forehead and the arrowette smirk at his disappointed reaction. Everyone receive their slices before they chat to each other about different topics.

"And then I asked Dinah about it but she freak out for no reason and…Tell me to wait until I'm older." Naruto told Flash and the red speedster tried his best to keep his snicker in after hearing the bird and bee story. "I still don't know why everyone acts weird."

"Y-You'll find out why when you get a little older." Flash snickered then he just laughs out loud as the boy raise his eyebrow at him weirdly. The young clone glance around before he notice Artemis whisper something into Wally's ear and the young speedster seems to be upset with something. Naruto wonder what the arrowette just told him about but his curiosity was short-lived when they hear the announcement.

"Attention, team." Batman's voice spoke, "Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in five."

* * *

After a quick change, the team gather in front of the large monitor where Batman is waiting for them and one of them notice something. "Where's Flash?" Wally asked.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments." Batman said, "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."

"Can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Kid Flash asked.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna whispered to Naruto.

"The league's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized, and with both Green Lanterns offworld, I need all hands on deck." Batman sighed as he aimed his bat-glare at Kid Flash.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin grinned widely, "The League and the team fighting side by side?"

"Whoa!" Wally gasped excitingly, "Really?"

"Superboy, use the supercycle to rendezvous with the batplane at ice fortress-I." The dark knight ordered, "You'll drop Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado in ice fortress-II. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna, take the Bio-ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at ice fortress-III. Rookie, you also will go with them and drop off halfway on their way, rendezvous with Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Elongated Man at ice fortress-V. Other leaguers will deal with fortress-IV. Sending all coordinates now."

"Uh, Batman?" Kid Flash stepped up with raised index finger, "I think you skipped…"

"Kid Flash, a young girl in seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant." Batman cut him off, "With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it 3,000 miles across country."

The speedster dropped his jaw, "Who is this girl?"

"Does it matter?" Batman frowned deeply.

"No, of course not." Kid Flash gulped nervously, "But can't we zeta…"

"Zeta Tubes are offline." Robin replied, "Sorry."

"Right…" Wally sighed, "Then how can I say no?" His head dropped, "Guess I won't be needing stealth." He switched back to his normal attire, "Speedy delivery boy at your service." Everyone took off as soon as they receive their coordinates and the speedster run off, grumbling mentally.

* * *

"Naruto, you're here." Elongated Man smiled as soon as Naruto jumped out of the moving ship onto the snowy field, "That was pretty fast."

"What do you want me to do?" Rookie asked him, glancing at the floating fortress.

"Evacuation duty." The league member replied, "Wonder Woman and Aquaman are taking care of the fortress and we have to make sure that no civilians are in this area if this thing crash." The young boy gives him a nod before they scan the surrounding and escort some civilians to safety for a while.

* * *

Somewhere in a run-down building, thousands miles away, a man squirm in his chair with widened eyes as he tried to free himself from the ropes before a voice froze him stiffen. "Ah, ah, what's the matter? Are you afraid of a little bondage?" A index finger run across his jawline, "Usually, I would have some little fun before pleasure but not this time, because…" The man squeal out with a whimper as the cutter's tip poke his groin, "I want some answers! Tell me where's my baby and why did you all lie to us that it was unsuccessful?!"

"I-I-I-I don't know anything!" The man cried out before he scream as soon as he feel the tip slowly dig into his left nut, "R-REALLY! DESMOND AND HIS ASSISTANT PAID EVERYONE OFF FOR SOME REASON! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO THE CLONE AFTER THAT!"

"There were an assistant?" A voice paused.

"YES, YES!" The man nodded furiously, "SHE'S IN OHIO RIGHT NOW! SHE WENT THERE AFTER THE FIRE AT CADMUS!"

"Name and where does she live?" The cutter pressured upon his sack and the man just blab everything out with a wail.

* * *

After few hours, Rookie regroup with Elongated Man after they clear the area and the young clone can see some smokes coming out from the fortress, due to League's works. "Guess they really don't need our help right now." Elongated Man whistled and the young clone was about to say something but they feel a sudden change in wind before they see a ice blast heading their way and the duo leap out of the range. They quickly look up to see a figure in blue metal suit with several large armor pads on its' shoulders and the person have an helmet with four glowing red eyes, Rookie can see two cylinder objects sticking out of its back.

"Who's that?" Rookie asked the veteran hero.

"He's Blizzard." Elongated Man frowned at the figure, "A merc."

"So he gets ice power?" The young clone muttered.

"Yes, courtesy of Hammer tech suit." The hero nodded before they quickly evade another blast from the villain.

"They did tell me that the leagues were coming but they never say anything about sidekicks." Blizzard thrust his right hand out, blasting icicles at them and the duo evade them once again. "Ice to meet you, kid!"

"Spare me the puns." Elongated Man stretched his torso out toward the ice villain before he deliver a stretching left hook to Blizzard's face, "I'm tired of hearing same cold puns from the others for years!"

"Hey, you try to come up with an original line, do you have any idea how hard it is when there's bunch of cold-theme…" Blizzard fired ice beam at the stretching man before Rookie smash his boot into its face plate after the young clone vaulted up with his staff pole. The young clone flip back on his feet, quickly thrusting the end of his weapon into the armored man's stomach and Elongated Man follow it up with a double uppercut to Blizzard's jaw. They kept attacking him without giving him any chance to attack back before the villain suddenly slap his hands on the ground with a roar, "ENOUGH!" The icicles spout out around him as Elongated Man quickly drag Rookie away from the growing icicles and he dove around the corner to take cover with the clone, the veteran hero glance out to see Blizzard rising on the ice pillar.

"You get any trick daggers in your belt?" Elongated Man whispered as the villain scanning the surrounding, "Heat and explosives to be exact?"

"Yeah, five each." Rookie pulled them out, "What's the plan?"

"I'll distract him with these." Elongated Man took the daggers, "And when he has his complete attention on me, you have to break the cylinders off his back when he turns his back on you. Without these, he can't use his ice attacks. Stay here until you see the perfect chance. Understand?"

"Got it." The clone nodded and the stretching hero reach the rooftop, jumping over several roofs until he get ready before he fling two heating daggers and a explosive dagger at the pillar, catching Blizzard's attention.

"There you ar…" Blizzard aimed his right fist at him, only to lose his footing suddenly as the ice pillar start to melting and he attempt to cool them down before the explosive break out. The ice villain quickly jumps onto an ice slide that he just created immediately and he slide toward Elongated Man, firing several beams at the hero. Elongated Man countered several ice attacks with the daggers as he weaves through the hail and they clash together, landing on the ground as they kept fighting.

Rookie quietly sneak closer as he stay out of their sight, watching for any chances and he don't have to wait long enough when Blizzard have his full focus on the hero with his back facing the young clone. The clone run out, jumping on the shocked villain's back and his hands wrap around the cylinders tightened. "GET OFF!" Blizzard attempt to encase himself in ice since the suit can protect him but it was too late when Rookie stomp his foot down on the villain's back to gain a momentum and it allow the clone to rip the hissing cylinders right off its back. "NO, NO, NO!" The villain cried out as the cooling liquid spraying out from its' back and he attempt to shoot the beam at the sidekick but his fist just fizzed. Before the villain can react, Elongated Man wraps his torso around the villain's body, entrapping him in process.

"Nice job, Rookie." Elongated Man smiled at the young clone as the villain attempt to escape from the stretching hero but he give up few minutes because there was nothing he can do with a damaged system.

"Ugh, I should have spring for better suit…" Blizzard grumbled under his breath, "Lousy Hammer tech."

"We should meet up with Wonder Woman and Aquaman and turn him in." The stretching hero look up to see the falling fortress as it crash miles away, it seems like they already have take care of the fortress already. The duo went off to meet up with the League members with grumbling villain in tow.

* * *

When Naruto return to the cave after their team-up mission and listening to Wally's small brag about how he save a whole country. "I heard you just took Blizzard down." Zatanna glanced at the young clone, "That's so cool."

"No, it was Elongated Man that did." Naruto replied, "I just did what he said and remove the cylinders."

"But you did take him down." The magician girl replied, "If it wasn't for you, Elongated Man will have hard time taking him on."

"All I just did was just back him up." The blonde boy shook his head, "Either way, he's the one who took him down."

"Alright then." Zatanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Did Blizzard tell you anything?" Kaldur asked curiously, "Like who was the one in charge?"

"No, he doesn't." Naruto shook his head again, "All I know is that he was hired and the League are going to talk…To him."

"He'll talk soon." Robin crossed his arms, "Then we'll know who's behind that."

"But you gotta admit it…" Wally grinned to them, "I have a best awesome birthday ever!" Several teenagers just either laughed or roll their eyes at him amused.

* * *

Several weeks went by after the storm and the team was getting ready for their latest mission, minus several certain members. "Where's Naruto?" The speedster asked curiously, "I haven't seen him around."

"Batman loan him out to another team." Robin replied.

"Which one?" Wally asked, "The same one as before?" The boy wonder just shrugs his shoulder.

* * *

Naruto feel so out of place right away as soon as he steps into a lobby with someone else, glancing around at almost-empty place. "There is nothing to be nervous about." The blonde boy glanced at a bald man in wheelchair as the man give him a smile, it oddly calm him down for some reason. "That is a safe place for people who are different like you…And no one will know about your secret until you're ready to share it."

"Thank, Professor Xavier." Naruto scratched his head, "But it's not secret, it's just that some people told me not to reveal anything about me."

"It's alright." Xavier chuckled lightly, "I can understand their thinking because I have never met someone like you before. In my years, I will never think I'd meet a first metamutant in my lifetime."

"But your school is for metahumans and mutants…" The metamutant looked at him, "You would think they…"

"There are some meta-mutant couples." The professor nodded with a hum, "But their children always have one gene instead of both, mostly mutant, and we still don't know why because there are so much that we don't know or understand about in this universe. It is just how it is."

"Oh…" Naruto become upset, does that mean he will never meet someone like him and that kinda make him feel so alone…

"You're not alone." Xavier turned his wheelchair around to him, "You have some people who care about you. Maybe you're the first sign that the others will come and there will be many metamutant in few years or so, who know?"

"Yeah, you're right…" The blonde boy scratched his head again, "…Have that happened before with meta and mutant?"

"Yes, there was first case then many followed after that." Xavier leaded him around in the mansion as several children ran by them, "In fact, metahumans didn't exist until fourteen years ago."

"Wait, really?" Naruto blinked rapidly.

"Yes, really." Professor nodded, "I still remember this day when I saw this breaking news about the discovery of the metagene." He was about to say more but a group of college-age people come into his view, "Ah, just the people I was looking for."

"Professor, good morning." A redhead smiled at him before she notice Naruto, "Oh, a new student?"

"Good morning, Jean." Xavier replied with a smile, "And no, he's just here for a visit and to learn a little about few things, mostly to work with different teams."

"Oh, that's the one you said that going to shadow us for a bit?" Jean turned to Naruto with a blink, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Jean and that are…" She gestured at each young adults, "Scott, Kurt, Ororo, Piotr and Warren." Everyone give him their own greeting.

"I was hoping that you guys would be kind enough to give him a little tour around this place then take him to Danger Room for a light training." The professor said.

"Yes, Professor, we'll do that." Scott nodded before the group lead Naruto around and the professor roll into the kitchen, where a man was taking a sip from a beer bottle.

"Logan, do you know there are some kids still around, right?" Xavier said.

"And I care because…?" Logan drink the beer uncaringly before he set it down, "By the way, this pipsqueak you just show around, he kinda smell familiar."

"Well, that's not surpise, considering that he's a clone." The professor hummed.

"A clone?" The drunker groaned, "Oh, fuck. It better not be…"

"No, he's not yours." Xavier chuckled, "You have your hands filled with Laura." He paused, "…Where's she?"

"Outside." Logan jabbed his thumb at the window, "Being anti-social like always." The professor peeks out to see a very young girl sulking under a large tree. "So…" Logan took another sip, "Tell me about this pipsqueak."

* * *

"So you're the X-Men?" Naruto looked at Kurt, he almost freak out when the German suddenly drop his disguise and teleport behind him for laughter.

"Oh, yes." Kurt grinned, "We have been around for a little while but not long enough like Avengers, Justice League, F-Four and few others. Our missions usually involve with mutants and metahumans, mostly mutants."

"What kind of mission?" The clone asked curiously.

"Things like recruit some unfortunate people, who have no one to turn, to our school, and to prevent some attacks on mutant-kind and humanity." Ororo answered.

"I see…" Naruto figure it must be a specialty-team like his team and he wonder if this team have help several teams out or not.

"We did help few teams few times." Jean replied with a smile as the boy blink at her, "Sorry, I accidently read your mind. Sometime I can't control it."

"It's okay, one of my friends can read mind too." He said and the redhead was about to say something.

"I'm going to turn the Danger Room on at level one." Scott's voice cut her off, "Naruto, follow the team's lead and you'll be fine." Naruto was curious why they call this room a Danger Room and his answer will be received after few levels. To this day, he wonders how the hell did they make everything so real enough to get hurt by a freaking giant hologram?!

* * *

"Fucking sentinel." Naruto mumbled to himself as he stumbled into the hallway after his 'little' training with the X-Men and he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Naruto, that you?" The said boy turns his head over to see Bobby with a teenager girl.

"Bobby?" The metamutant blinked before he remembers a tidbit, "Oh, right, you went to this school."

"Dude, you don't tell me you were gonna visit." Bobby grabbed the yelping boy in a headlock with a chuckle, giving him a light noggin. "It has been a while!"

"Yeah, it has been." Naruto managed to free himself from the iceman's arm as he brushed his hair, "About one or two months, right?" The older blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"So what bring you here?" The ice mutant asked curiously with his hands on hip, "Is it just a social visit or one of these team training things?"

"The latter with X-Men, I'm here for few days." The young boy replied.

"Batman's idea?" Bobby scratched his chin, he wonder if it was a way to help the clone getting connect with his kind and to help him understanding what he is.

"Yeah, it's always his." Naruto nodded, "After all, he's the leader."

"Ah." The iceman nodded few times before he hear a clearing throat as they glance at the teenager girl with crossed eyes and raised eyebrow. "Oh, sorry!" He gestured at her with his arms, "Naruto, meet my girlfriend, Kitty." His arms shifted to the young clone, "Kitty, Naruto. He stayed with Avengers for few days for training."

"Nice to meet you." Kitty waved with a smile.

"Likewise." Naruto rubbed his neck.

"We're about to gonna eat with some friends, you should come with us." Bobby suddenly dragged the yelping clone as Kitty follows them with a small giggle, "I'll introduce you to some guys." It didn't take them long enough to reach a table outside with few teenagers and a young girl eating their lunch before one of them notice the trio.

"Bobby, Kitty." A Vietnamese girl waved to them before she notice the young blonde, "Who's that?"

"That is Naruto, he's just visiting us for few days." The ice mutant gestured at him before he shift his hand to the group, "Naruto, let me introduce you to some friends of mine. That is Xi'an, Samuel, Danielle, Roberto and Rahne."

"Hi, Naruto." Xi'an, the Vietnamese girl, said with a smile.

"Sup." Samuel raised his hand and Rahne just nod to him mutely, due to her mouth filled with foods.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Roberto smiled politely.

"Hey." Danielle waved slightly.

"So are you visiting here to see if you wanna attend the school?" Samuel asked.

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head nervously as he muttered quietly, "No…I'm not here for school…Um…"

"He's shy." Bobby said after noticing a couple raised eyebrows, "He's just here to learn some ropes from couple teams, something to do with his secret team."

"Secret team?" Xi'an turned to him with a blink, "Like black-ops and spying?"

"Cool." Rahne swallowed her food, "I bet you won't tell us anything about it because it's top-secret, right?"

"Yeah, I can't." The blonde boy nodded.

"So if you're here, does that mean you're mutant or metahuman?" Roberto glanced at the blonde boy as he slowly nods again, "Which one?"

"Does it matter?" Danielle said to him.

"Just curious." The Brazilian shrugged his shoulders before he turn back to the blonde boy, "You don't have to answer it if you don't wanna."

"I'm not sure if it's something I can share." Naruto scratched his head unsurely.

"It's alright, that is a safe place for metahumans and mutants." Roberto waved it off and the group chats with each other or try to getting know Naruto, despite his shyness. Naruto take a bite from his sandwich before a glimpse of something catch his attention as he turn his head to see nothing but a tree and Rahne get his attention with a question.

Behind a tree, Laura was hanging on a branch with a scowl as she watch some groups doing their own business before Logan appear under the tree. "Come down, Laura, we're going to the Danger Room." Logan grunted and his young grumbling clone obeyed him, following her 'father' inside. The clones didn't know that there were another clone the whole time during Naruto's stay, neither they would meet because she was just a loner and he was always drag around by either X-Men or Bobby and his friends.

* * *

Naruto feel like the time have went by so fast and he can't believe it's the first week of December already. His team has been gathering together in front of Red Arrow and several League members for an announcement before a mechanized voice speak out.

" _Recognize Artemis B-0-7."_ The said girl appeared through the zeta tube.

"Artemis." Green Arrow smiled, "Just in time. Look who's agreed to join the team." He gestured to Red Arrow with a tilt of his head.

"Finally!" Wally grinned.

"Sure." Artemis scowled with hands on her hip, "Teams needed a real archer." That earns widened blinking eyes from the speedster.

"Ok, people, listen up." The green archer walked over to the computer monitor, "The Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up." Three pictures appeared on the monitor, "Sportsmaster was spotted coming from Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport."

"In full costume?" Zatanna raised her eyebrow before she scoff, "Nervy."

"In street clothes." Green Arrow can't help but to chuckle as the monitor zoom into one picture, "Facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us?" Conner gestured to his team, "Seems like overkill for a shadow job."

"Perhaps a small squad." Red Tornado said, "Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal."

"Thought the sidekicks…" The teenagers narrowed their eyes at Green Arrow before he hold his hands up as some smirked at him, "Sorry, EX-sidekicks…Could suit up on this. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow."

"Good." The older clone crossed his arms with a snort, "Stakeouts make me crazy."

"We could use the night off." Megan smiled.

"I want in." Artemis suddenly spoke out, "With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the Bio-ship."

"Artemis, are you sure?" Green Arrow asked seriously.

"Absolutely." The arrowette frowned.

"Very well, gear up in five." The green archer nodded before the squad head to the Bio-ship in the bay area. The teenagers that stay behind take a little walk though the cave.

"No offense, guys, but even my boredom is bored." Zatanna said as soon as they walk up to Red Tornado, who was doing something with the hologram computer.

"Maybe a night off wasn't the best idea." Conner rubbed his head with a sigh, "Red Tornado…" The said hero turned to them, "You got any good stakeouts for us?"

"I do not." Red Tornado fully turned his body to them, "You must amuse yourselves." As soon as he finished his sentence, he flew upward to the opening in the ceiling before the hatch close.

"…That's Tornado's apartment, right?" The magician girl asked, staring at the ceiling. "It is. But Tornado doesn't eat or sleep or change clothes or, well, anything."

"So?" Conner corked his eyebrow to her.

"So…" Zatanna turned her head to them, "What does he do up there?"

"Robot stuff?" Naruto muttered with a blink and the teenagers just trade glance with each other, wondering what the red android do in his free time before Zatanna give them a smirk.

"Etativel!" She flew up to the hatch with Megan, "Hctah siri nepo!"

"Bark if Tornado comes back." Conner said to Wolf as he put something on his arm without Naruto noticing and he grab his little brother, taking a mighty leap into the hatch. As soon as they enter the apartment, the first thing they saw was a Christmas tree with few presents and few holiday symbols like Kwanzaa candles and Menorah candles before they take a look around in the apartment, filled with technologies until they discover something.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zatanna asked nervously as she stared at a covered body under red blanket with others and they trade looks again before Conner pull the blanket off with a yank to reveal a nude male human. They almost cry out in shock before they notice metallic parts on few body parts. "…So is Red building a friend, or what?" The wind suddenly blow their way from behind as the light turn on and they look behind to see Red Tornado.

"Perhaps you should ask Red." Megan muttered.

"Wolf." Conner grumbled.

"…But you know Red Tornado was already in here, right?" Naruto said to the group, "After all, we just come in right after he went inside."

"…Shut up…" The older clone whispered under his breath, now he feel like an idiot for not thinking ahead and he wasn't aware that the girls also share his thoughts. Red Tornado placed his arms behind his back with a stern staring before the older clone jam his thumb at the humanoid android, "All right, what's with the new bod?"

"I am a robot." Red Tornado walked over to the bed, "This is an android. He will serve as my alter ego, John Smith, and allow me to download my consciousness so that I may walk along humans, interact and learn."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Megan smiled with clasped hands.

"Your approval is appreciated, but your presence is uninvited." The red android turned to the group, "Is this is a sign of disrespect?"

"Uh, curiosity." The Martian smiled nervously.

"Boredom." Conner grunted.

"They made me." Naruto pointed at them, receiving a light nudge from his brother.

"You know, he's cute." Zatanna glanced at the human, "But if the goal's human interaction…Evig mih stnap!" She snapped her fingers and the blanket transform into a red pant, covering the human android's lower body in process. "He really needed pants." The robot just looks at her.

* * *

"Let me be clear…" Kaldur said after his squad return from their shadow job as the team and Red Tornado gather together in control room, "We failed. Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme. And we have learned nothing of their plans."

"Gee, I wonder why." Red Arrow sneered with crossed arms, aiming it to Artemis.

"Hey!" Artemis stomped with a scowl, "Who found out Sportmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo?!"

"Yeah, great intel." The red archer snorted, "Except Ivo's been in Bel Rev the whole time. And the guards just checked…It's the real Ivo, not a robot."

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her!" Wally stepped in between them with a narrowed eyes before the archer hold tracer up, "Her tracer, so? Cheshire ditched it!"

"No, Artemis ditched that to send us on a wild goose chase." Red Arrow pointed at other tracer in Kaldur's hand, "She put this one on Cheshire!"

"Artemis?" Wally turned to her, "Are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the team that you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo? Please tell me I'm wrong!" She didn't say anything, "Well…Nice going! What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish!" He chuck the sai at her feet, "Keep the sigh." He snatched the tracer from Red Arrow, "This is the right souvenir for the mission!" He stormed off.

"So how will you betray us next time?" Red Arrow growled at her.

"Enough!" Kaldur grabbed Red Arrow's shoulder, "If making a mistake was a betrayal, we would all be traitors. I must report to Batman. The rest of you…" He looked to his team, "Get some sleep." The teenagers split up as Red Arrow whisper something into Artemis' ear.

* * *

Naruto was a nervous wreck all day when he went to bowling game again with his brother's friends from high school and it become worse when he end up sitting with Wendy alone while the others went to get their bowling shoes and snacks. He sneakily glances at his crush and Olethros' voice rang within his mind.

" _Oh, you're in love."_ The painter's voice chuckled.

'Love…' The blonde boy fidgeted to himself, it took him a while to realize that he have a crush on Wendy and for some reason, it make him more nervous than before.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked him as he nearly jumped at her voice, she have notice his behavior just now.

"O-Oh, it's nothing…" Naruto lied, shaking his head.

"You sure?" She tilted her head, "You can talk to me if you wanna. I'm willing to hear you out like before."

"Um…" The blonde boy wasn't sure what to say or think and his mouth just move on its own before he can stop it. "I love you." He said quietly.

"…O-Oh, wow!" Wendy's eyes widened slightly, "Really? Oh, um…" That was really unexpectedly, "I'm really flustered that you like me…But I'm sorry. I mean, you're a nice guy but I'm kinda older than you and…" Naruto just zoned her out as his mind fall down in spiral as soon as he get his first rejection. He feel so embarrassing for telling her his feeling, he feel so upset for getting rejection, he feel so ashamed for some reason and all of these feelings hurt him altogether.

"I-I have to go." Naruto said shakily before he take off, ignoring Wendy's voice as he power-walk out of the bowling alley quickly.

"Wait, Naruto!" Wendy attempted to stop him but it was too late as he left and she let out a deep sigh before Conner appear with others as he take a glance around, noticing the absent of his brother.

"Where's Naruto?" Conner asked her curiously.

"He left because of something…" The ravenette teenager said before she whisper to the older brother, "Conner, I need to talk you in private, it's about your brother." The clone blinks at her sentence, concern about his little brother.

* * *

He end up lying on grass in a park, staring at the starry sky sadly. Naruto don't know how long he has been lying there for but he doesn't care, due to his sad stage. "Naruto." The said boy blinked as Ace's face comes in his view blankly, "What are you doing there?"

"Ace, what are you doing here?" Naruto muttered confusingly, "I thought we were gonna meet next week?"

"Why are you lying on grass?" Ace said, ignoring his questions.

"…I told someone I love her…" The boy muttered as he didn't notice Ace's tensing shoulders, "And she rejected me…"

"Oh." The girl relaxed her shoulders as she lie down next to him with a plop, "Good."

"…Why is that a good thing?" Naruto frowned sadly.

"Because she's a human." Ace replied darkly, "She hurt you like these people who hurt me…She and they don't deserve you because you're good and kind…Pure…"

"I'm not…" He muttered before Ace suddenly hover above him, "Ace?"

"I come to tell you that I'm leaving the city tomorrow for good." She said, "I want to say goodbye but…"

"But?" The young clone asked.

"After what you told me…" Ace said calmly, "I decided to make you mine." She suddenly kisses him on lips as the clone's eyes widened at that before she breaks the kiss, "I will not let anyone else corrupt you." She slides her arms around his body in a hug, "You belong to me and no one else." She push herself up to her feet as she keep staring at him, "Remember that because I will come back for you someday…Goodbye." She retreat though the bushes.

"H-Hey, wait!" Naruto stuttered, stunned by the sudden confession but it was too late as Ace disappeared from his sight and he slump down on his knees. "…What the hell?!" He buried his face into his hands with groan, he don't expect to have a emotional day and if he look up to the sky again, he could have seen a flying card, following by several cards.

* * *

Naruto decide to hole up in his room as soon as he return to the cave and he don't feel like deal with anything after everything that went down few hours ago. The door slide open and he glance over his shoulder to see his older brother. "Hey." Conner looked at him, "You alright?"

"Get out of here." Naruto threw his pillow over his shoulder and it hit the wall beside Conner.

"Alright." The older clone rubbed his neck with a sigh, he really doesn't know what to do to help his little brother and he has no choice but to leave him be for now. "Dinner in five minutes…We'll put yours in microwave if you're not up then." The door closed and the young clone just buried his face in his mattress.

* * *

"It's no use." The voice muttered with crossed arms as the green eyes stared at map with several pins, "Whoever has him had been move him all over the country and it seems like they don't stay in one place for long. All we have is just some sighting locations and plenty of information from this assistant." They found the assistant and pry many info out of her about Naruto. "I can't believe what they did to his DNA."

"Look, look!" A smartphone stick up right in the first figure's face and the green eyes glance at a picture of some young man with foods before the owner push the phone away.

"Can't you see I'm doing something here?!" The first voice growled angrily, the owner have been trying to find the clone and the second figure have did nothing but playing with phone all day, beside gathering the info out from the victims. "I don't want to look at some pictures of men!"

"No, no, look at the back!" The smartphone stuck into the first figure's face again and the figure snatch it out with a growl, deciding to humor the second person for once as the first person look at the background before it see something…Or someone. It was Naruto walking on sidewalk with backpack and he was in civvies. "That's our baby, right, right?!"

"Yes, it is…" The green eyes narrowed, "But the question is where?"

"Oh, in Happy Harbor." The second voice replied and the first person slowly turns to the second with a raised eyebrow.

"And you know how?" The first asked.

"It say right there." The finger pointed at several lines under picture.

"…Wait, isn't that the old base that League used before they move out to somewhere else?" The green eyes blinked, it was common knowledge among the villains that the heroes were no longer using that place and it was just a tourist's trap. "…Of course!"

"What?"

"Think about it, Naruto is on a young team and they work for League." The first voice spoke, "What's the best place you can hide a secret team of sidekicks in?"

"Um…" The second figure tilted its head in deep thought, "…Oh, the friendship cave or something like that, right?!"

"They don't call this place something like that." The first person deadpanned, at least they finally find the boy.

* * *

It have been few weeks after the rejection and Ace's department, Naruto even refuse to join the team for the circus mission because he was still moping around and that was about eight days ago. Right now, he was doing a light sparring with Kaldur and appears to be doing okay but he was still a little furious. He throws a punch at Kaldur as the black teenager quickly brings his arms up to guard his body and Kaldur don't except the punch to break though his guard, hitting his stomach. It almost takes wind out of him as the attack almost knock him off his feet but he manage to keep his balance with few coughs, stop the sparring in process. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kaldur rubbed his forearms with a small wince, "Nothing like a little soak can cure some soreness. You're getting stronger lately."

"Really?" The blonde boy glanced at his clenching fist, what they all don't know is that Naruto have a super-solider serum within his body and it have slowly taking effect.

"Hurry up, guys!" Wally hollered out, "They're gonna start!" The clone and Kaldur quickly move into the control room with the team, plus Rocket who have recently join the team, as the news pop up on monitor.

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons." Superman said at the podium in front of the Hall of Justice with leagues members and new presses, "First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual no matter how powerful can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty and justice. That last one's even in the name." The presses laughed as Superman gestured to five new members, "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."

"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members." Cat spoke to the camera, "Looks like the entire league has shown up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel."

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out." Wally grinned, they recently found out that Captain Marvel was really a ten-year old boy during the two-world event. "And I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the league."

"There is?" Rocket raised her eyebrow and Robin hit Wally's stomach hard.

"Way to keep a secret, genius!" Robin scowled.

"Hey, she's on the team now, right?" Wally grunted.

"Superman is now handing out official league membership cards, starting with Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man and Icon." The superhero handed the cards out to each members.

"You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place." The black teenager girl threw her hand up with mutter, "I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here."

"Welcome to our world." Kaldur smirked.

"Well, I suppose there's an upside, too." Rocket batted her eyelashes at the black teenager.

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protege Speedy, now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes." The green archer shook hands with red archer on the monitor.

"Way to go, Roy!" Wally pumped his fist up in air.

"At last, he has his wish." The black teenager boy smiled.

"The first of us to make it." Robin grinned, "No one will call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait." Rocket turned to them, "Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Well, see, six months ago it…" The boy wonder bobs his head before his watch beep out and he quickly check it.

"So, there you have it." Cat smiled, "The world's officially a safer place." Several heroes took off into the sky while some enter the building, ignoring some questions from the reporters while the rest just stick around to answer some questions.

"Guys, we gotta go now!" Robin suddenly race out of the control room and the team look at each other confused before they follow him out.

* * *

"A-Are you sure it's her?" Artemis stuttered as the Bio-Ship flew over the Smokey Mountains, "I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself." Robin bring several pictures up on monitor, "This is the security footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?"

"It's Jade." Artemis sighed heavily, "Cheshire."

"Agreed." Aqualad nodded before his eyes fixture to case in Jade's hand, "But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes." The arrowette replied.

"Okay, I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire's the bad guy." Rocket said, "But what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin pull the picture of Injustice League out.

"And their giant evil plants?" Rocket shivered, "Uh, yeah."

"The team and the league put them in prison but their allies still scheme." Aqualad explained, "And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans but someone screwed up." Kid Flash glared at Artemis, who return it with a sneer.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet." Miss Martian announced before she gasp sharply as the ship fly closer to the wreck site of airplane, "Looks like there was no survivors."

* * *

The team have been looking around the wreck for a while before Kid Flash speak up, "How come homeland security and the NTSB aren't all over this?"

"Cheshire's ID was a league alert." Robin scanned the black box, "Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. It flew under the radar. Literally. But the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first." Zatanna glanced at the smirking boy wonder.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business." Aqualad pointed out.

"Where are the bodies?" Superboy tossed a large wing away before a voice catch their attention.

"Here's one." Cheshire stood over them with cocking hip, "And it is stunning."

"I am flora, not fauna." Riddler twirled his cane with several henchmens on other side of the valley with a smirk, "I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" He snapped his fingers and tesla poles rise from the ground, surrounding the team as they form a force barrier. "Hey, come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…"

"Ambush." Robin frowned.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail?" The riddler gloated, "We're tired of your interference, kiddies. That is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, moi."

'Miss Martian, is everyone linked?' Aqualad asked the Martian.

'Yes.' Miss Martian replied.

'GO!' The leader barked mentally and the team members quickly split up to take everyone on.

Rookie was taking four henchmen on as the snowstorm kick up, due to Zatanna's spell, and he dodge several swinging weapons from the henchmen with ducks, sidestep and redirecting a couple attacks with his staff. As soon as the clone see a opening, he swing his staff around as it smash into one of the henchmen's stomach and to their surprise, the henchman fling away like an ragdoll as he crash into second henchman. "Holy…" Rookie's eyes widened behind his mask before he quickly bat the other two henchmen away and many questions pop into his head, how in the world can he do that and was it due to his DNA but why don't it show up until now. The team kept fighting the villains while Superboy attempt to take some poles out before he get attack by Mammoth then the super clone suddenly fly up in air, unleashing his power upon the villain to some people's shock. 'Is it like me?' The young clone wondered as the cliff break down in a flashy crash, 'Does it kick in at some points?'

"Tekcajtiarts!" Zatanna trapped Riddler with a spell after Robin quickly takes care of Shimmer.

"No, no!" Riddler screamed out, "I am not the straightjacket type! I am strictly Bel Rev, not Arkham!"

"Gag mih!" The magician girl huffed.

"Is it always like that?" Rocket flew to her side.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zatanna replied with a nod, "Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons." The snowstorm died down and the team round the villains and henchmen up before they make their return to the hideout after dropping the villains off with the authority.

* * *

"Tell me if this sounds familiar." Batman loomed over the team, "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Bel Rev as a cover for criminal activity…" He smirked, "Well done." He dropped his smirk as his eyes turned to the case, "And then there's this. Biotechnology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."

"Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of Earth." Icon brings a glowing red piece up to his eyes before he put it back in.

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study." Batman closed the case before he went into the Zeta tube with the others as Rocket congratulate Icon for joining the league and the black hero enter the Zeta tube with Dinah.

"You realize we were set up." Robin turned to his team.

"Yes." Kaldur agreed, "Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us."

"Not the mole thing again." Artemis groaned annoyingly.

"Mole thing?" Rocket approached them, "Again?"

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the team." Wally explained.

"Mainly Artemis, M'Gann, Naruto or me." Conner scowled.

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked at his brother in shock, that was first time he heard of it.

"Red Arrow thought you were the mole because you don't come with us on some missions so you can fed some intels to someone else." The older clone scoffed bitterly, "I told him that it don't make any senses because you don't know where we went on our missions or what we did."

"It is more complicated than that." Kaldur stepped in before Conner knocks his hand away with a sneer, "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed." The super clone suddenly holds the side of his head with a wince, "Superboy?"

"There's something I need to do." Conner looked over his shoulder, "…Something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath, "Last month, on Thanksgiving I went back to Cadmus and found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have, will never have full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure?" Robin said, "'Cause you sure seems to have them today."

"I've been using these." The older clone pulled his sleeve up to reveal a black shield, "Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision…But I think I also get angry…" He paused with a hum, "Well, angrier. I'm sorry."

"…Where did you get those?" Kaldur asked.

"From my human father, Lex Luthor." Conner admitted and several members appear to be shocked.

"Lex Luthor…" Robin blinked slowly, "Is your dad?"

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca." The super clone said.

"Ahh, listen…" Artemis speak up to catch the team's attention, "Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA." She walk over to the monitor before she pull pictures of Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Huntress up on the monitor, "My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster. And he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

"That's why…" Wally realized.

"Yeah." Artemis sighed, "I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out."

"I knew." Robin grinned as everyone looked at him, "Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us."

"So, uh, who's next?" Wally placed his hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"I am." Megan rubbed her arms nervously.

"I swear I was kidding!" The speedster waved his hands around.

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me." The Martian said sadly, "She wants me in Santa Prisca, too."

"Blackmailing?" Kaldur said concernedly, "How?"

"She knows my true Martian form." Megan answered.

"Bald M'Gann?" Robin laughed, "Who cares if…" Naruto elbowed his stomach lightly.

"No." The Martian released a deep sigh before she transform into a large white Martian as several members gasped out, taking steps back.

"Oh." Rocket gulped.

"I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am." Megan hugged herself dejectedly.

"M'Gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur said.

"I couldn't take a chance." The white Martian replied, "Being a White Martian among the Green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from…"

"From me?" Conner walked up to take her hand, 'I've known since we mind melded last September at Bialia.'

"But that was before we even became a couple." Megan looked confused, "Why didn't you say anything?"

'I figured you'd tell me when you were ready.' The super clone replied.

"To be honest, I don't care what you look like since you're an alien." Naruto joined his brother's side, "After all, you said I'm your little brother, no matter what."

"…Yeah, you're right." The Martian smiled to him as she transformed back to her green appearance.

"I'm scared to ask who's next." Wally muttered before he looks to the young clone, "Naruto? Please don't tell me…"

"Why are you looking at me for?" The blonde boy stared back, "Do you want me to say that I'm bothered by the fact that I'm first and only metamutant in the universe, that I don't know my place and I don't know who I'm related to? I kept feeling like Batman is stalling with the DNA tests and it scare me because what if I'm related to some villains and what kind of plan they have in mind for me? I don't care about most of it, all I just want is some answers and that's it." The group stared at him, "What?"

"Dude, you just said it all without pause." Robin pointed out, "But you do have a place. Here. With us as the team…"

"And family." Conner replied.

"Yeah, you're like a little brother of the team." Wally grinned before Kaldur step in again to start discussing about a plan.

* * *

"Remember, we have to wait for the signal." Kaldur whispered to his team and they don't have to wait long enough as the gunfire break out before Artemis call out.

"Guys, reinforcement time!" Artemis fired arrow at Sportmaster and Cheshire before Rocket tackle Bane's gunman up in air. Bane was about to give his order out but several gunmen was taken down by a yellow flash and other few gunmen were blow away by explosive daggers before the rest of the team show up, taking some henchmen on.

Blockbuster plummet away on Superboy and he was about to crash him though the cliff but Rookie quickly smash his foot against its back with all of his strength, sending the villain flying off the cliff and crash into the ground below. Rookie helps his older brother up before Superboy grunt out, "Thanks, but I had this one."

"Pfft, yeah, right." Rookie snorted before they see the helicopter fly away as Rocket attempt to stop it but the missiles from the copter kept her at bay as it escape.

"Come on, we gotta help the others." Superboy raced into the battlefield with Rookie and it really don't take the team long enough to take care of some henchmen since several members have take villains down, one at a time with two members each. After a short battle, they round the criminals up.

"It is always like this." Rocket laughed excitingly.

"Told you." Zatanna smirked.

"Hey, disaster averted." Robin grinned, "Feeling the aster."

"Aster?" Rookie blinked confusingly behind his mask.

"Agreed." Aqualad chuckled out, "This has been a good day."

* * *

The team returns to the cave happily before Kaldur speak to his team, "We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories." It turn out it was already December thirty-one and an early morning at this time. "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us." Robin nodded.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole." Wally grinned to Artemis.

"You think they're gonna kiss?" Zatanna whispered to Naruto with a giggle, glancing at the speedster and arrowette.

"I don't know." Naruto whispered back with a shrug, "I'm very poor with social interaction." They enter the control room and they spot Batman with Red Tornado.

"The mole was Red Arrow." Batman revealed.

"ROY?!" Robin gasped with everyone.

"No way!" Wally denied.

"Batman, that cannot be!" Kaldur turned to Batman, "He was Green Arrow's protege. We have all known him for years."

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another 'Project Cadmus' clone." Red Tornado gestured to the monitor.

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick." The dark knight said, "The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepped."

Red Tornado picked it up, "Savage was subdued but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous."

"If you guys hadn't rescued me and Naruto from Cadmus." Conner rubbed his neck, can't believe it.

"What, what happened to the real Roy?" Robin stammered.

"We don't know." Batman answered, "He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead." The original members look down upset.

"The clone Roy, the team will find him." Kaldur offered.

"Negative." Batman rejected, "Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." He receives something in his earpiece, "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

'Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us.' Kaldur thought to his team though the mind link as Batman vanished into the Zeta tube, 'We will go after him.' Red Tornado reaches out to Aqualad before he suddenly shut down without any warning.

"Tornado!" Wally checked him as the team gather around the robot.

"What happened to him?" Megan asked worriedly.

"He's totally powered down." The speedster said.

"All functions offline." Robin scanned him.

"Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play." Zatanna sensed with closed eyes, "I-I don't know if it caused his shutdown but now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman."

"Batman…" The boy wonder looked up, "He called us kids. He never does that."

"Look!" Wally grabbed a familiar piece from Red Tornado's hand, "One of those biotech chips we confiscated off Cheshire."

"Something is not right." Kaldur frowned in deep thought, "Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rookie, Rocket, see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro…Red Arrow." Aqualad took off with the rest of the team while the others stay behind.

"The problem's hardware, not software." Robin said, "But where do we start?"

"I have a thought." Zatanna looked at the hatch on the ceiling.

"His apartment?" Naruto said to her, receiving a nod from her.

"Why are we looking up there?" Kid Flash blinked puzzlingly.

* * *

"That's a little creepy." The speedster muttered to himself as he connects a link between red robot and human android.

"Download in progress." Robin typed into the hologram computer.

"So Tornado built this android to party." Rocket stared at the human android.

"Not how he'd put it, but yeah, more or less." Zatanna chuckled lightly.

" _Recognized, Black Canary, 1-3."_ The said women appeared in control room via Zeta tube.

"Hey, guys." Dinah strolled in, "I wanted to check in see how you're handling the…" She narrowed her eyes at the sight, "What are you doing to Red?"

"It's not how it looks." Robin said.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body." The blonde woman said and the teenagers look at the monitor to see completed download.

"Okay, it's pretty much exactly how it looks." Wally muttered nervously, "But…" The human android suddenly sits up.

"Team, get out of the cave now!" Red shouted before Dinah suddenly scream a supersonic scream at them, knocking everyone down and Robin flip onto the table as he attempt to take Dinah down but she throw him over her shoulder easily. She was about to deliver another scream but a beeping piece on her jacket explode in a green smokescreen and Rocket quickly summon a force ball, trapped Dinah in with the gas.

"Black Canary a-attacked us?" Zatanna said shakily as the team get up as soon as Dinah passed out.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems." Red pushed himself up, "We must abandon the cave." The team quickly picks Red, Dinah and Wolf up before they run to the bay area, taking Supercycle to flee the cave as several League walk into the cave. "Stay off your radios. Let the Supercycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us."

"Right." Wally said, "Of course. Just one question. Why is the Justice League after us?"

"The entire league is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage." Red explained, "Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as 'Starotech'. An alien bio-organism fused with nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub-program which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately, the Starotech is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control."

"This Starotech, it worked on super-powered humans, four flavors of alien and android, even Dr. Fate, defeating all of you without a fight?" Robin looked over his shoulder.

"Indeed." Red confirmed, "A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered."

"What about the Avengers?" Naruto said in the back seat, "Can we call them for help?"

"No, we do not know if they are also affected like League." The android shook his head, "I do not wish to take risk of facing League and Avengers together if I were you."

"You have a point there…" The blonde clone agreed nervously, he really doesn't know if the Avengers were also infected with these chips too.

"I think we're getting closer to Miss Martian's range." Robin said before he send out his thought, 'Miss Martian, are you in range?'

'Here, Robin.' Megan replied back as the Bio-Ship appear right above the Supercycle, 'Linking both squads and decamouflaging.'

'Great, 'cause we really need to compare notes.' The boy wonder said as soon as they board the ship and making some plans.

* * *

" _Recognized, Black Canray, 1-3."_ The mechanized voice rang throughout the Watchtower, _"Red Tornado, 1-6. Red Arrow, 2-1."_

"Any problems?" Vandal looked over the said trio.

"Despite an initial setback, I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow." Black Canary reported.

"As well as the entire team." Red Tornado added, "They await re-programming back on Earth."

"I think not." Vandal form an evil grin, "You see, Starotech does not reprogram the mind, it offers us remote control of it."

"We know exactly who's infected and who's not and none of you are." Klarion grinned wickedly and before the trio know it, green beams entrapped them as it gag them, courtesy of Green Lantern.

"But that is easily rectified." Vandal smirked at struggling trio, "50,000 years of life and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the Justice League and Avengers. Dedicated to maintaining society's calcified status quo they would protect mankind from disaster, crime, tragedy of any kind." He planted the chip on Dinah's neck, "Had you never heard of the survival of the fittest? In essence, you heroes ought to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution. As such, you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response." He paced around the trio as he planted two more chips on the rest, "We created a co-optive network of operatives placed key individuals in key positions, made certain we were on the cutting edge of all new technologies." Green Lantern released the trio, "Genetic engineering. Bio-chemical engineering. Robotics. Nano-robotics. Even techno sorcery. Not to mention every conceivable method of mind control." He walked back to the view of Earth, "Cold hard science and a little misdirection and now you champions of stagnation have become our agents of change. Forcing the human race to evolve on a more advance schedule allowing the Earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos." He wasn't even aware of the fact that someone else was listening in as he kept rambling.

* * *

'RT did it.' Robin listened into the control room of Watchtower as the team broke into the base via Bio-Ship, 'Wirelessly bypassed security for us as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here.'

'Yeah, too busy to hearing himself.' Rookie rolled his eyes, 'Is that a common thing among the villains?'

'Totally.' Kid Flash smirked.

'Move out.' Aqualad ordered his team and they sneak around the base quietly as they split up to find some League members and free them with reverse-engineered bio-chips quietly with teamwork.

* * *

"The brats are aboard." Klarion informed Vandal as he scanned the magic circles, "They've taken away four of my toys."

"Recall all League away missions." Vandal ordered him, "It's time to put these children in their place once and for all."

"Finally!" The witch boy grinned evilly before his cat mewl out, "Oh, yeah. Hey, Vandal. Shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What?!" The leader of Light widened his eyes before Black Canary's supersonic scream incap Green Lantern and Red Tornado launch a tornado at Vandal, blocking him as Red Arrow quickly free Green Lantern from mind control.

* * *

While the battle went on in the control room, Rookie was on his own as he sneak around the corner and he spot Elongated Man carrying a crate. The clone quietly toss a marble ball ahead to draw Elongated Man and it work as the hero look at tiny ball puzzlingly before Rookie quickly slap a chip on his back, causing the veteran hero to pass out. 'Elongated Man is down.' Rookie informed his teammates via telepathy and before he know it, a pair of boots smash into his back as it send him rolling across the hallway before he quickly get back up on his feet to see…"Animal Man?" Rookie blinked rapidly at the said hero, he met this man when he was on patrol with Elongated Man and they told him that he used to be League member before he left for personal reason. 'Does that mean the league have been infecting some people all day?' Rookie quickly dodge Animal Man's left hook as the fist smash into the wall, leaving a deep dent behind. 'At least I can hold on my own…' It only took him a while to slap the chip on Animal Man's exposed skin and like Elongated Man, Animal Man pass out immediately. Rookie moves the bodies inside the room to prevent alert and he quietly move off, wondering how his team is doing at the moment. Little did he know is that the team was in a tight spot right now when three league members attack them after they took care of three other league members but they make it out by using the airlock and rescued three more leagues.

* * *

The team quickly regroups at the control room as several founders attempt to take some team members and Wolf down and they join the battlefield. It was pure chaotic as several teenagers take on some powerful heroes like Robin against Batman and Superboy against Superman before Robin and Superboy team up together to take the legendary heroes on. It was over pretty quickly and the team barely saves the founders with some teamwork. Before anyone can act fast enough, Vandal and Klarion escape through the teleport spell and Aqualad decide to check up on Red Tornado.

"Congratulations, team." Red said, "You have won the day."

" _Happy New Year, Justice League."_ The computer suddenly announced as soon as the young Justice team reunited with each other and the music start to play.

"I should have done this a long time ago." Wally suddenly scoop Artemis off her feet with a grin.

"No kidding." Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

"Told you so." Zatanna whispered to Naruto as Megan and Conner share a kiss before she peck him on his cheek, drawing a surprised yelp from the blonde boy and she also give Robin a peck on his cheek since she can tell that he have a crush on her too.

"Liking this team more every day." Rocket said to Kaldur before she give him a kiss on cheek.

"Human customs still elude me." Red Tornado stared at the team.

"That makes us two…" Naruto rubbed his left cheek and the team just laughed at them. They stick around to make sure the Justice League was well and the veteran heroes congratulate them a well job before they start to working on the missing sixteen hours.

* * *

"Movie night start in three hours!" Wally held several dvd cases up with a grin as the teenagers loiter around, setting things up, they decide to have a movie night tonight.

"Where's Naruto?" Artemis asked after she took a quick glance around.

"He went out to buy some sodas and snacks since we're out." Megan replied.

"Oh." The arrowette stretched her arms out as she sit down next to the speedster, "I don't know you guys but I'm glad it's all over." She was referring to the Light events that took place two days ago.

"Yeah." Robin smirked lightly.

* * *

Naruto check the contents in the plastic bags, "Dr. Pepper, 7up, few candies boxes and bags…Plus one cookie dough ice cream for me…" He muttered quietly, "Better hide it before Wally find it." If he was paying more attention, he would have seen a van pull up closer to him and before he know it, several arms grab him and try to pull him in, causing him to fight back. He manages to elbow someone's stomach, drawing a groan from the person and he was about to break free but a colored gas assault his face before he pass out immediately. The door immediately slide closed and the van speed away, leaving split bags behind. It won't take any longer before someone go out looking for him and by the time, his kidnappers and he was long gone.

* * *

In a dimmed room, Naruto lies on a bed unconscious with three figures standing over him and a figure turn its head to other two figures with a frown, revealing to be Psimon. "If I do whatever you say, you two will leave me be?" Psimon hissed sourly, "For good?"

"Yup!" A voice replied cheerily, "We'll set you free and you'll never have to see us again."

"Very well." Psimon turned back to the slumbering boy, he don't know how these two get their hands on dampening headbands that prevent him from invading their mind and one of them have bewitched him with a certain ability, trapping him in this damn building for weeks until he do what they said. "Psimon says…" He held his hand over the boy's head, "Forget everything you know and…" His other hand hold out as two different hands grabbed it, "Accept their thoughts of you and your parents as if you have been living it." There was a glowing purple aura around the figures for few moments before the lightshow cause and he glance at the figures. "It is done…But you might remember that I can't remove some memories that hold strong ties to his brain. They are not gone but buried deeply in…"

"Whatever, get out of here." The second voice cut him off and Psimon just left wordlessly, he want to get the hell away from these two and out of this accursed city as soon as possible. "Now, one last thing…" The second figure pull a vial out before it pour some red liquid, a blood, over the circle symbol on Naruto's odd shirt and just like a magic, the shirt turn into liquid as they retreat into the circle. The circle piece slide off his now-bare chest at ease and it shattered as soon as it hit the ground.

"Can we wake him up?" The first voice bounced on its feet happily, "Please, please, please?"

"No, we should let him sleep until tomorrow." The second voice shook its head, "I'm tired and I know you're also exhausted after long months."

"Aww, but I wanna hug our baby!" The first voice pouted before the second figure drag the first figure out, ignoring the protesting.

* * *

Robin typed into the computer furiously while some teenagers pace around worriedly, Naruto have been gone for almost a whole day and they have found some signs that he have been taken but where, who, and why? Conner look up to see Kaldur return with Wally and Artemis.

"Did you find…" Conner asked worriedly.

"No, whoever took him planned ahead." Kaldur shook his head upsettingly.

"They dumped the van out the city's line and switch with another model." Wally said, "They made sure that they don't leave some traces behind…They torched the van."

"All this trouble just for kidnapping Naruto…" Robin frowned after he failed to come up with a clue, "Do you think it's Vandal and his goons?"

"That's possible…" Kaldur cupped his chin, "But I believe it must be something else. Think about it, Cadmus created him for some reason. We need to figure out who order his creation and what plan does they have for him? We need to find some answers, starting with Cadmus…"

"That won't be necessary because I have some answers." A new voice spoke as the team turn around before their eyes widen at the owner of the voice, "But the question is…Will you guys help me get my son back?"

"Captain America?!" Wally dropped his jaw, "W-What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get in here…Wait, wait, son?!"

"I invited him here." Batman said as he walked up to the frowning war hero's side, "Because he is the father of Naruto…" The teenagers can't believe their ears, "And his mothers are…" He take over the computer.

"Wait, mothers?" Robin looked at him, "As in plural?" Before two pictures pop up on the monitor as several teenagers gasped in shock, "…THAT'S HIS MOTHERS?!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes flutter open before he rub his forehead with painful groan, "Oooh, fuck! Did I get hit by a batmobile or what?!" He paused as he smells something before he brings his uncovered hand to his nose for a bit, "OOOH!" He holds his hands away from his face, "Did I stick my hands in cesspool?! What the hell did happened last night?!" He swing his legs over the bed before he stand up with another groan and he look around in a modest-yet-old bedroom with his own bathroom, filled with what you can expect from a young teenager's room but there was some oddities like weapons for example. "Better take a shower." Naruto don't pay mind to the weapons as he enters his bathroom.

After a quick wash and make sure that there's no remaining of this foul smell, Naruto exit his room and he walk down the old stairs before he walk into kitchen. "Morning." A voice spoke and the boy turned his head to a face, usually anyone would freak out at that but it seems like he was used to seeing this face.

"Morning, mom." Naruto yawned before he wince, releasing a groan from his lip.

"What's wrong?" The woman look up from her newspaper.

"I dunno, I have a headache." The blonde boy rubbed his forehead, "I don't remember what happened last night…Did momma do something to me again?"

"Nope, not this time." Another voice laughed and Naruto's eyes shift from the first woman to other woman as she make sunny-up eggs. "You did have a wild night out and Batty knock your light out but thankful, we got you back before he take you in."

"Ah, I see…" Naruto hummed deeply.

"Aw, did my baby get amnesia?" The second woman suddenly hug him, "Wanna me kiss it better?"

"Momma, I'm not a kid!" He squirmed in her hug embarrassingly, "Let me go!"

"Nope, I just got you and I'm not going to let you go!" The woman nuzzled her face into his hair happily.

"Mom!" Naruto cried out to the first woman.

"Harley, let him go." The woman said to her amused.

"Aw, Red, five more minutes!" Harley pouted at Poison Ivy before Naruto manage to free himself.

"Jeez, you act like I have been away for long time." Naruto looked at Harley exhaustedly.

"You were!" Harley whined.

"Harley." Ivy gave her a stern look and the harlequin holds her hands up sheepishly as the boy shake his head at her.

"Do we have any water left?" Naruto asked them.

"Here, take mine." Ivy holds a bottle out, "Haven't opened it yet."

"Thank." Naruto reach out.

"Oh, Sug, put the gloves on." Harley said out of blue.

"Huh, why?" The boy said as his hand touch Ivy's fingers and he feel a little tingle before something happen. The plants in the kitchen suddenly grow larger, twisting around as if they have become sentient. "Mom, what's wrong?!" He turned to Ivy worriedly, these plants appear to be out of control as they destroy things.

"It's not me!" Ivy quickly grabbed his hands, "It's you! Take a deep breath!"

"M-Me?!" Naruto cried, "H-How?!"

"Deep breath!" The redhead tried to calm him down, "They can react to your feeling, just take deep breath and focus." The panicking boy took few deep breaths to his best ability, "That's it, you can do it." The plants slowly calm down after few attempts and everything stop.

"W-W-What was that?!" The boy glanced between his mothers with widened eyes, "I-I thought I don't have mom's power!"

"Um…" Harley scratched her cheek as she look to Ivy, "Do you want to tell him or…?"

"I'll tell him." Ivy replied.

"Tell me what?!" Naruto asked.

"Sweet, let me ask you that, do you remember how you get your healing factor?" The redhead said.

"I was born with it, that's what you and momma told me." He said, "But how does it have to do with that?!"

"No, we lied about that." Ivy replied, "You were born with a special power and it was what give healing factor to you when you accidently touch a mutant kid when we took you to playground."

"Wait, what?!" Naruto shook his head with rapid blinks, "WHAT?!"

"You don't remember that because you were about three." Harley said, "We know you were special after I give birth to you and ran some tests…We don't know what power you have until that happened and we both realize that you have power to copy any powers and make it yours permanently."

"WHAT?!" He cried out, "Is that why I always wear gloves all the time?! And why did you wait to tell me until now?!"

"Eh, um, yes?" The harlequin laughed nervously, "We don't think about telling you until you're ready…"

"…Momma, you should have told me sooner!" Naruto threw his hands up, "I should have take some sweet powers from these guys when we went out on heists!"

"Heists?" Ivy shoot Harley a look and the harlequin just giggle nervously, she may might put some memories in without Ivy's knowledge. The redhead just sighs at her before she look to her son, "The reason why we don't tell you is because we want you to not depend on that…And your power have some requirements for you to get any powers."

"Like what?" Naruto blinked at her, "…Wait, you make me wear gloves all the time, does that mean I can't copy anyone through clothes?"

"Yes, your hand, palm to be exact, must touch skin directly." Ivy nodded.

"It have to be skin, so in other word you can't get the Thing's stone body because he's all rocky." Harley said, "And you can't copy same power twice if you already have it."

"Like healing factor?" Naruto said before he look at them oddly, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Oh, we tried that with a meta who also have healing factor, but better, and it don't work." The harlequin shrugged her shoulders.

"And you don't know how to control after seeing that." Ivy gestured at the mutated plants, "Which mean you have to train for it."

"Oh, does that mean you'll teach me?" Naruto asked her and his mother nod to him. "Sweet!"

"You have to remember that there might be some more limits to your power or not." Harley said, "After all, we don't know much about it."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it in my mind." The boy grinned to her.

"Now, Sug, you should go eat your breakfast while momma talks to mommy." The harlequin said to her son.

"Alright!" Naruto went to get his breakfast and Harley turn to Ivy with a smile.

"Now we know he have your power, beside your DNA." Harley whispered.

"Mmm." Ivy nodded with right fist on her hip, "I'm glad he does but it still doesn't explain why Cadmus decides to splice power absorption into his DNA."

"Beat me." The harlequin shrugged, "But you gotta admit…Our little boy is gonna be so badass and we're gonna have a lot of fun together as a little family!"

"Indeed." Ivy smirked.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of I Am…! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now we are done with YJ first season! Remember, if I don't write any certain scenes in, it mean they are following the cannon! That mean we will start moving into new story arcs! Woo!**

 **So far, we just saw Naruto finally realize his feeling for Wendy after talking to a mysterious painter (Wink, wink!), only to get rejected by his crush! Then it get worse when Ace told him she love him and leave right away, just after when they got a little closer without League knowing about her! Wow! While that went down, Naruto just met the X-Men and New Mutants when he was loaned out by Batman and he went on few missions, even team up with Elongated Man to take Blizzard on then save few leagues from Vandal's mind control! Just when they thought it was over, Naruto have been kidnapped and have his mind wiped clean before replace with false memories! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Some of you got it right with the mothers!**

 **Very few got his power right! Love it? Hate it? Before you come at me, he is not going to be overpowered right away because there are some limits to it…One, he don't have mastery of any powers until he train for it. Two, he can't copy any certain powers until he touch the exposed skin via his palm and if the skin or his hand are covered by fabric, he can't copy anything, for example: He can't copy Thing's power because he have no skin…Plus, if superhuman touch Naruto's body part another than his hand, Naruto can't copy them until he touch them with his hand. Three, if his body does not have a certain element, he can't copy the power, for example: He can't copy Hulk's ability because he doesn't have Gamma rays. It's kinda like Rouge's power but he can touch people without any problem and nothing happen if he touch a normal person or someone with similar power that he already have. There are few more drawbacks but I can't reveal it to avoid spoilers.**

 **Will the team find Naruto again? How will he react to them since he believe he have been raised by his mothers the whole life? Will he remember the team if they meet again or not? How will Naruto act with his new power, believing he's gonna be villain like his moms? What will happen next? Let's find out in next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **REMIND: From now on, any spams (Update, update this story, update the story in different story) will be deleted. It's not good idea because it will make me stop writing to delete the spams and might delay a bit. Please be patience.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to the trash can so the janitor will get rid of it.**


End file.
